Revolations of the Worlds
by Lina Hino
Summary: Hiatus is semi-over Chapter 13 now up! The pain now is known to her friends, yet the nightmares will only being to come true. She'll learn soon what she also lost that night than just her 'family'
1. Meeting Again

Revelations of the Worlds

Summary: Two good friends meet up after many years have passed from when they separated. One unable to have a child through natural causes while the other volunteers to help. One has known love while the other never knew love. But that will all change when the friend of the one's husband comes into the picture. Can years of abuse and pain be erased with the coming of surrogacy, a handsome raven haired male and the loud screams of fate? AU YYHSM

Chapter 1: Meeting again

The crowd was going wild. The concert was about to begin and the star of the show whom possessed such angelic chords would emerge from the darkness of the stage to begin the music which would soothe the many scars that others bared. With haunting melodies and light melodies. The angel of song whom looked like a broken and forsaken angel from heaven that was tossed into a purgatory.

Amongst the crowd, in the front row to be more specific, a couple consisting of a man with greasy-looking black hair and deep hazel eyes and a woman that had long chocolate locks and the similar shade of brown eyes looked at the stage. The very woman who would be coming to the stage would be the one who would help them with bringing a child to the world; their final hope in the task before considering adoption. Right as they were about to take a seat they saw the pyrokinetics go off and a floor panel open. This cued the crowd to start chanting the name of the singer and song writer who would emerge from the floor elevator. As the strobe lights began to go off a lithe figure could be seen through smoke emerge from the floor. A extravagant gown adorned the young woman's body as she could be seen more as the smoke cleared showing off the stage setting to be that of an aristocratic ballroom filled with men and women in ball gowns and tuxes dancing. This nearly royal setting would be the opening of the grandeur show of not only music but fashion. The beautiful red petite coat covered the lush and deep blood red dress that was underneath, midnight black hair was tied up in a harsh bun with a few streamers caressing pale cheeks whilst deep royal amethyst eyes looked upon the many people which were her fans who screamed her name and called for the beauty of her voice.

"Thank you for coming to the show ladies and gentlemen. I am your hostess and songstress, Raven Wing. I hope that you enjoy the show as we celebrate the eve of the Nightmare's coming. There will be many new numbers in our lineup as well so please relax and enjoy the show." The young woman smiled before being grabbed by a dancer and made to dance to a lovely yet sardonic melody which cued the audience to become silent as if they were watching some sort of play or opera.

The romanticism this opening for the show made many fans around the couple watching wonder why they were using this as a opening. The numerous inquiries were answered when the impish looking songstress broke away from the man she was dancing with and began a harmonious yet gothic chord of music. (The following song is something I wrote on my own so do not steal! XDDD)

Can't you see the lies around you

So seductively enticing and promising tomorrow

Razorblades that would oh so innocently leave you be

Slicing into your dainty wrists and throats

One seemingly solitary weight

Changing into the darkness of the blackest soul

She so boldly started while the man she was dancing with earlier violently grabbed her and forced her to the ground. The petite coat thrown across the stage leaving some of her pale shoulders exposed.

The Devil's Trill plays oh so sweetly

In the background of your dreams

Summon forth the demons of the nightmares

Dance the forbidden dance which brings forth temptation

Sacrilege is your middle name

The singer now seemed to be getting quite risqué with the dancer that was on top of her. It was all part of the skit though as the dancer held her down and toyed with her exposed collarbone to make it look erotic as the song made it seem.

Force your will upon the lamb at the alter

Blood spilling down the white cloth that summons forth salvation

There will be no saving tonight

Just the screams and cries of innocence lost

Come with me

Into the mind of the transgressor who dares to take the precious jewel away

The porcelain poppet whose will is not their own

But merely exists for pleasure's purpose

This is the Devil's Trill which plays on the eve of the Devil's Night

The Devil's Trill which forever welcomes the darkness

The Devil's trill that calls forth blood

To forever silence the screams which pour crimson

From your ashened lips little poppet

The song ended making the lights go out cuing the crowd to go completely insane. The couple which was watching the show were utterly surprised at the flawlessness of the performance of such a song which held dark and malicious undertones. As the songstress changed into another costume the sounds of the next song played in the background. The drums playing a rhythm that was ominous yet smooth. Right as the dancers started to assemble around a coffin where the small woman was resting against the coffin looking like she was crying, the music started.

Is this real enough for you?

You were so confused

Now that you decided to stay

We'll remain together

You can't abandon me

You belong to me

The woman had opened the coffin and a handsome male garbed in a bloodied white tuxedo emerged taking a small hand in his and walking alongside the songstress as she gently caressed the male's cheek while uttering the whispers of possession and obsession.

Breathe in and take my life in you

No longer myself

Only you

There's no escaping me my love

Surrender

This song was delivering the message of 'love surpassing infatuation to obsession' very well. Though death separates lovers there will be the ever-living bond that'll never break that can surpass that element that is supposed to be eternal.

Darling there's no sense in running

You know I will find you

Everything is perfect now

We will live forever

You can't abandon me

You belong to me

Breathe in and take my life in you

No longer myself

Only you

There's no escaping me my love

Surrender

Breathe in and take my life in you

No longer myself

Only you

There's no escaping me my love

Surrender

The song ended with the melodic and haunting chords which the songstress owned as the blood covered male ended back in the coffin with her 'heart' tightly in his grip and her costume showing the 'evidence' of the ever-so-absent organ with the theater blood and torn costume obvious to the eyes of the audience. With 4 other songs accompanying the remainder of the show with the gothic and malicious style which she was known for Raven Wing ended another successful show with her audience screaming her name as well as for more. This was what she worked for. The great escape from the life which is set in stone for her. As she took her final bow she left the stage with a smile on her face as her two VIPs were escorted, by the bodyguards she appointed them, to the back where her dressing room was.

"Chill out Yusuke. She's completely sane. She just does this to make money like any other artist." The brown haired female tried to stop her husband from pacing the room questioning her choice of a surrogate.

"She's a fuckin' lunatic. She sings about rape and necrophilia as if it's a good thing!" The black haired male yelled.

"You know, I am completely sane and rather than that, people like my music so just leave some artists to their devices and insult them when they're not around Yusuke-san." A smart remark made the black haired male look at a young woman who looked around his and his wife's age in a pair of jeans with a red t-shirt in the doorway frowning slightly.

"That show was amazing Rei-chan! I never knew that you could make it look like a theatric production!" The brown haired woman smiled before hugging her friend.

"Thank you Keiko-chan. I was hoping to put on a good show for you. I will be working on a new CD soon so maybe I will have brighter music just for you and the baby." Hino Rei, Raven Wing, said with a smile to her childhood friend.

"About the surrogacy Hino-san. You don't have any shows scheduled while pregnant right?" Urameshi Yusuke asked the woman while she took a seat next to him and his wife.

"That is correct. If anything I will be just working on my next CD which is a year overdue. I will be strictly homebound or studio bound. No one will know of the pregnancy for the sake of your desire for privacy as well as my own. My personal life has remained a shadow to the media and I prefer to keep it that way." Rei smiled to see the male become less tense in her presence as well as the smile on her friend's lips brighten.

"I can't believe we haven't seen each other until now. I wish I knew you were in Juuban before this and we could have talked and caught up." Urameshi Keiko giggled before grabbing a hold of her husband's hand.

"I know. I didn't figure that you would be in the area still. I'm happy to see that you are well Keiko-chan. Since Child Services took me from the hospital that day all I thought of was the promise I made to you. Oddly enough I was wondering when I would meet you again, but it seems it was fate that wished for this." Rei giggled slightly before feeling a pang of guilt rush through her body.

"But there's one thing I wonder Rei-chan. How come you haven't started a family of your own?" Keiko asked purely out of curiosity.

At the question Keiko's husband noticed the irises in Rei's eyes change to a darker hue, an almost malicious hue that held much pain and many secrets as well as hate.

"Ever since that incident in which we met I swore to never have a family, let alone allow a man near me. But if I have this ability I want to help out the people most important to me." Rei said with a slight lisp to her tone which sounded almost frightening.

"Oh dear. I can see why then. I'm sorry to bring up the past without consideration of your feelings Rei-chan." Keiko quickly tried to babble an apology.

"It's alright Keiko-chan. Yusuke-san seems to be a great choice. He was the friend you spoke of while we were in the hospital right?" Rei smiled impishly to see the woman in front of her, along with her husband blush a deep crimson.

The friends spoke much into the night as they were driven back to the large suite. Keiko smiled to see her husband's jaw go slack at the extravagant hotel suite which Rei had paid for them to stay in while waiting for the day to come when they would find out if they were to be parents.

"Rei-chan, I know you don't like talking about the past but I want to know. Do you keep contact with your family at all? Ever since that incident I tried to find you at your family's home." Keiko asked.

"I was taken into foster care for a while until the police were able to get my father and step-mother to give up all parental rights of me. Afterwards, Dad was thrown in prison as well as Katherine and I was adopted by my grandfather and grandmother. I moved to Juuban and started life over but what happened will never escape past my memories. That will forever block my path which I did have. Instead I took up music since I don't like being around men that want nothing but that." Rei softly confessed while eating some crab cakes that were just delivered by room service.

"You've had it rough huh?" Keiko asked while Yusuke heard the two females talk to intimately.

"Yes, Grandma died not long after they adopted me and started my training to inherit the shrine. Dad was somehow able to get back into politics and tried to get his rights back. By that time I was around 14, only two years did that bastard spend in prison for what he did to me, and didn't fit in at all. Life was really hard until then. I met a girl named Usagi who is one of my best friends, but she'll never take your place Keiko-chan. We're spirits which are meant to bond and remain allies. But yes, I met Usagi and then Ami, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Serenity(Chibi-Usa) and Hotaru. They have had me going this far in the game although they're all pretty much married and have families of their own now." Rei smiled softly while pulling out a picture with her mentioned friends on it.

While watching the two women converse, Yusuke noticed the obvious lie about Rei's other friends. Looking at the picture he noticed that it must have been either 3 or 4 years old. The year the picture was made was hard to make out from the ink of the printer that was used to make the picture. He could also notice that she lied due to the very depressed gleam in her eyes as she spoke to his wife about her friends.

"So you've been singing for only a year and a half? No wonder not that many people know about you, yet that crowd filled the entire auditorium. I'm just surprised that you went into entertainment after you told me when we were younger that you wanted to go into business so you could travel the world." Keiko said.

"Well, in a sense I did get into business to travel the world. The only difference is that this kind of business can make or break you quicker than anything. Plus I've already traveled the world one too many times already." Rei smiled sadly while memories were starting to resurface which didn't go unnoticed by her best friend's attentive husband.

"What did you travel for?" Keiko was curious about this new development in her friend's life.

"Well for the longest time I wanted to be in the police force….no….more on the lines of international police so I would travel to different countries to learn their laws and whatnot. Wasn't really much my place after going to Siberia for training in my 6th year of schooling." Rei giggled awkwardly while trying to keep her story within the boundaries of variable truth.

"How come you didn't think it was much for you? I mean looking at you when we were 12 you were pretty much tough on the outer shell. No one could take you down." Keiko asked.

"Because of the fact that too many people died before my eyes. I just couldn't stand witnessing such bloodshed and sorrow. So many close friends in the academy were killed on even the minor missions we were sent on. It was too much for me cause of the fact that it reminded me of…..oh you know what I mean anyway Keiko-" Rei was cut off by a hug from the brunette.

"It reminded you of when that monster of a man killed your mother, ne Rei-chan?" Keiko asked while smoothing Rei's hair.

Yusuke looked at the young woman which his wife was hugging and heard the words that were whispered. Looking at those violet eyes that were hazed in many emotions he could define 3 of the strongest as well as sense the unease in her life energy. Those three emotions which her speaking of her former career choice brought forth restless anguish, unrelenting hate and the uncanny desire for revenge.

"That was in the past Keiko. We need not talk about the past that was harsh on both of us. It just shows the injustice of the world that he was allowed to remain in politics and free from doing the injustice he did on me and for the brutality he showed my mother the night he decided to go with the woman he was cheating on her with. The past can never be erased no matter if there was a person who could change it all. Erase the pain, anger, and helplessness people feel in moments of their lives. If we could change time you would have never had that accident which prevents you from having children naturally nor would my friends in the academy have to suffer their violent demises." Rei wisely said while smiling, pushing Keiko to arms distance to prove to her friend that she was fine.

"Just exactly how did you two meet up again? When Keiko got in that accident when she was 12 right?" Yusuke asked while thinking of finding more out about the woman in front of him.

"Hai Yusuke-san, Keiko got into the car accident as I was taken to the hospital cause of one of the beatings my father would start went too far and I was found by the neighbors. Keiko and I pretty much hit it off when we met which was a few days after we were admitted to the hospital. I would help her with her physical therapy as she would help me exercise my vocal cords. I met Yukimura-mama and Yukimura-papa as well and they showed me a light into parents that I only saw before my mother died. They found out that Keiko-chan might not be able to have kids and although we didn't know much about development in men and women at the time I made a promise that sounds childish yet has brought us to meet again here. 'If you can't have babies when we get older I'll help you have babies.' That's what I swore to Keiko-chan before she left that hospital and I was taken into foster care." Rei smiled at the fond memory as it flashed through her mind.

Yusuke grinned to notice that this harsh-looking woman was blushing slightly in embarrassment while talking of a past that he wished he saw first hand. After anoth hour of talking Rei excused herself to her room leaving the couple alone to talk about some things that Yusuke had stuck in his mind from the conversations that Keiko and the woman who would have their child had.

"Keiko, what has happened in Hino-san's life?" He asked before noticing his wife frown slightly.

"Atsuko may have been a drunkard when you were younger she loved you Yusuke, with Rei-chan her life was so messed up. Her mother was a very fragile priestess who gave up her faith to marry her father who was a politician running for prime minister. Her mother was killed right in front of her eyes when she was 5 because her father had a mistress and wanted to be rid of any obstacles. When her father married the mistress, Katherine, he started to beat her because she looked so much like her mother. To her father she was his wife's ghost in the body of a young child. The abuse had no bounds: she was starved, beaten, and so many other things that I don't want to talk about. When we met, her father had not only beaten her but also did some things which has damaged her from attempting any kinds of personal relationships with men. To her, men will only beat and force their will upon women, and that's something I cannot change." Keiko uttered while keeping her eyes downcast.

"Did she ever tell you how her mother died?" Yusuke asked.

"She told me about it. Although she was 5 a child's memory is the most impressionable at that age. The memory is probably haunting her to this day. She was playing with her birthday present when her father came home and just went to her mother and hit her. A divorce would have tarnished his reputation so it was either convince her to leave with Rei or eliminate her and keep Rei as a way of getting pity for a widower. It was obvious that Rei's mother loved her father very much and refused to leave with Rei so her father resolved to the nasty option of eliminating Sakura-san. He took the sword that Sakura-san's father gave to him as a blessing for their marriage and stabbed her and slowly slashed her to where she was just a pile of lifeless flesh. Rei heard the ruckus of crying and the screams of pain and snuck into her father's office to see him skewering her mother with no remorse. For some time she was admitted to a mental rehabilitation hospital because it affected her so much. She had dreams that her father would go after next and she would take things and light them on fire. She burned down the house that her mother used to live in, no one knows how she did it but it happened only 3 months after her mother's death." Keiko finished the story while taking a deep breath.

"Damn, well I never knew about my pops until I went to demon world but wow. I knew that things like that happened but I never would have guessed that it happened so close to home." Yusuke said while grabbing onto his wife's shaky hands.

"Rei-chan is taking a giant step just to help us. So please don't be as crude as you were being earlier." Keiko smiled.

"I won't. I just was freaked out with her concert. But I sorta understand why she sings like that. The affects have damaged her mentally. I'll be nicer, but if she does anything stupid I'll have to do something." Yusuke grinned before his wife frowned again.

"I know you are kidding but don't take Rei-chan lightly on the conditions she have set up for not only her protection and the baby's but also our protection. I think there's more to the story about her friends. I noticed you figured that out too. Not that long ago there was a massacre of powerful diplomatic leaders and their families that were promoting international peace and Rei's friends were a group of 9 women, 7 men and 5 children that is the same body count of the dead leaders and their families." Keiko said.

"She lied about some things too if you didn't notice." Yusuke said before noticing a worried expression wash over his wife's face.

"She must have gone through more than she's letting on. Maybe we shouldn't have asked her to help us. I mean this might be opening wounds larger than we thought." Keiko pondered before she felt her husband's arms wrap around her lithe frame.

"All she would have had to do if she didn't want to do this was say no, yet she said yes. If she is going to go through this we have to give her some credit. I mean earlier today you kept telling me that we made the right choice in surrogate mother." Yusuke was feeding his wife the words she spoke back to her.

As the couple went to bed a certain singer was looking out the Victorian double doors that go to the balcony.

"The war isn't over yet is it? I can sense more of them coming. Maybe making this choice wasn't wise. This time is even more dangerous, but the little one coming from my vessel won't have the curse of my bloodline. You think that you can win this war by killing all of us but you're all wrong there's still one survivor left. I have no intents on having an heir so you won't feel my powers because I've locked them away for good. Lets see what you will do now, Cain." A venomous hiss escaped the pink lips that belonged to the singer who would , not long from now, be carrying her best friend's child.

Author's Notes: What do you think? Is it different from other crossover's you've read? I'm trying to make a come back but it's not going well since I'm working two jobs and doing school still (College is a pain in my ass). Well if you liked this or anything don't hesitate to let me know ok? I like feedback, both good and bad.

Next chapter…….Chapter 2: Congratulations and the Friends


	2. Congrautlations and Friends

Revelations of the Worlds

Summary: Two good friends meet up after many years have passed from when they separated. One unable to have a child through natural causes while the other volunteers to help. One has known love while the other never knew love. But that will all change when the friend of the one's husband comes into the picture. Can years of abuse and pain be erased with the coming of surrogacy, a handsome raven haired male and the loud screams of fate? AU YYHSM

Chapter 2: Congratulations and friends

The day which followed Rei's concert was filled with excitement as well as anxiety. Today was the day that three selected fertilized eggs from Keiko would be implanted into Rei's uterus to start to long process of 'hit-and-miss' for a child. Yusuke was outside the procedure room pacing back and forth while his mother-in-law, father-in-law, father and mother were sitting in the hallway watching him. Yusuke felt the urge to smoke a cigarette as the stress of the event was getting to him. This was after all the last method of possibly having children before having to adopt and the want to have children that were his and Keiko's only, no thanks to his demonic blood, was a very important factor to him. Remembering what he and Rei had discussed before Keiko woke up earlier in the day he felt a bit more anxious.

'Yusuke-san, I will try my best to carry this child to full term and to perfect health but I cannot promise anything. You heard the doctor during the first examination. I am honored though that you trust me, a total stranger, to carry yours and Keiko-chan's child. In a way this child will be my only family along with you and Keiko-chan so I will do my best so please be at ease. If in the occurrence anything does happen be assured that you are protected from anything.' The violet eyed woman seemed more somber and serious than the night before . . . . if almost more darker than the songs she had sung with her soprano voice.

The last part of what she said was more a whisper, as if an assurance to herself than to him or toward his wife. He noticed that when she had said that her small hands clenched into fists and turned a white as well that her eyes were swirling with a storm of emotions that seemed to be under lock and key until this moment.

"Son you're going to make a trench if you keep doing that." Atsuko sighed while haulting her son from pacing anymore while Raizen looked toward the door to see the shadows of the doctor and Keiko bounce off the tiled white walls through the little window.

"I'm sorry Ma but I'm just nervous about this. What if Rei-san can't carry the child to full term? Her health will be in danger and I know Keiko will feel guilty if that happens." The detective muttered while his bangs shadowed his eyes.

It wasn't just that, but those last 7 words Rei said . . . weighted with such seriousness as if the hopes of all the world depended on the success of her carrying their child to full term and making sure nothing happens to either the child or them. She was indeed hiding something . . . something that he figured was either weighted with guilt, regret, or deep seated sorrow mingled with self-loathing.

After an hour of waiting Keiko came out with a smile and Rei was wheeled out of the procedure in a wheelchair with Doctor Megumi trailing behind them with a smile.

"In 6 weeks you three are to return for some tests and to confirm on the pregnancy or for the retry since we still have 3 more eggs in the freezer." The kind lady doctor said while brushing her deep hued bangs from her face.

"Thank you very much Megumi-sensei." Yusuke bowed deeply to the woman as the doctor returned the appreciative gesture.

"It is no problem Urameshi-san." Megumi smiled a lil' hint of a smile which resembled a fox.

"Ugh . . . . when will the drugs wear off Megumi-chan?" Rei groggily muttered while watching Yusuke's father take Megumi's place of wheeling her in the hallway.

"It'll take about an hour. Ah yes . . . hijukoyu seifughe ojou.(Made up: The threat is getting closer.)" The doctor smiled almost in a cocky way while speaking to the drugged singer.

"Thank you . . . . I'll be back in the 6 weeks." Rei said before her violet eyes closed.

Yusuke noticed the worried look the doctor had on her face after she spoke in a weird tongue to the singer. It wasn't any language he knew nor Makaian. He was getting more suspicious of the woman that was Hino Rei. She was indeed his wife's best friend from when she was younger, he saw the photos of the two many times before actually meeting the woman, but there was just something he felt but couldn't put a finger on. It was almost like this woman couldn't be real, her eyes were too deep a lilac and hair too black. She looked almost inhuman. He would have to ask Koenma later but at the moment he felt his wife's arms shakily wrap around his waist. Looking at his love he saw the obvious worry in her cedar eyes as well as feel her shaky arms and her letting out a breath.

"I can't wait till the 6 weeks is over. But for some reason I fear it Yusuke." She looked so small against his chest and sounded like a lost child who was afraid of the darkness which night brought forth.

"I know, I can't wait either Keiko. Lets go take Rei to the hotel and then go eat. We can talk about our fears and everything then okay. I'm nervous just like you. So don't think you're in this alone. I want children also." He soothed to his wife before kissing her trembling lips and held her tightly to him.

777777 6 Weeks Later 777777

The day of which Keiko and Yusuke had waited for from the day that Rei agreed to carry their child had finally arrived. The 6 weeks had passed without fail and the couple along with their parents and Rei was back at the clinic. Yusuke had a brief moment of reminiscence of the initial consultation prior to the implanting. On how the singer's hips were barely the width to safely deliver a child, let alone accommodate a fetus past the 24 week mark that was roughly 6 months out of the 9 needed for the fetus to fully develop and be ready for the world. Today would have just been like any normal day but it just wasn't. The nurse had sauntered into the waiting room where everyone was waiting and smiled warmly. The waiting room was so quiet and the occupants tense and silent to where a pin could be heard dropped if one were to be dropped.

"Hino-san, Urameshi-san, Urameshi-chan please come this way Megumi-sensei is ready." The nurse kindly smiled before brushing her auburn hair from her face and smoothing her Hello Kitty scrubs of wrinkles and made sure of the three following her.

As they ventured the sterile white halls Rei felt a bad case of nervous butterflies suddenly come on. Instinctively her hand went to her stomach to try and pass through this spell of nervousness and still the butterflies.

"You okay Rei-chan?" Keiko's voice snapped her out of her ravine of thought.

"H-Hai. Just nervous is all." Rei smiled before the trio was shown to an examination room.

After being admitted to the same hospital nearly 12 years ago for child abuse treatment it was no wonder why the visits to the hospital gave her the willies.

"Rei-san, how are you?" The voice of her obstetrician and long-time doctor broke her from her inner turmoil.

"Oh, I'm okay just a bit nervous is all. So how have you been Megumi-chan?" Rei asked while moving her hands over her purse strap attempting to calm her nerves.

"Wonderful, although my roaster of a husband is a bit upset about the changing of my schedule. Now if you could change into this we can begin and determine whether you're carrying or not." The kind doctor smiled.

Looking at the blue hospital gown that now was in her hand and then to the bed Rei sighed before going into the bathroom. When she emerged from the bathroom she did as she did when she had the fertilized eggs transplanted to her uterus and laid back onto the bed. Blood was taken from her arm and sent to the lab to test for the presence of the hormone which would dictate her being pregnant.

"Okay Rei-chan . . . . this will feel just like it did last time. Just a bit of pressure but we're going to see if your cervix is closed or if you're tender due to that being a sign as well. So just relax and we'll take it slowly and painlessly." Megumi said while writing some notes down onto her charts.

Closing her eyes, Rei took a deep breath to calm herself as she felt her long time doctor check for the signs of impending expectancy. Instead of like last time where the pressure was slightly painful, this time the pressure was slightly funny feeling and the sensation crawled to her lower belly.

"Hm, okay Rei you can go change back into your clothes and get this filled to the line so we can get results in half an hour." Megumi gave Rei a collection cup.

As Rei stepped back into the exam room she prepared herself for the super embarrassing questions that she would have to answer in front of her friends.

"Alright Rei-chan, interrogation time." Megumi teased while waving her clipboard cheekily.

"Oh goodie. I can hardly contain myself." Rei grumbled while a faint pink hue crossed over the bridge of her nose.

"Question number one! Have you had a menstrual cycle or any kind of vaginal bleeding during these 6 weeks which followed the implanting of the eggs?" The faint blush went to a full blown cherry tomato red from the question.

"W-well, I had some a few days after the implant." Rei fiddled with her thumbs while trying to will her burning face to cool.

"Okay, question number two! Have you experienced any cramping during the time of the bleeding?" Megumi absentmindedly asked while jotting down more notes on her clipboard.

"Nope no cramping what-so-ever." Rei answered the question with her composure completely regained and butterflies at bay.

"Wonderful! Question 3: Have you felt any change in appetite, nausea or change in food tastes?" The scratching of a pen against paper drew Rei's eyes to the charts that her doctor was working on.

"I really feel no change in appetite but I have eaten more fugu than I have ever in a year. I did feel sick a few days ago which resulted in my not recording." She answered before Megumi closed the charts book.

"Final question: Have you still not gone out with that hottie at the studio?" A sly fox-like smile crept to the doctor's lips.

"Megumi Sagara! You shameless flirt! You're married!" Rei's eyes were wider than saucers.

"Not for me you idiot! You need to get over your 'intimacy' problems. I mean even Ami-chan got married and had a baby before you turned 20." The dark haired and equally dark eyed doctor huffed while brushing some loose strands behind her ear.

"Now's not the time to talk about my non-existent love life! Plus if you want a child to play with have one with Sanosuke-kun! The poor guy has wanted a child since you guys married 10 years ago. If I knew any better I would assume that you guys sleep in separate beds in separate rooms on opposite sides of that nice house of yours." Rei grinned like an imp from her bold accusation and challenge.

Keiko and Yusuke looked at the two women incredulously. They were acting like children with the taunts.

"Oh touché Rei-chan I at least have a sex life unlike you my darling lil' seamstress virgin friend. You don't even know how to pleasure a man without cringing in fear or disgust." Megumi grinned as she replied to this silent challenge.

Their eyes were locked onto each others for a stare off but was ended quickly from a nurse bustling into the room with result papers in hand. During this unique retort of Rei's challenge Keiko and Yusuke had to stop themselves from laughing their asses off from how riled up the singer got from the truth being rubbed in her face.

"Dr. Sagara, here's the results you were asking for." The nurse handed two manilla envelopes to the doctor before leaving like hell's hounds were nipping at her heels.

"Well now! Want to know what those results are or do you prefer to find out when Rei-chan gets a big stomach." Megumi got the attention of her patient and friends back on her.

"Let us in. What are the results?" Yusuke asked while feeling Keiko squeeze his hand tightly.

To prolong the delivery of the results Megumi was going to open the folders slowly but decided against it from the death harboring glare that Rei was sending her way. Thus with a flick of her dainty wrist the folder opened and its contents pulled out.

"From the blood that we took at the beginning of today's examination it indicates that you levels of progesterone and estrogen went up as well as the appearance of the pregnancy hormone. This is the main result from three tests that we took to confirm it." Megumi couldn't stop grinning from seeing Yusuke and Keiko's faces light up at this news.

"Then from the urinalysis the presence of the hormone was also present as well as a specific protein that is released only during pregnancy." She continued following the opening of the 2nd envelope.

From 2 out of the 3 tests proving to be positive Rei felt her stomach clench and slight fear registered through her body as the clipboard which was abandoned for the moment was retrieved.

"And last, from the physical exam the cervix was clamped shut and the tissue close to the cervix was tender. A sign of which means you are indeed pregnant so congrats you three." Megumi smiled brightly while watching the three let out breaths they were holding and smiling.

Keiko started to cry instantly while Yusuke now panicked to calm his overly emotional wife. Rei just looked at the doctor who held a knowing glint in her eyes. This was one adventure that was to be the most dangerous to the former senshi of fire. As they sat in the little office Megumi went to get Keiko and Yusuke's parents.

"Well what's going on?" Raizen barked while raking his fingers through his white mane.

"Tou-san . . . Kaa-san, Yukimura-tou-san, Yukimura-kaa-san. We're pregnant." Yusuke grinned while tears pedaled down the proud demon lord's cheeks before he was pulled into a tight hug courtesy of his mother.

"I'll be damned. So when is the child due?" Keiko's father asked Megumi as she shook hands with Raizen and Keiko's mother.

"The due date is going to be within the week of February 6th." Megumi smiled but her eyes portrayed otherwise.

Although the news was great for the couple who were going to be parents the news could be either way for the woman that was carrying the child. Looking at Rei she could already see it. But rather than talking to the singer alone she just nodded slightly to the quiet singer and then hugged the weeping Keiko who was thanking her to no end.

Rei watched the family hug, kiss and cry at the news. Her heart ached to see this scene. She had longed for a belonging, for a keep of her own. A man who would love her for her and not for her fame or for her money or for the power she held in her body, but she had always been the dreamer. Seeing what happened to the others made her swear from ever fulfilling the fate that was placed upon her by her princess and by her birthright. If she married she would experience unending loneliness from war and from her responsibilities as the queen of war. And if she bore a child of her own that child would be cursed to undergo the same fate as herself, forever cursed to die and live again and again. To never live a life of love or of true peace and freedom. This was the life she had decided for herself. Feeling her walls starting to crumble Rei stood up and excused herself from the celebrating family. Megumi following her to leave the family as well to their joy.

"Rei-chan, you know that the child will be due in three months right?" Megumi's cheery tone changed to a somber and right-to-business tone.

"Hai, demo . . . . I don't know how my body is going to react to the pregnancy. I mean look at how Ami's went. She was in so much pain because our gestational period differs from those of humans." Rei whispered while her voice quavered slightly.

"This happened with Ami-chan, Serenity-sama as well as Minako-chan and Michiru-chan. It's because it's the old generation line birthing on a new earth. I know you'll make it though. I just know it." Megumi said before seeing crystal tears petal down the senshi's cheeks.

"I'm scared Megumi. I'm scared." Rei's usually strong voice crack with a choked sob.

Megumi looked at the senshi of fire and only did what she could, and that was hug the now sobbing younger woman in her arms. So much had happened within the last couple of months of which the fire child should not have experienced but this one event she went into voluntarily. Maybe it was in hopes of seeing the future of humanity for herself or maybe it was so she could somehow experience what it would be like if she were to become a mother. Although she was the senshi of war and fire . . . the lone matriarch and empress of Mars was a woman and creation goddess. Creation, fertility, passion, and sensuality: these were the things that Mars represented to the highest degree. After Rei's emotions became curtained again she thanked Megumi for helping her friend and left with the happy family.

As they left the hospital, Rei turned to look at the large building. So many things had happened within the walls of the hospital which no one either knew or remembered. Feeling that swell of pain she would usually seal shut in a secret chamber of her heart come to the surface she grimly frowned before feeling a large hand rest on her shoulder making her jump almost out of her skin completely. All internal alarms went off in her mind as she sharply turned around and was face to face with Raizen who was now looking at her worried.

"Did I startle you Rei-san? I'm sorry. I was just going to say that we're going to have lunch at mine and Atsuko's house, please come with us. We'd love for you to come. We know you're busy with your next cd but you know …." The white haired male said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Rei chuckled before nodding her head in the notion of yes before being whisked away by the father of Yusuke's to the car that Keiko's mother-in-law and father-in-law came in. As soon as she got into the car she heard Atsuko laughing her ass off while talking on a cell phone, obviously enlightened by what the person on the other end was saying.

"Well then if the cake did that Yuki shouldn't of let Kuwabara do the batter. But we'll just get another cake on our way home. But yeah, Yusuke is on the other line so I'll let you go now Shuichi and they still don't know so you're in the green. I'll give you a call when they head toward the house alright? Bye." Atsuko was still laughing while hanging up as Raizen got into the driver's seat.

"What happened Atsu?" The white haired demon lord asked his wife while putting the car into reverse.

"The cake for the party killed itself so we need to go to the cake store real quick to get another one since Kuwabara was the one that fixed the mixture." Atsuko snickered before turning around in her seat to look straight at Rei.

Rei was slightly confused with what the brunet was talking about but at the sounds of a cake she held no complaints especially when the woman turned to explain the situation.

"We had a surprise party planned for Yusuke and Keiko if the tests were positive and since we were to be with Yusuke and Keiko-chan all day their friends were setting up for the party. Yusuke's best friend unfortunately fixed the cake batter and well the kitchen is a mess with the results of cake all over the kitchen walls so we need to go pick up a cake while we're at the store. Of course I'll need you to ask Keiko and Yusuke to be distracted while I and Raizen go get the cake but I'll ring ya to let you know when the cake is secured, if you don't mind that is." Atsuko smiled while winking.

Rei couldn't help but giggle at the piece of work that was Yusuke's mother, yet at this a slight pang of pain registered in her heart. This felt like something that had happened before. Passing it off as déjà vu she just nodded her head to being the conspirer who would have the two occupied while "Operation Cake" commenced. The trip to Wal-mart was a success, the cake acquired and the party still a secret but she was slightly shaken at the end of the trip. 

111111 During the Wal-mart trip 111111

Rei and Keiko were looking through baby clothing with Yusuke looking at cribs when a young couple walked into the isle. The small baby boy in the carrier that was whimpering for his mother's attention had started to cry. She didn't know why but Rei felt a sudden pain in her chest at the baby's cries and dropped the small outfit set and toy she was holding in her hands and clutched her chest. Being at the prime of her composure on the outside she bent down to retrieve the fallen items but while doing such tears suddenly blurred her vision and her hands shaky. Although the baby stopped crying after a few moments of being in his mother's arms Rei could still hear the cry of a baby. This baby's cry though, she sensed, was full of fear. Its world filled with darkness and fear. From the fear she felt that this child was going through she believed it to be the cries of one of many children she would hear in the night from her nightmares of that night her world crumbled. Squaring her shoulders and smiling at Keiko she was about to say something when Atsuko called to say that her and Raizen had hidden the cake and were ready.

1111111111111

Now heading to the modest house that was about 20 minutes from the supermarket Rei was baffled. Her amethyst eyes locked onto the world outside the window as she tried to rationalize why she was so startled by the cry of that child in the store. As she looked outside the window she saw the point of the one place she called her home, the Crystal Palace. At the moment though the beautiful sacred home of the cosmos' guardians was locked up and the legend fixed to where the palace was the only reminder of peace that existed over 6000 years ago prior to this war-torn world filled with crime and hate. Not realizing that she was clenching her fists tightly until the distinct feel of blood dripped off her fingers she looked at the droplets of crimson before sighing slowly to ease her rapidly pounding heart. Resting her other hand on her stomach for a moment she smiled slightly and in a sweet whisper she said….

"You're the future of this world. The protection of your parents and loved ones will befall me. A goddess in rags who now wanders with no home to go to. Believe me when I say this little one. No harm shall ever befall you nor to your world while the darkness sleeps within the walls of which does the seal in me live. "

After feeling a slight shiver from the movement of the child in her which was already into what would be the 3rd month of gestation of a normal human she smiled at the notion that this little child understood that her power whether locked or not would be used to protect it's loved ones with no bounds of loyalty. Right at the time she was done talking to the child which she was fostering for her best friend she got a look at their home. It was big, yet not so big: the perfect size to raise a family and encase it with unending warmth and happiness. A lump formed in her throat as she got out of the car. The house was as big as her friend Ami's house when her and her husband has brought their child home.

'There's not a time for regret or shame. There is only one road and that's to move forward and live in their name you idiot. You can't change the past few weeks even if you wanted to. You have to protect what you have left, screw the happiness that was supposed to be in your eyes. You cannot fail again.' Her thoughts viciously attacked her aching heart as she walked into the house to see Atsuko and Raizen sneak into the kitchen as Keiko and Yusuke walked into the darkened living room to be surprised by their friends.

Seeing the couple double over in surprise brought a smile to her lips while they were hugged by friends. As she watched she felt so surreal. A flash of the past came back to her. Of when her friend Ami had announced that she was expecting.

22222

The blunette was smiling so widely which her husband stood next to her in his armor with pride and power glowing from him like a beam of sunlight. Their fingers intertwined as they walked into the large room of which all the advisors sat for the entire alliance as well as the many humans who adored the smart queen of intellect. A gentle nod of her head indicated for the royal page to grab the ancient made parchment which held the news from the world and open it.

"Lords, Ladies, advisors and fellow friends of the White Moon Kingdom. With great jubilee and honor the Lady Ami of Mercury and Lord Alaster of Mercury bring you all news of hope." The page read before allowing the couple to step up to the podium to view their people as the page who had survived the attack the concurred over 6000 years ago dismissed himself with tears in his beady eyes.

Ami looked pensive and shy as usual when it came to addressing the old and new members and people of the rebuilt Silver Millennium yet with the news she was about to announce she could only smile her regal and genteel smile before allowing a pair of wings emerge from her back. The beautiful baby blue feathers on one as the other was a snowy white.

"People of Mercury, the Moon, Earth and alliance. I bring you the news of which brings all of good. In three months there shall an event that has not happened since the destruction of our world 6 millennia ago. I am expecting a child who will be the future leader of Mercury and Hermes' throne." Ami said before the crowd that came roared in cheers and congratulations for the royal couple.

During the announcement Ami's mate hade stayed close caressing her white wing, which signified the expectancy of their child, in a lovingly manner along with holding her small hand in his to settle her nervousness for public speaking.

22222222

Smiling to herself even more to remember when it came to the little girl's birth Rei felt tears swell hotly to her eyes. The face of the little blunette who looked like the carbon copy of her mother with her father's eyes flashed to her mind's eye. Being called godmother and aunt by the child had filled in the void of which she had always felt from not having the family that others had. But then while remembering the joy she remembered the little girl's death. She was barely 5 when the enemy had done its bidding in killing all the children in the sanctuary. Not knowingly to her, Rei had clenched her fists yet again as she bit back the nasty taste of failure and shame into submission in her subconscious. Joining Yusuke and them in the living room she was quickly introduced to the friends who were thanking her for helping the couple.

There was the red head male that had hugged the crying Keiko named Kurama, a tall male who punched Yusuke with orange hair named Kuwabara, an elderly woman with pink hued hair named Genkai, a bubbly blue haired woman named Botan, a lean male with a pacifier in his mouth named Koenma, a soft spoken woman who looked almost like Ami named Yukina, a tall male with a blue Mohawk named Chuu, a red haired male with oddly pointed ears named Jin, a blue haired male with icy blue eyes named Touya, and a black haired male who was sitting at the window sill named Hiei.

With a soft tone of voice she bowed slightly to the many friends that Keiko and Yusuke had and introduced herself formally. She felt uneasy with the friends hugging her but then again with the memories of her life flashing in her head since the hormones had slammed into her she couldn't control it. And since she was helping Keiko she would become a friend to her friends since she swore to herself she would not let anything happen to the family and friends of the child which she was carrying for her infertile friend. At the time they all took a seat Atsuko and Raizen came back out of the kitchen with Keiko's parents with cake and ice cream, although Rei was surprised for how much ice cream there was. At usual parties there was only the need of two large jugs of ice cream but there was one cake and 6 jugs of ice cream.

"Let's get this party started right!" Botan yelled before helping pass out the cake and ice cream.

Everyone got their cake and ice cream except for the friend of Yusuke's who sat at the window sill. With curiosity of a cat Rei went up to the darkly clothed male and felt an internal alarm go off in the back of her mind.

'_Don't' go near him!'_ It had warned yet Rei ignored it since her 6th sense didn't pick up any real danger from the male in front of her.

"Uno….Hiei-san do you not want some cake and ice cream?" She asked in an even tone that gave no command nor plead.

The male turned his eyes toward her and Rei felt her inner alarms blare even louder. His eyes were almost as crimson as….she didn't get a chance to register the rest of her thoughts when she noticed that the crowd behind her went silent as Hiei looked at her and glared hauntingly into her eyes. Pride and intimidation was reeking from his icy glare and the demand of respect and obedience as well poured from the stark red orbs that locked with hers. From this close proximity she could also feel her ability of reading to know that this male had seen much death and fought many battles. But as her ability, which was one of the only ones she had since she sealed her being away, stretched out more she had a hand to her throat with a sword accompanying it.

"HIEI!" Keiko yelled before Kurama rushed to knock the sword from the bloody-eyed male's hand and Yusuke started to yell at the male who was still glaring at her.

"Rei-chan! Are you alright? Hiei why did you do that!" Keiko yelled while looking at the small bruises on her throat from the pressure of the male's grip.

Not even knowing how long the male had tried to strangle her she let out a long sigh. The last time anyone had tried to strangle her was a few weeks ago, yet had her power not been sealed away the male who was glaring death at her would have been up in flames or with a sword in his chest. The breath of an immortals could never stop less their head be cut off or the blood oath they partake was broken intentionally. As she rubbed her throat she heard two of Yusuke's friends behind her whisper.

"He held her like that for two minutes how the hell was she not passed out from lack of air?" Chuu muttered to Touya.

Rei just ignored the gossiping duo behind her as she excused herself to her car which was long since parked in the front of the house since Yusuke drove it back at 9 this morning. She fished out the large bag that was well hidden in the trunk of the car. With a timid smile she rested her hand on the still flat surface of her stomach while pulling the bag out with the other. She knew the gender of the child prior to her agreeing to go through with the procedure, due to her empathic psychic abilities still bothering her with visions of both good and ill. She quickly gaited back to the house and placed her presents for the parents to be in with the pile of gifts which begged for their attention. And when it came time for the many gifts to be opened Yusuke looked at Rei with a slightly bewildered look stuck in his eyes. The clothes were a mixture of blue and pink with little giraffes and elephants on them with assorted baby toys in the bag followed with bibs and pacifiers and diapers.

"Well since the gender of the baby is still unknown I got both boy and girl clothing and toys." She smiled with a knowingly gleam in her eyes while looking at the smile that was on Keiko's face.

'This is what I want to protect: Your family, your friends, everyone. I want nothing but the utmost happiness for the both of you. This planet is on the verge of destruction at any given moment yet if I can give your family and friends as well as you the happiness that us ancients fought to protect and give then my life was not wasted.' Rei thought while the image of a boy and girl curled up in one large crib came to her mind sucking their little thubs while being watched by their parents.

For an odd reason but yet not so odd the young woman felt that void in her heart again. The longing for home, warmth, family and friends but all she could feel and hear was emptiness and the screams of thousands dying and screaming to be saved from the darkness that was currently sealed away in the gates of the crystal palace. Her chest started to ache badly as well as a headache starting to crawl from the back of her head to her temples. Unaware that she was swaying back and forth from the sudden pain she felt gentle hands rest on her shoulders to steady her. Looking back she was eye-to-eye with Shuichi who was looking some what concerned.

"Hino-san are you alright? You're pale and clammy. Please take a seat." The red head said while directing her to the seat he was sitting at moments prior to snapping Rei from the feelings of loneliness and unsettled anxiety and pain.

"U-Uh thank you. I didn't know I felt so off today. Maybe it's the hormones." She tried to play it off while the screams that were mere whispers in the wind were now howling like whistles in her head and before she knew it she was up and running for the farthest place from the warmth of the room.

She was feeling sick, bile sourly touching the back of her throat as the screams were invoking her to empty the cake from her stomach but as she rushed out of the back door of the house she fell to her knees clutching her head and whimpered before her body convulsed and her stomach emptied onto the grass. Her body was shaking like no tomorrow as she retched and dry heaved as pain coursed through her veins hotly. As she finally calmed she was able to open her eyes and felt her body go cold. Her gaze turned away from the haunting remnants of what she ate as well as the other element that expelled from her body in such urgency. She felt scared now, she wondered now on what she got herself into. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she reflected back on Ami and the others pregnancies. Did they go through this behind closed doors? The pain coursing through her was almost a rival to the fire that was her blood, it was scorching her and making her want to curl up and die it felt like when she was a mere teenager being thrashed around by the enemy when she was still inexperienced in battle with multiple lacerations to her body incapacitating her for days on end to the confines of her soft futon at the temple.

"I wish for those days back before all of this. Minna…..dousite?" Was a mere whisper to the wind before her world went black and a crude retort rung in the back of her mind.

'Are all women that are pregnant so weak. Hmph.' Was the last thing she heard as she fell back onto the hard cement.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

When she came to, Rei saw herself in a soft colored room with her clothes changed and a washcloth on her forehead. As she went to sit up she was eye-to-eye with the young woman that looked like her best friend.

"Ami-chan." She whispered before she felt herself starting to shake and feeling of bile touching the back of her throat.

"Hino-san, please lay back down you are not well." Yukina had told her before guiding her to lay back onto the futon.

Rei was wide eyed and trying to not get sick but looking at the gentle woman in front of her made things she didn't want to remember come back to her mind. Blue hair plastered to sweat and blood drenched skin, blood rushing down the hole which gaped from where the heart was, lifeless eyes of the blue sky staring back at her, the head rolling to the soiled earth that rattled under the feet which could barely hold her up. She tried to will the image of her friend's lifeless body away from her mind but it wouldn't vanish. She tried over and over again although it was mere moments in the actual reality but it was slow torture.

"Ami-chan…Ami-chan….please….Midori needs her mother. Please….Mercury you're supposed to protect her. Ami….Ami….AMI!" She felt the pain and hysteria from that night eat her alive before she felt warm hands tighten around her body, instead of comfort though she remained in that night.

TTTTT

"Yusuke! Something's wrong with Rei!" Keiko cried as she ran into the living room to get her husband after asking Kurama to hold down her friend who was shaking and screaming and thrashing.

"What?" Yusuke asked while looking at his wife before Yukina's scream reached the couple's ears as well as a dark haired male who was on the couch.

TTTTTT

"LET ME GO! UNHAND ME! THEY'RE DYING I HAVE TO SAVE THEM! PLEASE LET ME GO…I DON'T CARE IF I DIE AGAIN. I'LL JUST BE BORN ON THIS GODFORSAKEN PLANET AGAIN!" Rei's screams were heard as Keiko, Yusuke and Hiei made their way into the hallway.

"Hino-san! Calm down no one's here to hurt you." Yukina yelled while Kurama was trying to hold down Rei who was trying to go toward the window, stuck in a world of which she only knew.

"The future….the one we've worked so hard for Serenity-sama…..the earth….everything…..it's going to die again. Serenity-sama please don't allow the world we've sacrificed our joys and futures for to fall to shambles. I don't want this my lady. Please open your eyes….your people cry for you…..Usagi-chan…..its getting colder….is this what he's capable of? Is this why all the humans are…" The hysteria ended as soon as it began as the raven haired woman slumped into unconsciousness.

As Rei's lithe form slumped into Kurama's arms Yusuke looked at the passed out carrier of his child and then looked out the window. There in the distance was the lush palace that was part of history itself.

"What the hell was that about? Why was she acting like that?" He asked while looking at Yukina who was slightly shaken.

"I don't know why but it seems that when she saw Yukina-san it triggered her to get like this." Shuichi/Kurama said while looking at the passed out woman's face that was pale and tired looking.

"Was there anything she said that possibly started it?" Keiko asked while helping Yukina get off her knees.

" 'Ami-chan', That's what she said before she went crazy." Yukina shakily said while looking at the brunette with some fright evident in her deep red eyes.

"Seems like you indeed have a psychopath for a best friend." Yusuke teased Keiko while he picked the woman out of Kurama's arms and back toward the futon.

As he went to lay her down Yusuke noticed something as the yukata she was wearing shifted. There was a large scar he'd never saw running jagged close to her heart. Pulling the blanket over her small frame he looked over to his wife to bring her to him. As Keiko was walking over to her husband she felt odd somehow. As if walking to her best friends' side was something that was wrong. She shook off the feeling though and went to her husband and friend's sides.

"Keiko….I doubt this is from the abuse you told me she's gone through but look." Yusuke said while moving the fold of the material just slightly to expose the slightly fresh scar.

Keiko covered her mouth while looking at her husband shocked. She didn't see Rei with any such marks when they went to the beach a mere week prior to today. Yet from the looks of the scar it looked like it had been there for weeks or a month. As Keiko straightened up the cuff she heard something that sent chills down her spine.

"Fate….why do you call upon me to fight again. Wasn't the death of millions enough to satisfy your thirst to kill all of humanity and those who protect her children? My spirit is tired yet I cannot rest but the future I shall protect for my lady's final wish is absolute as my soul is always ready but the power which this body confines is sealed forever to remain dormant and never see the blood of the field of which this one was born to rule."

In the living room after Rei was well into a peaceful slumber Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kurama, Chuu, Jin, Hiei, Genkai, Raizen, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara and Atsuko were talking with worried looks on their faces. Many were not in the house when the episode happened but the words which Keiko repeated form Rei's lips had them on edge.

"I knew there was something weird about her next to her music." Yusuke muttered while Keiko was nervously looking at their friends.

"The real question though is what is it that is going on here? I mean she was speaking about rebirth like it was something that was an occurrence that happens all the time. Keiko could you tell me what Rei has told you about her friends and family?" Kurama asked while taking a deep breath trying to not wince from the pain in his side from Rei trying to struggle out of his arms.

"Well, when we were younger we met in the hospital. She had been abused by her father and on the day we met her mother was murdered not long before she was taken into the wing of the hospital. Rei-chan….she was and still is very quiet and withdrawn. She told Yusuke and I about her training overseas to become an international police officer and how she watched many of her friends die. The only friends she has next to us are in other regions of the world. There's a picture of them in her hotel room. Although I think she is hiding a lot of things, now more than ever." Keiko said while nervously fidgeting in her seat.

"Any odd occurrences happen after you met?" Kurama asked while noticing that Keiko was now biting her nails which only happened when she was the most nervous.

Keiko looked at her dear friends and husband before looking in the direction of her best friend's designated room and then back to the group in the living room.

"Well not long after she was released from the hospital the house of which she lived in with her father and mother suddenly went up in flames and strangely Rei-chan was in the house, not a burn on her skin, hugging her mother's kimono screaming for her to come back. Rei-chan didn't tell me this until the other night when we were talking about names for the baby." Keiko said while looking at the toys that her friend had given her.

"I see, do you think she could possibly have powers of sorts? I mean Hiei doesn't attack humans unless they pose a threat to him. But then again Hiei doesn't like anyone." Kurama muttered while looking at his friend whom which was glaring at him with those blood hued eyes.

"I know Rei-chan is slightly empathic….that comes with the field of work she was trained to do. Or at least that was until her grandfather was killed not that long ago. See her mother was a Shinto Priestess and since she went into her grandparents custody she underwent training to become a priestess as well. But I don't think she has any ties to anything paranormal or with anything relating to Reikai or Makai if that's what you're trying to get to Kurama-kun." Keiko sighed before hearing the door to Rei's room open and a pale Rei emerged from the room and into the hallway.

"Keiko-chan, I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere. I'm not feeling so well. If you could please….take me to Megumi-san's office or to the Hikawa Shrine not that far from here." Rei whispered while shaking slightly and eyes half closed.

"I'll take you to the shrine then Rei-chan. I'll call Megumi-san to come over and check you over. You must be stressed out, you need to rest some. I'm going to take her home you guys so please wait for me." Keiko pleaded while steadying the woman in her arms.

"Sure thing, just be careful Keiko. Or better yet let Kurama go with you. I'm sure he has some herbs to settle her stomach and stuff." Yusuke said while pushing the red head into his wife's direction.

"Thank you. We'll be back." Keiko said while leaving through the front door with Kurama helping her get Rei to the car.

After watching the blue suburban pull out of the driveway all the demons and humans alike in the room looked at Yusuke.

"Wasn't the Hikawa shrine closed over 6 years ago?" Genkai inquired before taking a sip of her tea.

"Hai, when the priest died since there was no one to take up the duties of caring for it they closed it and will soon be building a shopping plaza there. Why they went there is something I don't get." Jin said while pointed ears twitched in excitement of a mystery.

"But Keiko just said that Rei's grandfather was a priest so that may be the temple they used to run together. Familiar environments can calm the ill at ease as they say." Chuu said while taking another drink before resting his booted feet on the coffee table, to have them shoved off by Yusuke.

"Keiko would kill you if you ruined the furniture Chuu. I don't want to be at the end of her wrath today thank you." The detective muttered before the entire room erupted in laughter.

"Yusuke you're so domestic now, it's sorta frightening." Kuwabara laughed before being smacked by the said 'domesticated' male.

"Domestic my ass, I can still take you on and kick you any day." Yusuke muttered while going into the kitchen to get some more food for the guests.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei looked out the window while the car moved forward. Zips of pain coursing up and down her small frame from the children in her moving in fear of the energies they felt in the air. Resting a hand on her stomach Rei tried to will herself to calm down but it did not come. The children were restless and the song of fate was whistling in her head loudly along with the screams of the thousands begging to be saved on that fateful night. Her hand abandoned her stomach as she covered her ears. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she bit back the commands which she wanted to scream. For the screams to disappear, to go away and stop haunting her. Taking in shaky breaths she just tried to look out again to the world which was on a small and dangerous teeter tooter between existence and utter obliteration. With the beautiful palace of crystal in viewing range Rei sighed while moving stray strands of hair from her eyes. How much longer? How much time did she have left before everything went to hell again? With one protector that cannot protect anymore what did this world have left for defense? She hated this weakness that consumed her. Looking back at the night of events she couldn't remember why she took the blade and sealed her power away. What was it that brought her to such a state of trauma that she would lock her own power away to never touch?

As she pondered on this she was unaware of the red headed friend of Keiko's picking her from her seat like a child and carrying her into the shrine where there were gravestones in the sight of the sakura trees. There were 17 names listed on the 10 gravestones. 5 of the stones were obviously meant for children since they bore either animals or angels next to the names of the children.

Keiko looked at the temple that was once Rei's home and saw the stones and whilst the red head was carrying her friend into the forsaken temple that was not taken care of in so long she went to the grave markers of the children and read them off.

"For the child of Light. Her brilliance was cut short but along with her Excellency and his grace her memory will never fade. We will miss you little lady of the Earth and Moon. Lady Serenity XIII of the White Moon Kingdom and Golden Gaia Alliance." Read one…the child being only 7 at death.

"For the child of Love. Her antics of joy and mischief will forever be the rival of her mother and father's who have joined her. We will miss you little lady mischief of Venus and Andromeda. Lady Avriella of the Restored Venus Kingdom and Andromeda Alliance." Read the second one….the child being 5 at death.

As Keiko looked over the gravestones she noticed a similarity between them. All of them related toward a planet or an alliance and the dates were only recent yet the stones looked faded from not being kept. As she went down the small row she got to the third child's stone and froze.

"For the child of Ice. Her death was of the most unbearable for the Lady Queen Ami of Ice as well as for the aunts and godmothers who had to witness it. Her witty remarks and come backs will be missed greatly. The alliance which would have been forged between the planet of ice and of fire will forever remain a mere dream for this light was taken away from us. Taken away at such a young age….being the youngest we will miss you forever. Lady Midori of the Restored Mercury Kingdom and Golden Gaia Alliance." The third stone read……the child being merely 4 years of age at death.

Keiko for a reason unknown felt tears well into her eyes. The name of the mother on the stone made her feel something she couldn't bear to feel. Remembering what Rei was screaming at Yukina. 'Ami-chan, Ami-chan….Midori needs her mother' Now was repeating in the back of her mind. This was all making her confused. The names, the titles, the dates of the deaths. If a mass killing of this magnitude in fact did occur the world would know but she didn't remember hearing anything of a mass murder of royals in the past few weeks. Just mere incidents of political members and their families disappearing or making progress on treaties with other countries but nothing of mass genocide. After the spell of guilt of not knowing who these people were passed by she stopped at the fourth stone. Either this child was dead for a longer time than the others or the stone was just made poorly but not much could be read on the stone. Looking at the date though Keiko figured then that the child here also died the same date the others did and at the age of 9.

"For the child o-----. Born of miracle--------------- cursed world with sightless eyes-----------mother of this cursed child-----------------yet loved no matter what punishments had been put forth her path-----------------------child forsaken yet died a death not suitable for a first male heir in over 6000 years of the last great king. -----------------------will be missed----------." Was all she could read before Kurama came up from behind her and tried to move some of the dirt that was forever stuck on the stone.

"How in the world did these get so weathered?" He inquired while trying to brush the dirt off the one in front of her.

"I think this child was something not good. Look at what you can read. It talks about this child being the first in 6000 years! How is that possible? Humanity itself has only existed for about 3000 at the most." Keiko said while Kurama went to the first gravestone that was of an adult's.

"For the goddess of the light and of purity and peace. From the womb of the eleventh holy queen of the moon Lady Selene you were born of virgin conception and brought into a world of pain, war, and stuggle. Yet with all your work and after many reincarnations you were joined with the Gaian Prince and revived the Moon and Earth to its former glory of peace and sanctity along with allying your world with the cosmos for peace. With all the works that take over thousands of years to do it only resulted in pain. The blood of the woman who lies here protected both immortal and mortal alike, of earth and other stars as brothers and sisters. With your unexpected assassination your world has crumbled and only is saved from obliteration from a shield of which you erected until the fated time of which your final servant shall take forth your will and complete it. May you rest in peace fair goddess of the Moon and all of creation. Lady Neo-Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, the Golden Gaia Alliance and of the Cosmos, our Moon Bunny and best friend for all of time. Mate of Neo-King Endymion of the Golden Gaia Alliance and Cosmos" The stone read on its white marble surface the woman buried only dying at the age of 24 years.

"Oh my god. She was so young." Keiko covered her mouth while going to look at another of the adult stones to find what she was looking for in a nearly smoky grey marble was a stone that matched the name of Midori's mother.

"For the goddess of Ice and Knowledge. From the womb of Hermes' chosen you were born into a world of which forbade women from acquiring knowledge yet with your spirit gained the education and freed the oppression of which kept women in the dark of the world around them. In this life which everything had ended you had found happiness with the man who was your sworn mate from the life which you were truly born to and bore the first female heir the Mercury throne had ever seen since your own birth yet the child was ripped from you on that fated night along with your horrendous death which followed by the hands of the enemy. For you our dear friend and strategist we honor you in the aid of sealing the enemy away within the reaches of our holy place until the appointed day. We love you Ami-chan and miss you. Lady Queen Ami of the Revived Mercury Kingdom, mate of Alaster of Andromeda/Mercury." The stone read as the woman mentioned on the stone was of only 25 years prior to death.

Kurama looked back at the temple to see Rei standing there, her violet eyes wide in that of horror while clutching her stomach. And then instantly the pain vanished to something which hinted fear and betrayal. Her eyes flickered to what seemed like a murky brown or deep marron before she straightened her back and marched toward him and Keiko.

"What are you doing?" She asked icily while looking at the stones.

"No, we should be asking you that question Hino-san. Who……no what are you?" Kurama asked while noticing the pain the lacerated into her body from her hand quickly covering her mouth as blood slipped through her fingers.

"Rei-chan!" Keiko shrieked at seeing her friend remove her hand from her mouth to see blood running down the corners of her mouth.

"Why didn't you guys just leave after dropping me off. You're to not ask questions or know more about me. You have no idea what danger you're putting yourselves in." Rei struggled to say before walking past the two to touch the marble stone with her clean hand.

"What is this about!" Kurama demanded before Rei turned to face him.

"Luna, guardian of the former Neo-Queen please show yourself to erase any possibilities of danger to the only human and her friends of which need protection from the destined date of battle." Rei muttered before a woman with beautiful raven hair appeared before Rei in a bow of sorts, her hair in many buns as a moon symbol glowed on her forehead and a moon necklace dangled from her neck as her short yellow dress moved along with the wind.

"Rei-chan….what are you doing?" Keiko asked before watching the woman turn toward her and Kurama with a chalice in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Keiko-chan. You can't know any of this. For your sake as well as the sakes of your children and the future of the human race; I'm dead to everyone….my real identity." Rei whispered before Keiko's world went blank from the contents of the chalice being splashed over her and being absorbed into her skin.

Kurama was wide eyed to see the woman use an ancient fluid in which he deemed not attainable anymore. It was from the reaches of the underworld, from the fabled and once existent River of Memories which was guarded by a minor goddess (I don't remember her name, I wish I had the Sailor Stars manga to put it here…..if someone knows it tell me in a review or email) whose name died on the lips of many demons and humans alike not long ago. She alone was one who allowed one to remember their life or forget it, in mere portions or in totality. Kurama was feeling an odd sense of fear from how the woman walked up to him in a near feline-like gait with hips lazily swaying that made the Youko side of him purr in appreciation until she started to whisper something in a dead language which was close to latin. From what he could gather from when he took latin, since this language sounded so much like it, she was asking her lady for forgiveness of erasing a human's memory of information that will come up yet again in the matter or months or years because of the promised day of the end of the world.

Even though he was a demon, Kurama knew this would wipe away what Rei didn't want them to know. And when the water covered his skin he instantly passed out and when he would awake he would not remember why he was in Rei's backyard where the graves of her grandparents and mother were and left with Keiko back to Yusuke's.

666666666

Rei watched the two friends leave the temple with relief before running to the bathroom to vomit yet again, except the contents were not of slightly digested food but of blood. Remembering what Luna had told her before leaving back to the time plane she wanted to just die.

'They will remember everything….along with the rest of the humans of the earth of what happened over 2 months ago. You can't protect them for long Rei-chan. And I know how much you want me to stay but Diana is unattended in the gates so I must go back and I cannot interfere or help you in the battle that is to come. We love you though Rei-chan. And they miss you just as much if not more than you miss them.' The Moon guardian said in a motherly tone before vanishing back to the gates.

From what she had gathered from how Luna spoke to her, she was going to erase the memories of Yusuke and the others from her episode of flashing back to that night to not cause any problems and to divert the enemies' gaze to look at only seeking out Rei and not the innocents that were around her. Completely exhausted and unable to eat Rei just slowly crawled to her bed and finally fell into the world of which she had longed to see since seeing Megumi to received the news that made Keiko and her husband happy, praying to not see any visions of the future and to just have the dreamless sleep that she had the past three nights.

Author's Notes: Here I tried to make up for the time that I hadn't updated this fic. I have so much planned for it. Some things might seem a bit choppy and disoriented….i'll assure you that half of those things were meant to be written in that way/format. I hope you liked this chapter cause I had a whole bunch of ideas collided with each other. And since it's been a while I might have mixed up the names I had planned for the children but rest assured I'm more than likely going to revise this chapter. Please review me and let me know what you thought though okay? I really need the feedback for this chapter.


	3. Dreams, Emotions and Songs

Revelations of the Worlds

Summary: Two good friends meet up after many years have passed from when they separated. One unable to have a child through natural causes while the other volunteers to help. One has known love while the other never knew love. But that will all change when the friend of the one's husband comes into the picture. Can years of abuse and pain be erased with the coming of surrogacy, a handsome raven haired male and the loud screams of fate? AU YYHSM

Chapter 3: Dreams, Emotions and Songs

The slumber which was usually calm and dreamless for one male who was thrashing rigidly on his bed was haunted by something that had been haunting him for the past month and half.

'MINA! IIE!' The red-haired, red eyed woman screamed as the bodies her companions fell to her feet in bloodied heaps of flesh.

'Surrender child of sorrow and death. Your fate was well since sealed on the day of your birth. You along with the rest of the ancient White Moon Kingdom are to die here and now. You've seen our power. Look at all the children around you, following their parents so eagerly. Ah yes, that reminds me. Where is the charge of which you watch over? Is he in sanctuary with the Mercury heiress? I shall visit them now then shall I.' The voice of a male's boomed in his mind making the sensation of the woman's pain intensify as the woman's small frame was shocked with electricity and licked with blades which were carried by the wind, blood sprayed onto the cold ground beneath her.

Her screams were chilling as tears of now turned blood fell to the ground under her. Her body was convulsing uncontrollably from the electricity still zipping through the cells in her body. The attack was only a minor one as the man rushed toward her and stabbed her in the chest numerous times with a long blade.

Although he was merely watching this event in his nightmares, the pain was one thing he could feel from the woman. Her thoughts racing through his mind as if they were one and the same.

'Kill me, please kill me. Oh gods….I have failed them. I don't deserve to live. Why did they protect me? I'm so weak, so pathetic. I shouldn't live.' Her thoughts brought forth by extreme pain and mournful agony of the heart reached his usually icy heart.

Blood spilled in splotches to the ground as the woman looked up at the man who had started the massacre to kill all that she held dear.

'See if you can beat me to sanctuary little child of death. You'll see just what your ill fated birth started.' The male said before vanishing as the woman went to follow suite but to see it was too late.

He felt the taste of bile rise to the back of his throat, though again as he kept reminding himself that this was a dream it was so real. All the children in this so-called sanctuary were slaughtered and all that there was left were a young boy of about 10-years-old holding tightly to his child a girl of about 5 or 6 who was crying without abandon into the boy's chest.

'Stay away!' The boy yelled with his head tilted up in the male's direction, sightless blue eyes accented with pale white hair seemed to focus on the male.

'Are you not the charge of the imperial highness that has the relation of Saturn in her veins?' The male asked while slowly advancing toward the boy and girl.

'What is your business here obstructer of peace and killer of the holy goddesses and gods?' The boy hissed while slowly detaching the girl from his arms to take a protective stance in front of her.

'Toushiro-kun? Iie! You can't!' The blue haired, blue eyed girl cried while clinging to the boy's leg.

'Shh, it's all going to be okay Midori. You know we'll make it. And even though you're a baby….I will take you as my bride.' The snowy-haired boy smiled weakly in the direction of the girl before a long sword came to his hands.

'So the blind one takes his stance in the war then? Too bad you'll have to die then….or shall I kill your betroth before heeding your begs to kill you so you can join your little ice princess?' The male asked before being stabbed in the back for the young boy's answer to be conveyed.

'If I were to so carelessly let you go, my mentor would be the most upset. She has trained me better than to allow the slayers of any of the court to leave alive.' The boy icily muttered before falling back to avoid a slash of a staff.

He watched this dream again as usual the white haired male being seriously injured and being forced to hear the small girl be brutally murdered before him. Tears fell down the pale cheeks of the boy's at he felt his ice princess' clammy hand confirming her death and invoking a rage so fierce. But in the end the boy being killed in front of the woman that he called his mentor. The woman screamed an agonized wail of pain as if her soul was seared from her body before she stood on shaky legs and formed twin blades in her hands. One ended up stuck in the male's heart but not killing as the other went into the woman's chest as she cried for it to end. For everything stop and continue when the shield which her lady made would crumble. For her memories of the massacre to be cleaned from her heart and of her charge being killed……but she was unlucky for when she woke the next day she would remember the murders of her friends and comrades but not of the charge with sightless blue eyes and white hair that she had held tightly to her chest before taking a final breath as the world stopped and went white.

KKKKKKKKKKK

Hiei sat up in the bed which he was sleeping in. The sheets and pillows along with the faintly scared ashened skin that glowed in the moonlight were saturated with sweat that was cold as ice. The woman's blood red eyes that were consumed with agony, her screams while holding the child to her chest as his blood saturated her tattered clothing, her bloody tears that coursed down her face: all of it seeming far too real to be just a dream. Feeling the need to be assured of his home's security the koorime slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers prior to exiting the moonlit room that was predominately decorated with the colors of crimson and black.

The night was crisp and had a small chill that hinted to the winter which was slowly starting to roll in. No noise could be heard in the small apartment that was occupied by the demon and his sister. Although the small demon female was sleeping Hiei could only smile.

"Oyasumi nasai Yukina." His blood hued eyes gleamed under the moonlight.

The small blunette was tucked under a pure white mink blanket smiling a small smile in her sleep unknown of her brother's patrolling the halls. To Hiei Jaganshi he could never have imagined that he would be openly able to watch his sister and be accepted by her with no shame or regret yet as he felt happy he felt an odd unsettlement flood his mind. Earlier today he met his friend's surrogate while discovering that his friends were proudly expecting. Rei Hino, for some reason he felt threatened by her presence but couldn't place why. Looking at his sleeping sister's chest rising and falling he remembered what he felt when Rei introduced herself.

His inner alarms rung, screaming that this woman carrying Yusuke's children for Keiko was not a normal human. Her deep violet eyes and aura reeked of not only extreme sorrow but was nearly overwhelmed due to the smell of blood being almost the entirety of her presence. He felt the urge to grab Yukina and get her to a safe place. Hiei had never felt any fear for anything, especially not a damn female but the smell of blood was enough to trigger his survival instincts to kick in.

Hearing Keiko explain how the woman was practically bathed in her mother's blood at 5 as well as witnessed the deaths of many friends in the line of duty as a trainee in the international police academy calmed him a little but then again the smell of blood wouldn't be this potent unless the raven haired woman was the one who killed them. Her loyalty to Keiko though eliminated the prospect of any kind of betrayal. He was wracking his brain at thinking into the nystery of which was Urameshi Keiko's childhood friend. Coming to a dead end the Jaganish was about to give this issue a dismissal when an idea came to mind. The human mind was the most vulnerable when the body is at rest, he could look into her mind and dig into secrets to solve the puzzle she presented herself to be.

Uncovering his jagan, Hiei leaned against the doorframe and focused on finding her wave link and was utterly surprised at what he saw there. She was dreaming in her sleep, though these dreams seemed to be more along the lines of memories than actual dreams.

'Come on Ames! You can do it!' He saw Rei cheering on a woman that looked like his sister who was laying on a hospital bed her pale legs being held up as the situation became known to the demon when he saw that her stomach was swollen with a child.

'If you can't get her out in 2 minutes we're doing a cesarean this is too dangerous! Tell her something Alaster!' Hiei heard and saw Megumi who wore an exasperatedly worried look on her face.

'Daijoubu Megumi-chan. I want to naturally birth our first born at least!' The blunette could barely whisper before blood crept from her mouth and traveled down the corners of her mouth.

'Don't fuck with me Ami! This is a new generation being born! Your life and the baby's are in grave danger. You can't have a natural birth! Oh hell! Quick bring a healer the baby has crowned!' Megumi yelled before the room busted into utter chaos.

In mere moments the cries of a baby filled the room along with Megumi's commands. The petite woman who had birthed the wailing baby girl was bleeding to death on the bed.

Right away a young woman with chin length raven hair and amethyst eyes that matched Rei's almost too where they looked identical was ushered into the room.

'Hotaru-sama, onegai! Save my wife.' Alaster bowed lowly to the woman while clutching onto his daughter as if his entire world would shatter if the child's mother were to die.

'It's alright Alaster-sama. She's my sister-in-arms. I won't allow your child to be without a mother like Rei-nee-san and myself. I'll do my best.' The pale woman said while sitting herself next to the bleeding woman.

'Alaster…the baby….how is….she?' Ami weakly whispered toward her husband.

'She's doing fine. She's completely healthy but lacks a name, since the war has been going on we never got to discuss about one.' Alaster shakily said while reaching out to clutch his wife's hand in his.

'Let me see her…..please.' She requested while weakly reaching out to hold the whimpering bundle of blankets.

'She's a beautiful baby Ami-chan.' Hiei saw Rei whisper to the woman who was tenderly touching her daughter's face, as if committing it to memory.

'You think so….Rei-chan?' Ami whispered before her deep ocean blue eyes started to droop.

'Of course Ami. She's a beauty which will have many suitors that'll make Alaster work at making sure they don't get her. I mean look at her eyes. She'll have boys after those puppy brown eyes.' Rei shakily said as Ami was looking more fatigued and pale.

'Oh no….guess Toushiro should protect her. But…..Midori….for some reason her eyes not only match Alaster's but also the pure terrain of the earth. Alaster…..can we name her Midori? I know its an odd name but can we?' Ami's voice wavered as her eyes went to the ones which matched her child's which belonged to her husband's.

'Hai Koishii. Her name shall be Midori.' Alaster said before seeing his wife's eyes close.

'Arigato……Al……'Ami barely breathed.

'Ami? Ami!' Alaster started to panic as he noticed that his wife didn't move at all and the baby was scooped up by Rei as he started to grab Ami's hand and clutch it tightly to try and feel out any warmth.

'Hotaru-sama!' Hiei's attention was directed back to Rei's look-alike who was an ashened pale and heavily breathing.

'She….She'll be fine. I healed her busted vessels that came from the stress of the labor and birth. She just needs rest.' The woman shook while resting a hand over her chest.

'Taru….you're going to kill yourself one day by trying to heal every ailment. But then again you're still trying to prove yourself to be not only the feared child of death but also of life ne?' Alaster asked while trying to keep the woman stable on her feet while hugging her to him as a silent and yet much relieved thank you.

'I'd like everyone in this galaxy to look at me as one of them and not as a harbinger of doom to all life. I'm glad that I could pay Ami-chan back for the kindness she has shown me for all these years. Although we were once enemies I love our ice princess just as much as you do Alaster. I would never be able to part with her too soon. Stay with her…..she'll want you and Midori when she awakes.' Hotaru smiled a small smile before looking at the child that was the product of Ami and Alaster's.

'Welcome to the world Lady Midori Amillea Mizuno-Andromeda child of the lady and lord of the ice.' Megumi whispered while touching a faintly glowing symbol on the child's forehead as the memory started to fade away and all there was left was a vast field.

The field was empty, dead grass crunched under Hiei's feet as he wondered in the woman's mind. The world which was her mind was practically dead. The only light there was, was something similar to a moon except it was not the moon but a different entity that was nearly a blood red. As he as about to wonder deeper into the field he heard something.

"Protect them please. I know I am powerless to do such but if anything protect them. I don't need to lose anymore than I have. I should not even be here. I failed to die with them. I failed to fulfill my duty. I may have been the only unattached one because of betrayal but why? Why did you do it? Why?" He saw Rei in front of a once full pond that was dry, her shoulders shaking in the notion of crying.

Hiei was about to go to get closer but something caught his eye. It was like there was a mirror in front of Rei. When she looked up at the reflection in front of her he saw two different things as she looked at the reflection of what her tears had created in the nearly dead lake. There in the reflection mirroring her was the woman that Hiei saw with the red hair, red eyes and bloodied tears chained up on a cross looking back to the raven haired violet eyed crying woman. The woman within the reflection screaming for release was evident as Rei was pounding the 'glass' that was before her.

"I can't protect them like this! I need to be released!" Rei yelled at herself as the world around her disappeared and was replaced to something else of the past in which she was walking to the Tokyo Tower, a bright light glowing at the tip top of the tower.

'My beloved Endymion…..I remember now…..our forbidden love all those thousands of years ago. The joy we had….and the pain.' A blonde woman in a beautiful white gown with a golden moon symbol on her forehead whispered while cradling an unconscious man to her chest whispered as tears fell down her face and spun itself into a beautiful crystal.

"USAGI! MINNA! AAAHHHHHHH!" Rei screamed before another scene came to her surroundings.

This time there was a handsome man with dark brown hair was kneeling before her, a ring in his left hand. Rei's eyes were wide if not nearly completely dialated.

'Rei Avriella Rhila Hino…..will you do me the honor of being my bride and mother of my children?' The man asked as Rei was shakily trying to touch the figment of her memory before the brown haired male appeared again but dead in the arms of another woman that her stomach was swollen with child.

"Yuchiro…..Yuchiro……you swore to me…..you BASTARD!" Rei screamed before explosions shook the world of her mind as screams of millions were heard and Rei tried to cover her ears.

'Help us! My baby! The queen has been assassinated!' The voices cried as the surroundings of the dying world changed to a throne room and there was the blonde haired woman with silver hair bathed in blood holding a flush pink haired child in her arms while the dark haired male she was cradling to her was next to her with his head lopped off and on the opposite side of the room.

"Enough…..stop it! Stop it! I can't take this anymore! Please I'm begging you!" Rei held her head while her clothes changed to that of armor and numerous lacerations and cuts came to her skin and blood gushed out of her body in blotches.

'We have to protect them! Everything we've worked for is falling apart! We fight on! For our Queen and King!' A woman with a long brown pony tail in green armor yelled like a martyr before holding a staff in the air charging into the crowd of oddly looking creatures.

"Can you hear me papa? Papa please? Make it end. I'm sick….I want to sleep. Please papa….mama…..hold me like you did all those years ago. I'm scared." Rei whispered before a man with long black hair tied back in a leather tong wearing blood red armor materialized and wrapped arms around the shaking Rei.

'You can't resurrect the dead little firebird. We know we died all those years ago but we'll stay here until the time is to come. You're in chaos. You cannot fight in the state of mourning you are in. You only know so much of what happened. Your guardians are protecting one last memory from you for if you knew it you would break. I will not allow my line to end like this.' The proud man tried to sooth the child he had not seen in nearly 6000 years.

Hiei was shocked at the things he was watching in this chaotic and unstable mind. He was confused though. Were these memories or nightmares or what? He was confused. But before he could investigate anymore his gaze was locked with a woman's who held much wisdom and blood. Her scent was nearly matching the scent of Rei's.

'Will you save me from the darkness of my soul stranger?' The woman asked before her cool hands touched his face in that of a lover's caress as he was shoved from Rei's mind.

As he finally came back to his physical body, Hiei noticed that he couldn't remember half of what he saw. The only things that burned in his mind was the pain of the red haired woman screaming while clutching to the child she had mentored and being chained to the cross with blood running down her face in the notion of tears. Hiei just tried to remember what he saw in the girl's mind but nothing came up. He felt frustration at this. It was like she had a self defense mechanism in her mind to keep painful things from polluting her mind or from being taken from her mind.

'What you are doing is not wise young man.' A voice…that voice he heard before being shoved out of Rei's mind whispered in his ears.

"What's going on here?" He muttered before feeling an oddly familiar sensation crawl through his body.

'The child with the hair and eyes of blood is screaming for release, if you go to her you will awaken the cries of revenge too early. The chosen day is yet to come. You are best to be ignorant of who the child is and where she is. But you have something that belongs to her. You must return it or she and many others will die. You will soon find out what is it of hers you have.' The voice whispered ominously before Hiei fell to the ground in pain while clutching his right arm in pain.

"What the hell?" He growled while feeling the heat of the Koukoryu searing from his arm.

'His mistress……she's in need of protection…..no one will remain to keep her safe.' The voice said before leaving, the familiar burning fading with the voice.

As Hiei felt the presence leave the pain in his arm disappeared. With that odd occurrence over the demon looked over his sister one more time before falling back to his bed exhausted from using his jagan and falling into a dreamless sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her shivering body jolted awake immediately after the feeling of her soul being scratched at ended. Rei wrapped her arms around herself to try and get the uneasiness she felt out of her skin due to it feeling like it was crawling there. She was having her usual nightmares like always except it felt like someone else was watching, but the only ones who could do that are all dead or in charge of the time gates to make sure no more disturbances breech it. As the crawling feeling dissipated the feeling of nausea replaced it sending the woman to throw herself to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach into the porcelain god known as the toilet. She didn't want to know what else fell into the murky water on the bowel so she turned away from it as the fixture flushed. Brushing her teeth, Rei woozily went to the fire room and threw herself against the large pillow that she placed before the flames. The fire already comforting her as she curled up there. In moments the senshi of war was asleep, kept safe by the spirits of her ancestors which frequented here with the flames presence.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The morning was the typical for Rei although there were many things that were different about her life now. This moment was one of the one she wished never happened though.

"I swore to Keiko that I would not do any kind of work while I was going through this surrogacy. I do not want any kind of publicity to get out about this, they won't leave Keiko and Yusuke alone if anyone finds out about this and then question when I will marry and have children myself." Rei growled, extremely moodily might we add, at her blonde haired manager who was twitching slightly trying to not aim his 45 magnum at the woman's head for being uncooperative.

"We need three of your songs for the new disk to be in a PV now though, you must understand that!" A manager from another group in the same company exclaimed while trying to keep Rei's manager from blowing a gasket.

"You are to ask the parents of this child then prior to anything being done….do you understand." Rei punctuated while standing in front of the two men, shoulders squared and eyes narrow, her war goddess temper showing itself to the two men who were oblivious of who and what she was and capable of.

"Y-Yes Hino-san. Right away and I'll tell the president also while I'm at this." The other manager shakily said while dragging Rei's manager with him out of the office.

Rei smacked her forehead slightly after watching her manager and Sakano of the group Bad Luck's manager leave in haste. She had neither time nor patience for idiots today. She was supposed to be just in the studio to record some more music, not do promotional videos for the cd until after the children were born. When she walked out of the room she was in she saw Keiko and the others there with their jaws a gaped. A small smile came to her lips to see that they were here. She needed someone here in this hell hold to make it interesting and less boring.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were out touring around the sights?" She asked before Yukina came up to her with a boxed lunch in her hands.

"Keiko-chan said that you've been here since 6 this morning so we came by to bring you lunch Rei-san." Yukina smiled kindly as Rei opening the box to see the assortments of morsels.

"Thank you everyone. Hey, you guys want to watch me record? It's not as fun if I'm just in there with the crew yelling at me." Rei smiled while sneaking a bite of a octopus shaped sausage.

"Sure! That would be awesome." Keiko excitedly smiled before her and the others were directed by Rei into a large recording room where they saw Rei's gaijin-looking manager cleaning his gun carefully in a corner and a pink-haired male next to the mic controls near the Plexiglas.

As Rei entered the room, the pink haired male looked up and smiled before glomping her. Rei smiled and hugged the male, leaving the others completely confused as they did a weird handshake of sorts.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back in here. I heard that K and Sakano really pissed you off Rei-Rei." The pink haired male said while swinging his arm around Rei's shoulders.

"Shuichi-kun, you should know that when I promise someone something the conditions much be met by all means. And that even means holding off the release of my next cd." Rei smiled mischievously.

"Whoa! Are you Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck?" Keiko interrupted the friends while pointing to the pink haired male.

"Are you the friend in which Rei is preggers for?" Shuichi asked while pointing at Keiko.

"Yeah I am. Yes I am." They both answered at the same time to each other's questions.

"KYAAA! I love your music Shindou-san!" Keiko squealed before being hugged by the bubblegum haired male.

"I knew Rei-chan have more friends than just the ones who died in the war!" Shuichi cried before looking at Rei who was smiling brightly.

Yusuke was wide eyed while looking at the pink haired male in front of him. Kuwabara was pale while Yukina was introducing herself to the male speaking of how she was also a fan which made Hiei's eyebrow twitched. Right before them was the hottest rock star of Japan…..the gayest also to which his relationship with world renown romance writer Eiri Yuki was the most spoken about news in the past few months since the first breaking concert of Bad Luck's.

"I can't believe your wife is a fan of his." Kuwabara said while his obvious 'gay-dar' was going off.

"So really Shuichi why are you here? You never come and see me unless……oh now lemme guess Yuki-kun kicked you out again." Rei said while looking at the young man who was smiling joyfully with Yukina and Keiko.

"Nope, even better Rei-chan. You'll be sooo jealous." Shuichi sweetly said while unlatching himself from her new found friends.

"What what?" Rei's interest was peaked at this, always worrying for the young man who helped her establish her music career although she was his sempai.

Shuichi grinned an all-too-familiar smirk which made Rei's jaw drop before grabbing the man's hand from behind him.

"No way! You went to American and really?" Rei whispered while seeing a modest plain gold band on the boy's ring finger on his left hand.

"You're the first to know Rei-chan! Well…..whacha think?" Shuichi asked before being glomped by an overzealous Rei.

"I'm so happy for you! Oh Shu-chan….did you guys plan a date yet? Are you going to do it in America or just have a mock ceremony here? Huh huh?" Rei asked while beaming at the boy with happiness for him.

"Well, Yuki and I are planning to have a private ceremony here and then make it official in America. I was here to relay an invitation to you and some of your close friends. Like the woman who you're helping having babies and her family and such. I'll pay for the hotel and everything too if you want to….no you ARE going to be there for the wedding in America too." Shuichi babbled happily ask Rei cradled the male in her arms in a motherly way before kissing the top of his head.

"I'm so happy for you Shu-chan. Of course I'll come…you finally get your happy ending and I want to be there to threaten Yuki-kun….I have to pull off a better job at protecting you than Mariko-chan although I love her to pieces too. And Hiro-kun is too occupied with Ayaka-san to make sure your surly lover is taking proper care of you." Rei stated in a mothering tone, pain lingering in her eyes momentarily which didn't go unnoticed by Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama.

"Can we please get on with recording?" K grumbled while holding his gun to Shuichi's head.

"K-san you dun have to be so rude to Shu-chan! Not on his happy day! Seesh, don't be such an ass since I refused to do those music videos because I swore to not do any work outside the studio." Rei hissed while pointing the gun away from the poor pink haired male's head.

"You must have videos to promote, no videos equals no promotion and bad record sales and Tohma would NOT be happy about that." K said while his blue eyes glinted evilly.

"What about videos? Rei-chan did I plan this at an inopportune of times?" Keiko asked worried about the argument that Rei was seemingly getting into with the blonde.

"Rei's cd is over a year past its release date because of personal reasons which she won't disclose but we need the 3 songs she has written recorded and music videos made in order to get the fans appeased for the next release but this one refuses to do such." K growled while pointing his rocket launcher at the woman in question who was looking quite irritated now.

"Hmmm…..is this about the promise of keeping all of this out of the public's eye Rei-chan? If it's interfering with your work you should have said something. I mean if it's only a few people who know about it it's fine you have to earn your bread and milk too." Keiko said before K grabbed Keiko's hands and kissing them which made Yusuke yell at the strange gun-totting male who was kissing and touching on his wife.

"Ugh…..no sleep for me. Shu-chan…you go on and hang out with the others I have to be put on the grind on since Keiko just signed my life over to the slave-driver of doom." Rei sighed before feeling Shuichi pat her shoulder and the door leading Rei to the sound room open.

Keiko was sitting in the seat next to K and Yusuke while the others were sitting on the large sofa in the rear of the room looking at Rei who was looking over her written lyrics and the notations of her music that was composed for the piece. Looking up she gave a thumbs up and the music started. Rei's eyes closed momentarily before reopening and emotion so raw residing there, tears nearly filling the amethyst to the rim.

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Come back and bring back my smile

Come and take these tears away

I need your arms to hold me now

The nights are so unkind

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Keiko was wide eyed at the lyrics that poured from Rei's lips. The words contorted with pain and longing that any woman could feel from the experience of a terrible break up or betrayal.

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Un-do this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked outta my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights

Un-break my heart, my heart

Take back that sad word good-bye

Bring back the joy to my life

Don't leave me here with these tears

Come and kiss this pain away

I can't forget the day you left

Time is so unkind

And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Rei was out of the physical world as soon as the chorus escaped her lips and her mind was sent back to the night before the world around her completely shattered. There was Yuchiro….in the arms of another woman whose stomach showed evidence of his infidelity to her. The glint of her engagement ring that was on her ring finger now seemed dim as her eyes couldn't move from the scene before her. Yuchiro kissing the woman who had told him that he was going to be a father, her kissing him back….it was too much for her to handle.

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Un-do this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked outta my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights

Un-break my heart, my heart

Ohh, oh

Rei's hands death gripped onto the lyrics that were in her hands, the paper crumpling under the grip. Tears slowly trickling down her face as the image of Yuchiro protecting the woman through the attack that started after the scene before her happened. His blood pooling down his arms and legs while he was asking the woman if she was alright, pleading for her to be alright. She felt the pain and betrayal she felt reach to her voice as she started to sing the climax of the song.

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Un-do this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked outta my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights

Rei watched Yuchiro die yet again before her eyes. Her hatred for the man and love for the man mingled as she fell to her knees at the gore which was once the man she had known for over 13 years spread all over each direction with the woman who was once there crying for him in the same situation….the baby torn from her womb and the soul eaten to keep the creature that killed them alive. Although she saw the gore, the betrayal burned more than the sorrow. His face with the soft expression as he knelt before her with ring in hand asking for him to be his bride, the joy she felt….the pain of it being ripped from her body.

Un-break my

Un-break my heart, oh baby

Come back and say you love me

Un-break my heart

Sweet darlin'

Without you I just can't go on

Can't go on

Rei finished the song and excused herself while rushing out of the room to go toward the bathroom. Nausea rising to the back of her throat as tears threatened to drown her. Keiko stood up at the apparent distress of her friend and when she went to go after her Shuichi kept her from following her.

"She has to get past him on her own. You should just let her be for the moment. It took her a lot to write this song." Shuichi whispered before Keiko looked at Shuichi.

"Who caused this? Where is he?" She demanded.

"Her ex-fiancée. You need not worry about where he is. He's already dead. When she caught him in his infidelity she witnessed him and the woman being killed by a rabid monster which no one could ID." Shuichi said while sadly looking in the direction which Rei ran.

"Say what?" Yusuke asked only catching half of the artist's explanation.

"Rei was supposed to get married nearly 3 months ago. But when she was walking around town she found him with another woman, kissing her and holding her. She was telling him that she was pregnant with his child. After he had the balls of properly asking for permission to marry Rei-chan and proposing to her saying she was the only one for him and the only one who could be his children's mother he pulled this shit. Rei is never serious about someone but she dated him for over 12 years, she knew him when she was really young and he was the first man to gain her trust and love. But he just shoved it back in her face unknowingly during this secret rendezvous." Shuichi said while looking at the woman's restroom door, waiting for his friend to come out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god. She never told me about that. I mean we just recently reconnected and such but she didn't tell me about this. Rei-chan….what else is there you won't confide in me about?" Keiko whispered while watching Rei exit the bathroom looking completely composed and eyes dry with not a hint of redness in them.

"Well, did you like that K-san?" Rei asked before feeling the tip of a machine gun press against her head.

"Very good but we need two more songs." K said before shoving her back into the sound room.

"Hai, Hai K-san. This time I'll sing the 3rd composition. I'll do the second one after our hour break." Rei muttered before flipping through the crumpled papers that were on the floor.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

Rei remembered when she woke up in the hospital after the war was sealed away and the memories of the murders of her queen and friends erased from the minds of the humans that lived on the earth. She felt cold, lost and alone. No one except for Megumi knew what happened and even she had some gaps in the memories she had about the whole incident.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Looking at the Crystal Palace which was dimly glowing from the light of the dawn she could see the shadows of the monsters which destroyed all her joys reflect in the lights. Their crying to come out, to destroy what remained of their hard work and years of rebirth. Having to bury what remains there were of her friends and queen that very night in the back of her temple was too much for her but was done that night. Each child's stone with a carved re-creation of their favorite plushie and each of her friend's stones detailing their work and the sacrifice they made for the world they loved so much.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Remembering the night before as well prior to discovering Yuchiro's betrayal she remembered being with Ami, Alaster and little Midori. Eating dinner like any mortal would without paying mind to the gowns and wings which adorned their bodies that moment in which Midori hugged her that last time and calling her Aunt Pryo, it was one of the things which broke her when watching the small child die before her.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

Hiei looked at Rei and noticed that she had that same spaced out look in her eyes like with the first song and wondered what she was seeing in her mind's eye. But when he tried to figure out what was there that presence and voice yet again interrupted his attempt at intruding, chiding him.

'That is not smart young one. This child's mind is very fragile. With the tragedy which she has experienced you would break the spirit that is barely living and killing her. It's useless to try and read her in this state.' The voice whispered with a subliminal command there.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

When the song ended, Rei stretched and set the headphones on the stand in front of her before entering the room which Yusuke and them were in with K. Her stomach rumbling signifying that the charges she was carrying were demanding the much needed nourishment which was required for their development.

"I hope you liked those two songs. I have one more but for now I'm starving. Lets go eat." She smiled a weakly constructed smile, but attempted to show some strength in it.

"Alright then lead the way Rei-chan." Keiko smiled while being dragged by the raven haired woman who was her best friend and the pink haired male who shared a small piece of knowledge that she did not know about her friend.

Rei smiled warmly to see that everyone was having fun at lunch time and didn't mention about her small lapse of needless emotion during her recording session but unknowingly to her, there was someone who caught wind of her volunteering to help her friend have a baby and it was time to be rid of the one thing that had got them into too much trouble. Blonde hair gleamed slightly under the sun as their private eye reported to them about their daughter's actions at the current moment.

"Thank you Kaidou-kun. And when she gets back to that rundown temple I must know right away. I have unfinished business that I must tend to. I have my company and political future riding on this needed meeting with my daughter." The blonde said before rolling the window of the limo up dismissing his prodigy and heading back to his office which was a few blocks down the road from the recording studio which his daughter made a name for herself in music at.

"Soon Rei……soon you'll join mama just like you wanted to. And you won't go alone." A sinister chuckle escaped Hino Katsuhito's lips as the black limo smoothly drove off.

Author's Notes: Damn I should be in bed for school since college starts in about uh say less than 6 hours but damn I had all this to write down before I forgot it. And those songs by Toni Braxton and Avril are not mine but best suited Rei's memories and situations. Please give me feedback cause I already have the next two chapters planned out and I'm just wanting to see if you all like this still to where I should continue it or if it was a waste of time and computer space.


	4. Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

Revelations of the Worlds

Summary: Two good friends meet up after many years have passed from when they separated. One unable to have a child through natural causes while the other volunteers to help. One has known love while the other never knew love. But that will all change when the friend of the one's husband comes into the picture. Can years of abuse and pain be erased with the coming of surrogacy, a handsome raven haired male and the loud screams of fate? AU YYHSM

Author's Notes: Hi there! It's Lina-chan. I have a few warnings that I must say ahead of time before you sink your teeth into another heart-wrenching chapter of Revelations of the Worlds. This chapter as you have probably figured from the end of chapter 3 will include Rei's father in which I dun think anyone knows his real name but if anyone does feel free to tell me in a review or email. This chapters contains the following adult content which is one of the main reasons why it's rated 'M' for Mature Audiences only. This chapter will include: molestation of a minor, incest, rape (Both marital and statutory), child and martial abuse, gore and murder. There…..I think that's about it. You might need tissues or you might need to visit the bathroom but yeah….hope you….well saying enjoy would be weird but yeah. Leave me feedback.

Chapter 4: Now I lay me down to sleep

Rei was resting her head on the table in front of her in the restaurant of which she, Keiko, Yusuke and the others came for lunch. Kuwabara was talking with Yukina while drinking their milkshakes while Hiei was death glaring the orange haired oaf which Rei found out was dating the shorter male's sister. Kurama and Chizuru were conversing with the waitress who was shamelessly moving around to try and get Kurama to look at her long uncovered legs. Lunch was already half eaten but for some reason, more than likely the children she was carrying, she didn't want to eat the rest and fatigue had washed over her. Unknowingly, her violet eyes drifted shut and her sense of reality faded along with her consciousness.

Keiko and Yusuke were discussing names for their lil' bundle of joy, not knowing that the fire senshi was helping them bring in two, when they noticed that Rei had fallen asleep. The couple smiled and tried to not laugh at how the woman who was so in control of her appearance was slightly dribbling drool onto the table while her hands were clinched and tucked against her chest in the notion of holding a plush animal or pillow. When they finished eating their meal and ended their discussion at two names, one boy and one girl, they motioned to their friends of their sleeping songstress and asked for one of the guys to carry her back to the car to head back to the studio. With Rei securely in the arms of Kurama the gang went back to the large van that they rode in to get to the restaurant. During the ride home Rei seemed to curl up on herself and nuzzled Kurama as if he were a warm blanket or a lover which made Keiko frown slightly. Remembering what Shuichi had said she looked over to the pink haired male to see that he too was looking at the raven haired female sadly. Looking back at Rei she could have sworn she said something along the lines of 'Toushiro' or 'Yuchiro' in her slumber. Hiei was watching Yusuke's wife observe Rei's actions and caught what the raven head said. Thinking about the night that had passed he was trying to remember what exactly he saw, because that first name sounded so familiar.

The van stopped in front of the studio and everyone was spilling out when a head of nearly bleached blonde hair stood out in their peripheral vision. There was the corporate president, Tohma Seguchi, and he looked slightly pale….or at least paler than normal but the trademark smile which insinuated nothing but bad things to come was there on his thin lips as usual and next to him was a tall blonde haired male with stark golden eyes that nearly resembled the eyes of a wolf. When Shuichi spotted the blonde next to Tohma he ran past everyone and latched onto the male while smiling happily.

"Ano…..K-san, Rei-chan fell asleep during lunch. Do you know where we can lay her down?" Keiko asked the manager who walked out of the building as if on cue as Shuichi was dragging the tall blonde, which everyone learned quickly was the Eiri Yuki which he was talking about earlier that morning, back into the building.

"You can go ahead and take her home. There is something that came up at the last moment which must be taken care of. Have fun kids." An uncharacteristic answer slipped from the American's lips as a sniper rifle came to his hands and he occupied himself with adjusting the scope on the top of the gun.

"Yes, please take Hino-san home right away. She can record the final song needed for the promotional video at a later date. I know she'd like the time off too so you all have a good day." Tohma Seguchi said before a boy with deep green hue of hair ran out of the building to grab hold of his arm and drag him back into the building in a hurry.

The group of Spirit Detectives were watching the men disappear back into the building in utter confusion. They hurried back to the van so Kurama could lay Rei on the back seat while contemplating on why the men were suddenly acting so weird.

"They were pressuring Rei-chan to sing for them and then they just turn around and say she has free time and doesn't have to do the next song until some time later. I think something's up." Keiko growled slightly while looking at the tall building since they didn't leave yet.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that. At least Rei-san can now catch up on some sleep." Kurama smiled slightly before Yusuke started to tease him.

"Does a certain yoko like the spitfire or something?" Yusuke crooned before being smacked by Keiko for his lack of attention to the road.

"No, but something tells me that she needs the company of others more than anything else. I can't place it on why I think this but I just do." The red head smiled warmly before using his long trench as a blanket to cover Rei's slowly goosebumping arms.

The group took Rei back to the temple and after laying her to rest left to go back to the plans they had set before the slight interruption on behalf of the crazy crew of NG Records. Although things were going as normal there were a few of the tantei group that felt that something was really off when it came to the company president rushing to have Rei taken home and to have free time when earlier that morning all of them were threatening her contract if she didn't come in to record some songs. One of the members stayed behind though not seen by anyone to keep an eye on the slumbering surrogate of his friend. As they had suspected, a limousine pulled up to the steps of the temple before a man of harsh features stepped out with 2 other men.

"She's here for sure Kaidou?" The harsh man asked the blonde to his left who in turn nodded hastily.

"Her friends dropped her off here about 2 hours ago. She was asleep when they brought her home." The blonde said.

"Good. Now you two are to keep watch over the temple while I discuss important things with my daughter. If you hear screams or anything it'll be her screaming at me to get off this run down temple's grounds so you need not be worried about coming to protect me." Katsuhito Hino smiled sadistically before his two men bowed politely as he embarked up the numerous stairs to get to the temple.

"Daddy's here little Reiko…..and you'll be joining mommy this time. I never leave any loose ends." The man grinned before he stepped on the final step to check out the surroundings of the temple for the killer birds which would attack him everytime that he came to visit Rei.

Oddly the birds didn't appear out of nowhere and tried to peck his eyes out. With nothing in his way of getting to his daughter the man opened the shouji door and entered the temple without a word of his intrusion.

The friend who stayed watched with alert eyes as the man entered the temple and headed into the central area where Rei was laid to rest from her exhausting day. The reek of human but of also something demonic made them go into a low crouch in case of the need to rush in and snatch the raven haired pregnant woman from any potential danger. Little did he know at how right he was in his instincts and of staying to keep an eye out for potential threats to the woman who carried his friend's children.

Rei woke with a start as her stomach took a violent lurch of protest to the food which she had consumed over 3 hours prior to being home. Home? When did she get home? She looked around before seeing a small note from Keiko saying that they dropped her off since Tohma and the others sent her home. Immediately after reading the note she held a hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom across the hallway and allowed the contents of her lunch to fill up the toilet. Her hand was clutching her stomach tightly as she rested against the sink to ride out the nausea. Deep breaths evenly came in and out of her lungs in a slow pace. The sleep she just fell out of was at first peaceful but as she allowed her walls to fall she was forced to remember many things from when she was a child. Things she tried so hard to forget with every fiber of her being.

------------------------Flashback-----------------------

Her mother was yet again shoving her to have her hide. Daddy was drunk and angry. This would happen when one of the political gatherings would be again him. Mom was too late at completely hiding her from her drunkard father's sight when he stumbled into the room. Sakura Hino cried out in pain from her husband violently pulling a handful of hair, arms tightly wrapping around her waist and forcing her to press tightly against her husband's chest.

"Mommy!" She cried before watching daddy hit mommy across the face and with the force of the strike her mother landing hard against the coffee table before falling onto the mattress of the bed.

"Come here you little whelp. You're just as guilty." Rei felt her arm dislocate out of socket from the brute force of her father pulling her from out of the closet.

"No! Leave her alone!" Rei watched her mother throw her small frame against her husband to set her free.

The impact startled the politician enough of which Rei was let go and she ran to her other hiding place, not really needing to hear her mother's encouraging words to escape. Mommy was going to be hurt, and she couldn't do anything about it.

As the box springs above her head creaked she also heard the struggle her mother tried to put up. Her cries of him to stop, that she was willing if he'd calm down, the tearing of the beautiful midnight blue dress that she had worn to the gathering, the cries of pain from hair being pulled as well from flesh being slapped. Rei cried silently to herself as she heard her mother be raped by her drunken father, fearing what would happen if the blonde got his fill or her mother passed out from the pain.

Keeping close to the wall furthest away from reach in case of her father seeking her, Rei could only shake and cry. What could a mere 4-year-old do to save not only her mommy but herself as well.

Rei slowly opened her eyes and reached to flush the toilet. Her memories had made her feel even more nauseated giving her more time with the toilet, feeling downright dirty and gross. Even if a child is only that and is touched in a sexually stimulating way the body would betray the mind, one thing Rei knew and had to endure up until she was finally given to her grandparents.

'A girl and woman are made only to satisfy men. Learning your place early will aid me when I have an enemy.' The words echoed in Rei's head before she puked more until she could only dry heave.

Rei tried to breathe through her nose to calm her rapidly beating heart and regulate her breathing. Looking at the toilet she winced. The contents were not of the meal from a few hours ago, but of blood. Her heart sank at this. Would she be putting Keiko's children in danger is she continued to have rejection-like symptoms to the babies she was carrying? Her fist clenched tightly around the flushing lever before Rei hastily flushed the crimson liquid down the drain. Getting up and fighting to regain her equilibrium Rei was thrown back into another recall of her memories as a child.

-------------Flashback-----------  
She tried to stay on her feet, oh how she used her hate for the man in front o fher as fuel to remain erect on her feet. Cuts burned hotly on her back, butt, and legs from the punishment she was receiving for mouthing off her new stepmother. The sensation of blood running down her back made her shiver, but not in fear. Never in fear but in a notion of repulsion to the weak body she was born in. The body and face which mirrored her dead mother like an identical twin.

With every pelt that her stepmother delivered, the harder Rei bit her lip to not cry out in pain. The bottle of Vodka her father downed was rolling toward her feet. Hope started to dimly light in her soul. Maybe her daddy got 'alcohol poisoning' as the secretaries called it. If he got it she would finally be free but apparently that wasn't the case as she saw her father stand up and tore off his tie. No, she wasn't free, she wanted the time when daddy didn't hit mommy and called her his little bird back. She wanted what she had a 3 again although years had passed. When Rei felt the weight of her father on top of her she turned her face away from the man who was a monster, ignored the pain which came with any of her punishments as she went into her world where mommy still protected her.

Rei felt tears rolling down her cheeks at remembering the feelings of being nothing and being violated and stripped of a life she was supposed to have. Where Sakura Hino wasn't dead for nearly 10 years, killed at the hands of her husband, Where her father never was influenced by his colleague Reiji Takatori to go full speed for office of Prime Minister and where Rei Hino would never have nightmares of her mother never being there or fear when her father would knock the door down to spread her out and hurt her in every capable way of which were exercised on her mother before her.

As the emotional turbulence subsided by the sheer willpower of the stubborn war matriarch she now pondered on why she saw a series of years of abuse, brought forth by her father, before her eyes. Her answer was sudden, painful and obvious.

"Didn't I tell you long ago my sweet little Reiko….you're daddy's and nobody else's." Her eyes were wide, body now smacked hard against a wall with a crushing force against her windpipe cutting her air off to her lungs.

Out of sheer instinct Rei tried to summon her fire to blanket her for protecting but to only make a silent scream of pain as a bracelet on the man's wrist glowed a haunting black.

"I don't think so Rei-chan. Daddy had some help in making sure that what ever protection you had would fail. I'm here to take you to where your mother is. You've tarnished my name long enough." Katsuhito smiled sickly at her like he would a political enemy.

A smile which displayed his intention, the perverse and deadly grimace give way which made many of his enemy have fear so strong of which her won, by default, the highest spot in the government. Even killing off his colleague to get it and getting away with the murder of Reiji Takatori, a man far more powerful than he was, was a feat that could nearly crown one as king if not give him the pedestal of a god.

Rei now cursed at herself from sealing her powers away, not caring about the reason as to why although her heart stated otherwise giving her the knowledge that the cause of her forgetting was solely psychological.

Although suffocation never had affected her, whatever he had on his wrist was actually having an effect on her. She lifted her hands and clawed at the hand that was choking her, coughs and wheezes barely making it out of her restricted larynx.

"The ones that did them in gave this to me to take out the last one. Rejoice though before I kill you I'll reinstate and put back in your head where your place is. Too bad the child you're carrying has to suffer for your sin." Katsuhito chuckled before tightening his grip on her throat and tearing the maternity shirt she was wearing down the middle.

Now in survival mode, Rei's thoughts were in a panic. This man was going to kill her and hurt the children that for one are not hers and two have done nothing to deserve death. Mustering all the strength she had, Rei shot her right leg out in attempt to get him in the kneecap. Her life was always expendable but never a child's.

"Ah! I don't think so. My you're such a selfish bitch aren't you? Trying to see and hold Earth's future in your arms. The real question though is why did they try to save you? You are of no real importance so why? Well the answer doesn't matter anymore." Katsuhito chuckled while rubbing Rei's slightly swollen stomach and pulling out a knife.

Seeing the knife come out from the fine Armani suit, he knew he had to step in and now, but as he thought this his right arm started to burn and he was already in the room with his sword to the politician's throat.

"Its best advised that you step away from her and now would be preferred unless you don't want your head." His blood red eyes glared the man down with disgust.

"Oh ho….you have a bodyguard. Feh, I'm not the only one who wants you dead little Reiko. There are many who want to feast over your corpse." Katsuhito stepped away, Rei sliding down the wall while trying to hold her shirt closed.

"But the question about that is this….'when it is the promised day the final one shall drop the tool of destruction wielded by their dead sister' the world will end won't it? You can't save creation without destruction isn't that why the illegitimate children twins of Mars and Saturn were given their duties as the harbingers of balance and destruction?" Katsuhito chuckled.

"That won't happen." Rei growled lowly.

"Long live the White Lunarian Kingdom." Was barely past his lips before Rei yelled out in frustration and got past Hiei to wrap her hands around her father's throat.

"You filthy son of a bitch! Don't you dare mock me!" Rei seethed in her mother's tongue while burying her nails into his flesh.

"Kill me now, it won't help you any." A barely audible statement came from the choking man.

From the bracelet, Rei's hands were bleeding and her breathing was labored. Hiei yanked Rei off the man and held her tightly to him as the blonde male ran.

"What the hell is your problem? Are you suicidal stupid woman?" Hiei growled while Rei shook in his arms.

Before a whimper of warning could escape her lips, Rei violently coughed up blood and fell into unconsciousness leaving a very surprised Hiei. Upon closer inspection of her throat and hands Hiei could see large bruises and marks that seemed to be similar to burns or blunt strikes there. He was watching the entire time but was puzzled as to how she could get the injuries that she got. Now shifting her to where he could carry her back to her room the demon stopped for a moment when he saw something flash past his Jagan.

Rei was holding her rounded stomach in agony. Blood rolled off of her lips and to the ground as she writhed in pain of sorts. Her hands clenching and pulling at her shirt as blood now came from her mouth in splotches like vomit.

'No….these children aren't going to die because my body rejects them!' Her voice was small, near a whisper, with pain laced in.

Hiei's blood red eyes looked down at the sleeping woman and then to her stomach. Seeing how much the flat space had expanded rapidly for the past near two months it astonished the demon. No human woman could have a baby develop this rapidly unless she was a hybrid between a yokai and human. It puzzled him beyond words. As he laid her down in the bed, sudden curiosity overcame him when he went to put the blanket over her. He figured, although as out of character as it was, that Rei would not want to be in a shirt that was ripped up and looked toward the pile of clean maternity clothes that were on the dresser. Taking just a random pale burgundy shirt he changed Rei out of the torn shirt. Looking down at her stomach his curiosity still lingered at the size of her stomach. This curiosity was now being a nuisance….if not an enigma and to kill it the demon sighed exasperatedly before placing a tentative hand over the small lump that held the children in the spitfire's body.

'Finally', he thought as he was about to remove his hand from the soft material of the shirt that covered her stomach.

Eyes widened at what he felt with his hand and from what he sensed as well. He felt small feet kicking against his hand and could feel out the life forces of two and not one. Looking at Rei and then to her midsection again the demon was flabbergasted. Did Yusuke and Keiko know that there were two and not one? Did Rei know? How the hell were the babies developed this far when only 2 months have passed since Dr. Sagara told the detective and his wife that this woman was pregnant with their children? The demon was confused and intrigued at the same time. After covering Rei with a blanket, Hiei took the desk chair that was next to the window and sat next to her bed and watched the door cautiously before picking up Rei's cell phone and calling Yusuke.

"Hey detective. Someone just tried attacking Hino….she's fine I stayed behind….no….no…..you can if you want doesn't matter to me. She's passed out right now from the shock of the attack. Che, whatever detective." Hiei grumbled thoughout the call before hanging up and slowly getting up before something caught his sharp hearing.

'Toushiro….Toushiro….' Were whispers at first before the raven haired female screamed and arm was stretched as if reaching for someone before her.

Without second thought or any care to the voice that was warning him, Hiei tore his bandana off and opened his jagan to dive into the Rei's mind.

There was Rei, covered in blood and face wet with tears spilling like waterfalls while a white haired boy was bleeding, if not already dead, in her arms.

'Don't cry. I swore to not be the one to cause you pain.' The snowy haired boy weakly smiled before coughing.

'Don't speak Toushiro….the healers are on their way. Don't expend anymore energy than need be.' Rei whimpered while holding her hand over the huge gaping hole that was in the boy's midsection/chest to try and apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

The obviously blind boy only smiled before his eyes rolled back.

'Sayonara…..Oo---' The boy whispered before Rei went into a fit and her hair changed from black to blood red along with her eyes.

'Bastard…..how dare you kill him!!!!!!' And all there was was white and then darkness.

Hiei was yet again knocked violently out of the woman's mind but this time with what he saw in tact but a headache followed as well as violent pain in his right arm. The pain was so terrible that the demon was on the ground gripping his arm and contemplating on chopping the damn appendage off.

During Hiei's lapse of pain, Rei was crying out the names of those she lost over and over….stuck in a nightmare that she'd forget the moment she would wake.


	5. Pain, Dreams and Visions

Revelations of the World

Summary: Two good friends meet up after many years have passed from when they separated. One unable to have a child through natural causes while the other volunteers to help. One has known love while the other never knew love. But that will all change when the friend of the one's husband comes into the picture. Can years of abuse and pain be erased with the coming of surrogacy, a handsome raven haired male and the loud screams of fate? AU YYHSM

Chapter 5: Pain, Dreams and Visions

After the attempt on her life, while sleeping, the hi-youkai called the rest of the group to let them know what happened. Immediately a course of action was formed and begun to take place although the victim in question was still slumbering on the futon in the only area of the temple that was still inhabitable. Hiei watched the raven haired woman sleep and then looked at the pictures close to the vanity in the room. There were many pictures with the same people in them; a blonde haired woman with buns holding onto a dark haired male and a pink haired child, a brunet woman in a chef's outfit in front of a restaurant, a blonde with a red bow in her hair striking a model pose with a microphone in hand and a blue haired woman with a small blue haired little girl with a white haired male smiling happily in a doctor's lab coat; to name a few of pictures that he saw on the nightstand. His headache from the events that happened earlier had finally passed but the feeling of knowing something he wasn't supposed to know was very potent and heavy in his mind. This feeling along with the feeling that he felt when he first met her a few weeks back didn't help at all, it was most foreboding.

Rei was finally calm though at the most. Hiei had noted that since her violent nightmare after she was put to rest after her father's surprise visit she had a few others that were not violent but from the sound of her cries were of something which agonized her. She kept calling out two names in particular and Hiei wondered what she would say in answer if he were to ask who the two she kept calling to were. But when Rei woke up in the moment that followed, he knew he wouldn't get his answer. Hollow violet eyes opened and scanned the room; blank, empty, and bloodshot from crying. Rei lifted her hand to her face and touched her cheeks to feel that there were moist from crying and started to shake.

"It happened again. What did I see? What did I do? Why can't I remember?" She asked herself before hugging herself and shaking harder.

"What did I forget? Why can't I see them!" She cried before finally realizing that she wasn't alone.

"What the hell was that all about? Who was that man?" Hiei asked while biting back the real questions that he wanted to ask.

"That monster that was here would be what you would call my father. I don't call him that, not for the past 12 years." Rei muttered before trying to get up from her bed but to collapse and nearly hurt herself.

Hiei had to catch the raven haired woman as she tried to get out of bed quickly, biting back from calling her an idiot since she had experienced a very bad situation hours ago he just clamped his mouth shut and sat her back on her bed, but not without glaring at her to try and get his point across.

"If you have nothing better to do leave, I can handle myself now. Thank you though." Rei coldly said before slowly trying to get up and being successful.

"You're going to live with Yusuke until the baby is born. Why you didn't tell Keiko and Yusuke of the possibilities of a sick bastard like that coming after you is something you should have considered before taking on this task moron. You had put your best friend's baby in the line of fire." Hiei snarled before turning and exiting the room to make it seem like he left, but he couldn't since he had told the couple over the phone that he would watch her until she woke up to take her over to their place.

Deeming herself alone since she couldn't feel the demon's chi, Rei slowly walked to the pictures that were on her nightstand and picked one up with a shaky hand. A whimper came from her lips as she gripped the frame tightly.

"Usagi, Mamori, Chibi-Usa, Ami…..minna…..doushite? Why did you guys have to die like that? What did I do in which I'm alive now? We were all supposed to live and build a better world for everyone." Rei shakily asked while a few tears escaped her eyes.

For a few moments Rei allowed herself the liberty of consciously crying but after those moments passed, she threw the frame into the farthest wall and screamed in frustration before looking at herself in the mirror. The reflection that looked back at her made her sick, she didn't see a strong woman there but a weakling that was clinging helplessly to life and trying to find meaning.

"What a lame example of a senshi you've become Hino. You've fought wars all your life but you can't battle over the grief of your sisters-in-arms. How pathetic. How can you call yourself a guardian and protector for the remaining friends that you have? How are you to keep the promise of your best friend's children when you can't even protect yourself due to that potential being locked away until god knows when?! You should have died those months ago with the others." Rei spoke to the reflection that was herself and then squared her shoulders back to try and regain some composure.

After putting her emotions under lock and key, Rei looked at herself in the mirror again and then wiped the tears that were still falling from her cheeks and rested her arms around her stomach. Closing her eyes she could sense the lives that were in her and that made her smile. The future may be bleak for her but not for these two, there was much good that would come of their lives that she wished she could have had as a child herself.

"You two are going to be very blessed on this earth. Your lives will be peaceful of which there will be no war. You'll never know of the blood sacrifices that were made to attain it, you will live in the results of it. That'll make our lives as shadows worth the fighting. But it's only a matter of time before everything goes back into motion. If I must, you will hang tight ne? For the sake of those you love and who love you as well as for this world. You're the next generation of guardians with the aura of which I can sense from your father's blood as well as the next generation of decent humans from your mother's blood. To protect something so precious as your lives is an honor, because as soon as you're born life will end for me." Rei muttered to the small lump that was her stomach and feel the two babies that were in her kick as if in response to what she was saying.

Hiei was wide eyed at the words that spilled from the woman's lips. With this he made his presence in the area obvious and he walked back into the room, a trip to Koenma about this woman was in the back of his mind.

"You're to go to Yusuke and Keiko's starting tonight. You need to pack some things. And don't protest, I will take you by force if need be." He growled before Rei glared at him and turned sharply to get a suitcase from her closet.

Rei packed some clothes and kept looking to her left to see the hi-youkai at her window sill, oh was she getting pissed that he was oh-so-comfortable in her 'home'. She just wanted to slap him and kick his ass out of the temple and find a way to reawaken her powers just to have the pleasure of barbequing his ass. At this thought she smirked and chuckled, zipping up her suitcase she turned to look at Hiei with a smug smile.

"I'm ready let's going." She said sweetly of which if it was anyone but Hiei; one would get cavities from how overly-nice she sounded.

With Rei in tow, Hiei hailed a taxi and had the woman safely transported to the large house that was Yusuke and Keiko's. As soon as the door opened Keiko was sobbing on Rei's shirt screaming about how worried she was from when Yusuke got the call about the attack. With her best friend clinging to her and sobbing, Rei could only think of one thing to do. She wrapped an arm around Keiko's neck, balled her fist and gave the brunet the worst noogie ever. With hair sticking up in random spots because of static electricity, Keiko let go of Rei and looked her in the eye.

"He seriously didn't do anything to you did he? I swear if he did I'll-" Keiko was cut off by Rei's giggles.

"You've got to be kidding me. He only tried to choke me that is all. You're such a worrywart Keiko-chan." Rei smiled half-heartedly which didn't go unnoticed by the brunet who gave her a 'we're going to talk later' look on her face.

"Lets start getting dinner ready now, ne? It's almost 7." Keiko covered up her 'look' while trying to flatten her hair.

HHHHHHHHH

"Detective, I think that woman is involved in something dangerous." Hiei said to Yusuke while walking down the large halls of the house, the sounds of pans clattering from the women just a mere distant clink.

"Why do you say that Hiei, did she do something?" Yusuke asked while throwing his arms behind his head and walking onward to the small training room that was the furthest from the living room.

"She just is. She reeks of blood and talks in riddles that don't sound so great." The demon snarled before closing the door to the training room behind him.

"You smell of blood also but that doesn't mean that you're dangerous, wait, you are. Maa, don't worry about it. Keiko and Rei are friends; there is no way that Keiko would misjudge a person." Yusuke said before stretching, however, his deep brown eyes portraying deep thought from what the demon had just said.

Hiei looked at the detective in front and him and noticed the deep train of thought that he was in. Rolling his crimson eyes while stooping to a fighting stance, he was prepared for a long sparring match.

KKKKKKKKKK

"He seriously didn't try anything did he?" Keiko asked while straining noodles.

"Just his usual, that's all Keiko-chan. Hiei got there in time before anything else could seriously happen." Rei sighed depressingly, she didn't want to talk about this to her best friend at all; she wanted to get past the roadblock known as the man who not only violated her and killed her mother but abandoned her.

"Why do you always pass off things like this so easily? Look at your neck and your wrists. They look like they've been burned; did he use a hot iron or something to hold you down? Why don't you ever fight back against him?" Keiko asked while watching the raven haired woman in question stir the meat sauce and add mushrooms.

"It's not my place or fate to take out a disgusting man like that. He'll get his in the end and I'm not going to experience hell in the afterlife just because I got impatient for karma to get that man. Hate will only bring about more hate and then there will be no coming back. Once you loose yourself to rage and strife you'll forever be trapped in that. When I was in training overseas for the international police, when my friends died in the attacks, I felt so lost and angry. But that's in the past and I'm trying to cope with loosing them still. It still feels so fresh to me." Rei said while trying to bite back the urge to tell Keiko the actual truth, about the dangers this world is in; the ticking time bomb that's mere miles from this beautiful home sparkling within a crystal facade.

Keiko noticed a pained look on her friend's face as she mentioned her dead friends. She knew that the woman didn't want to talk about her father in the least, but she was worried. From what Hiei had told Yusuke, and Yusuke had relayed to her, the woman in front of her didn't really put up a fight against the politician. That she stood there and glared hollowly into the eyes of the man that was attacking her as if to challenge him to do something, anything to her. Looking at the sorrowful violet iris' her friend possessed she wondered if she would ever see them turn cold and lifeless, yet she didn't want to see that. For the past few days that she's been near Rei, she's felt this ill feeling that something bad is going to happen. That someone will try to either hurt Rei or hurt them in some way that could never be taken back. Taking out plates for the people that were currently in her house, Keiko just sighed and looked toward the hallway. She could hear the cries of friendly battle from the training room down the hall and smiled ever so slightly.

"Rei-chan you want to get those two so they can eat? If we don't get them now they won't ever come out of that damn room." Keiko smiled before watching the raven haired singer smile back and slowly make her way around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rei looked back at the kitchen as she was going to the last room to the right. Whenever she was around Keiko, or at least for the past couple of days, she could sense a strong evil lurking. This was making her very alarmed since she never felt anything like this since…..

Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of when she last felt this kind of presence but bit her tongue to get her bearings back together. Cursing her hormones for the 3 minutes it took to get to the door she stopped at the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Although if she knew that Yusuke was going to throw Hiei toward the door at that time she would have kept the door shut and moved from the door.

"Guys, dinner is-" Rei was cut off by the sight of a black clad figure coming fast to the door and there was no time to truly react.

Hiei was getting into this intense sparring match when Yusuke was able to fling him toward the wall nearest the door. Yet with how his momentum was knocked off key from Hiei hitting him in the gut, Yusuke's aim was a bit off and Hiei was looking almost doe-eyed at the pregnant raven beauty as she opened the door. Without even thinking, as he was about to crash into Rei, Hiei grabbed onto the wooden doorframe and hooked an arm around Rei's waist. Turning to where he would his the wall in the hallway Hiei was able to successfully, but narrowly, miss from knocking the woman over and hurting her if not the babies as well.

"What the hell was that Jaganshi!" Rei seethed while turning to glare at the demon before noticing the arm that was around her waist.

"Hiei! Rei! Are you guys alright?" Yusuke called while running out of the room with anxiety in his eyes.

"Fine, just peachy, now get your arm off of me Jaganshi." Rei seethed while pain that was very small starting to tingle in her stomach.

Hiei glared back at the woman before relinquishing his hold on her, although for the slightest moment he didn't want to let go. He smelled something but then it was gone. Whatever the hell it was he didn't know, but whatever it was….he liked it. Rei got up and felt nauseated, yet it didn't feel like nausea. Turning around to glare at the demon again, realization smacked her hard like a freight train. Horror ran through her veins like ice at the realization and then looked at Yusuke.

"Dinner's ready. Keiko and I made spaghetti so get going to the kitchen you two." She shakily said before walking past the two and going to the bathroom.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Darkness shrouded the area like a comfortable security blanket, the coolness of the seat under their rear was a comfort to the heat that was usually in this stark and lifeless place. Lifting their head strands of white got in the way of their sea green eyes. Before them, in a crystalline reflection from a mirror they saw the palace that held their warriors in a time capsulated seal. Nails scrapped the arm rests and cut into leather as frustration became evident in the teal eyes. In another flash of the reflection before them they could see her, panting and running water from a sink with fear and anxiety in her eyes. Their prey was in their weakest state. Bearing a human's children and coming to the adulthood of the ancients at the same time, they almost could feel some sympathy for them but it would be wasted. She would die soon anyway and this planet would be theirs.

"My lord, it seems that the seal is slowly weakening around the Crystal Palace. Shall we make preparations for our departure soon?" A young woman with light pink hair asked while on one knee.

"Hold back on the thoughts of preparation my darling puppet. The last survivor doesn't have long to live so preparations to fight won't be needed. Just send 'them' in to let them wear her out. She cannot fight so killing her will be the least of our problems." They said as a sinister chuckle rung from their throat while seeing in the reflection, the Martian goddess coughing up blood and clutching her stomach in pain.

"My lord? You really want me to round up such weak warriors to take out a Millennium child?" The woman asked as a green and blue eye stared at the one who sat before her.

"Yes Miyumi, send them out. They will make quick work of her." They said with a smile.

"Why could we not just use that filthy human that brought her into this world? He was almost successful at killing her if it wasn't for that mortal getting in the way." 'Miyumi' said before watching her lord stand up and walk toward her.

A sick crack could be heard off the walls which could not be seen. Anger lit the teal eyes as their hand struck out again at the woman before him.

"You will follow my orders as dictated Miyumi, suggestions as to how I toy with the last Millennium child is up to me. You're my puppet now do at your master bids you." They said with venom in their tone as the woman bowed deeply in respect not caring of the pulsing and quickly forming bruises on her right cheek.

"Yes my lord." Miyumi hoarsely spoke before standing and turning to leave.

"Oh? Does the puppet have feelings for the master?" A voice to her left taunted as a male with red hair spiked back came from the darkness.

"Hn, what do you want Hokuro? Don't you have human whores to entertain?" Miyumi emotionlessly drawled before the male smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"The master won't take a liking to you if you keep on speaking out. You're not the lady to our master yet. Why are you trying so hard? He already has a lady who rules beside him." 'Hokuro' chided before seeing the eyes of the woman next to him flash a violent indigo.

"Lady Niphere is in the Crystal Palace. I have warmed our lord's bed in her absence and he knows that she's dead. Anyone can sense it, but then again your powers are that of a mere toddler compared to us 'puppets' as you call them." Miyumi said before looking at the green eyes that bore into hers.

"Touché little Miyumi, but then our lord might be just using you as I use those human women. Ah, subtle creamy flesh with a tinge of unadulterated jealousy. I wonder how you would taste if I were to bed you little Miyumi." Hokuro grinned while bringing the cherry-haired woman closer to his body and slowly skimming his hands over her ample hips and try to sneak a touch that was more intimate.

"You've failed every time you've tried to do that, not for even three hundred years. You would die before I could have any kind of fun. Pleasure for you would be death. Poor pathetic child." Miyumi sadistically grinned before the red-head found him hanging upside down over spikes and she just walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was nearly midnight as Rei watched Hiei take the couch in the living room as his sleeping quarters. The war goddess sighed inwardly knowing now that she would have to be very crafty to get out of this house without her absence being noticed. Walking into the kitchen and assessing the surroundings outside from the window she quickly formulated a plan to where she could get out of the house and go back to the temple. There was something that was bothering her, buzzing in the back of her mind, as well as another problem that needed to be taken care of with purification. Walking out of the kitchen she made herself appear to be heading to her room but in reality she was heading to the bathroom that was a few doors past her bedroom door. Quietly she walked to the door and opened it and shut it, and then she assessed the window. She sighed heavily before looking at the small lump that was her stomach. This was going to be a bit difficult but it had to be done. The sharp pains that she was feeling hours ago were coming back and weren't going to wait for her. And she knew that her friend and her friend's husband wouldn't appreciate blood splattered all over the place in the likeliness of things getting nasty.

Taking a deep breath, Rei went to the window and opened it. It took her a lot less time than she thought it would to get out of the window and slide her shoes on. Looking left and then right, then back to the lit sliding glass doors to her right she noticed the lights were out, which was her all clear. Taking another breath she moved to the left and started to run in the direction of the temple. She needed to get there and before anything were to happen. With every step she took the pain in her body started to get worse from this afternoon and she knew it wasn't from the idiot slamming into her, no, she knew it was something else and if it was what she believed it to be oh man was she going to be pissed.

Staying within the shadows of the empty streets, she continued back to the temple and when she arrived she quickly went to her room and changed into her robes. She needed to take care of this possible problem and quickly. After her change, Rei walked into the fire room and smiled to see the eternal flame still lit despite the obvious neglect and abuse the temple had taken from the people who would constantly come here to appraise the property to build the shopping center that was in the works. Sitting herself on the silk pillow before the fire she clasped her hands together and breathed in a deep breath. She could feel the warmth of her home coming from the fire. This fire, the only link to her home planet, was the only comfort next to Keiko and her friends that she had. Reaching her arms out toward the flames she could hear its wishes, dreams and secrets. The secrets of the future and of the war-torn past of each of the humans in this world that were reborn citizens from the destruction of earth and the moon during the Silver Millennium that knew not the destruction that was once this now beautiful planet's fate over 6000 years ago. After a moment of bonding to the flames she took back to the position of her hands joined together is prayer and started to chant the hymns that had always brought her visions whenever there was a need for fear of evil lurking nearby.

However, in the middle of her praying and reaching for her homeland, the pain came back and with vengeance. Unable to bite it back anymore, Rei screamed out in pain and could hear the ripping of her flesh and the feel of blood running down her back. Clutching her chest in pain and heaving to the sensation as well, Rei shook hard and felt tears roll down her cheeks as she looked at what was shadowing the majority of the floor behind her. She could see from the shadow the dripping of what she knew was blood coming off of the appendages that were behind her. Wings, they have finally grew and her maturity near complete, but at the most inconvenient of times. Turning her head to the side she saw one completely black feathered wing that dripped of blood, then looking to the other side she saw a completely white wing that was currently streaked with red.

"Oh god. Not now, why now of all times? I can't afford something like this. No one is here, no one can help and I refuse to do anything to alleviate this." Rei whimpered to herself as she felt her blood grow excessively warm.

Most definitely thankful that she changed into her priestess clothes and avoided her maternity clothes from tearing, Rei could only weakly smile as she slowly clawed her way to the door to go to the bathroom that was in her living area. Struggling to the tub and tore her bloodied robes off to haul herself into the tub and turned on lukewarm water to keep her temperature neutral but her blood to cool. Careful to not allow her newly torn flesh to touch anything, Rei tried to remain sitting up in the tub and shivered while keeping up. She had lost too much blood and needed this isolation to go through this momentary phase of maturity. It baffled her though, on how this could happen when she has her powers locked away and there is no potential person around. After a half an hour Rei had dosed off and was lying on her side to have no pressure on the newly spouted and clean wings that were on her back.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was nearly 3 in the morning when she sat up in a cold sweat from her slumber. Looking quickly to her right she saw her husband was there and calmed slightly, but the tears and shakes that she had would not stop.

"Y-Yusuke, wake up." She shakily cried before nudging her husband's shoulder.

"What's wrong Keiko?" The tired detective grumbled slightly, mind still too groggy to hear the panic and fear in his wife's voice.

"Yusuke, please don't leave me." Keiko whispered before a sob came from her lips.

"What?" Yusuke was wide awake at this and quickly hugged his wife who wouldn't stop shaking or sobbing.

Keiko could only cry at the horror that was her nightmare which felt almost too real. Seeing her husband and friends mangled at her feet with their blood on her clothes and dripping from her fingertips woke her from it but it effect on her was powerful. Tightly holding onto Yusuke, the brunet just held on as if for dear life. Yusuke was beyond worried at the shape his wife was in from just the few moments that he was awake.

"Keiko, what's wrong?" He asked while smoothing his fingers through her hair.

"I had a nightmare. I don't want to talk about it. It was far too real for it to be just a dream. Yusuke….." Keiko was gasping out in-between sobs while taking in the comfort that her husband's embrace was giving her.

"It's alright, I'm still here. I won't leave you in anyway ever again. Don't you remember we made that promise before we got married? I won't leave for any mission that's too dangerous to make you worry." Yusuke whispered to her while she started to calm down.

"It was too much though, I don't want that to happen. Please, just tell me it was a nightmare." Keiko whispered before her husband's lips touched her forehead in comfort.

"It's just that Keiko. You do have an overactive imagination at times and you know that. Just calm down and look at me. See? I'm here aren't I? You can touch me and everything. I won't leave you baka." Yusuke cheekily grinned at his tearful wife before she smiled weakly and fell back to sleep.

After this episode, Yusuke made certain to cover Keiko with blankets before walking out into the hallway and going to the training room. All the lights were out except for the training room. This made the male smirk as he went to open the door. There was the black clad demon training at his usual time with his katana.

"Oy Hiei, surprised you're up AGAIN at this time in the morning." He narrowly missed having his hand hacked off by the demon.

"I'm impressed that you're up at this time detective. I heard a cry from your room but figured it wasn't anything big." The hi-youkai blatantly stated while sheathing his sword.

"Keiko had a nightmare. She was really shaken up but she wouldn't talk to me about it. But she was really bothered by it. I think something's going down and it's not good. Up until Rei-san showed up Keiko was fine and not so jumpy. There's something wrong about her. I just know it. Hino, Rei; we should talk to her now." Yusuke said to himself before noticing the demon before him nodding in agreement.

With a mission set in their minds, the two men walked out of the training room and to the room that was temporarily Rei's. Knocking twice before entering the room the males looked at each other with suspicion evident in their eyes. But when the door opened and they saw Rei on the floor clutching her chest and stomach the thought of interrogating her flew out the window. Rei had barely made it into her room when she heard knocking from her door. Making sure she was in her PJs Rei was certain that she would pass off the look that she's been here the entire time yet the pain in her back and chest hurt and she could barely save herself from falling face first to the ground when she went to try and open the door to let whoever it was in. She couldn't say a thing from how unbearable the pain was but she knew it wasn't the babies, thankfully. Seeing Yusuke and Hiei enter the room though was a surprise to her, she was certain it would probably be Keiko wanting to talk a bit more.

"Rei-san! Is there something wrong?" Yusuke asked while he looked over the female's surroundings and saw nothing hazardous to have hurt her.

"I'm fine. Just mild cramps….the baby isn't effected though. What are you guys doing in here anyway? It's 3 in the morning." Rei said while biting her lower lip to not cry out in pain.

It took the Martian monarch 2 hours to conceal her wings within her body but the toll that it took on her body was enough to keep her twitching for the next day or two and seeing these two in her room of all times wasn't what she wanted or needed. She wanted rest, her body cried for it as well as the small charges that were currently doing the Mexican hat dance and pulling on her organs. Tears were biting the bad of her eyes as she went to stand with Yusuke's help back to the bed.

"Why didn't you reply to our knocking?" Hiei asked while his ruby eyes seered into hers.

"When one is in pain from a baby pulling on their small intestine it hurts to where you can't talk okay? It hurts like fuck. Thank you Yusuke-san, was there anything you guys needed to talk about or were you guys just checking to make sure everything was locked?" Rei asked while biting her lip again and clutching her stomach to feign off her story which was half true.

"It can wait for later for now just rest Rei-san." Yusuke said before walking toward the door, Hiei still at Rei's bedside.

"I'll be with you in a minute Yusuke. Just need to make sure that the window is locked." Hiei said as the detective left the room leaving him and Rei alone.

Rei inwardly breathed a breath of relief to see Keiko's husband leave the room but Hiei was another story. Looking at the demon through tired eyes she barely smirked at him before he sat down and looked at her intensely.

"What's your game woman?" He asked her in which her blood heated up to where she has to will herself to think of other things as she started to glare at him.

"I'm pissed off, in pain and was woken up with the feeling that I was going to vomit until I realized the baby in here is just pulling on my organs." Rei muttered while working up a glare which would radiate offence.

'That doesn't explain why you reek of your own blood, but then again you're a human so it might be the human menstrual cycle that these whiny creatures go through.' Hiei thought to himself before getting up from the chair that was next to her bed and checked the numerous windows.

"Is there a problem with the windows or something in this house?" Rei asked while trying to bat away her tiredness to put up with this uninvited visitor of her space.

"No, it's just some convicts from the local police station have broken out and we're just making sure that everything is secure. If we woke you, you don't have to lie about the baby grabbing onto your organs and just tell us. If it was Keiko we interrupted, she would have punched our lights out. But you should talk to her in the morning. Apparently she just fell back to sleep. Yusuke said that she had a nightmare and wouldn't talk about it him. Find out what's wrong for him, he's worried." The demon muttered while looking as unattached as he could although the detective and his wife were two of the handful of humans that he trusted or would even think of protecting and consider friends.

"You're one that thinks that human emotions are a weakness. I can see where you're coming from. Emotions killed the friends that I had in the force. Since then, or at least until now, I found no reason to have what mankind called 'the essence to humanity'. Because of past mistakes directed by emotion I'm practically a blank slate. 'Go with your emotions and intuition, although it's against popular belief, it'll save your life one day.', that's what Serenity said before we were ambushed and was beheaded in front of me and her fiancée. I'm doing it now, and it's helped cope with the many things that have happened whether I remember them or not." Rei said to the demon that was walking around her room.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Hiei asked, something inside of him screamed that he should take these words to heart.

'When they speak words of wisdom one should listen fire demon. She has experienced pains from the beyond of which no normal being can understand.' The voice from when he first invaded Rei's mind echoed into his perception for the first time in a while.

"Just call it pieces of random advice. But thank you for checking the door and windows. I feel a lot better now." Rei smiled half-heartedly before turning to her left side to avoid the torn flesh that was bandaged under the shirt.

After those words were spoken, Hiei merely nodded his head and then went to the door. But as he was about to leave he smelled that scent again. This time though it was mingled with blood. Discreetly he looked back to where Rei was and noticed that she was now favoring her right side and shuffling slightly in her blankets to get comfortable. The scent, it was something that he never thought he would smell in the human world at all since not that many demons were in this realm. Ignoring the strong smell though, he continued to march out into the hall and close the door behind him. Looking at Yusuke who was grinning quite cheekily, he just glared and started to head back to the training room, trying to ignore how uncomfortable his pants were as he walked.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

She could hear voices; oddly enough there were many voices that she could hear mingling together. She knew what this was already. This was a vision, one of which she needed to decipher and fast or else the suspense would kill her. Diving deep into her state of sleep/meditation she could clearly see into the vision, although faces were nearly white to her.

As she fell into the vision she could hear words that were recited many times back in the time of which Crystal Tokyo was still existent. The words of which one would recite during a wedding/bonding ritual in front of a court of officials if one were a royal matriarch to the Silver Millennium. When she got closer to the gathering of people in the inner sanctum of the Grand Hall she saw a woman garbed in white holding hands with a male in a black tuxedo standing before a bond-maker. She couldn't make out the woman's hair or completely see her face but the smile that she could see was impeccable. It was evident that the woman was very happy, if not glowing at standing before the bond-maker with the man that was holding her hands. Rei couldn't make out the face or features of the male that was holding the woman's hands but from the male's stance she could tell that he was a fighter. The woman seemed very delicate, something of which Rei wished she could be but with how her world was she cannot afford such a hindrance.

As Rei watched the ceremony she noticed something, or someone, running around in the rear of the hall. A small child, with beautiful red hair and deep emerald eyes was running around in a long tailored dress giggling like crazy while avoiding what seemed to be two guardians.

'I want to see mommy and daddy's wedding! I'm here now! Lemme see!' The child commanded while stomping her small feet in a tantrum.

'Not now little lady. This part of the ceremony you're not supposed to see. You can see the rest in a few minutes. Now come on and come back to the waiting room.' One of the guardians huffed before the little girl stuck out her tongue and ran toward the couple that was reciting the ancient vows.

'Mommy! Daddy! I want in on the ceremony too!' The child smiled, showing one of her front teeth was currently missing.

Rei could only smile to see the child so happy. She could sense that the child was a mixed child between a matriarch and a human mate. Seeing this vision was causing her heart to ache in the longing for such a thing. A mate, a family, a place to belong; at realizing her thoughts, Rei quickly made these weak thoughts vanish.

At this, the vision ended but not before Rei could see the couple shares an embrace of which, if it wasn't such a foggy surrounding which many visions of the future she had were, she would have seen the couple kiss.

Awaking from the sleep that held her captive in such a calm vision, Rei sat up with a smile and stretched. She could hear the yells of children from the neighbors and could only secretly smile at the thought of the joy Keiko and Yusuke would have when they find out that they would have twins that would be yelling out and such in the spam of a few years. Warmth filled her body as she rested a hand on her stomach, the children had gifts of which were quite peculiar, she couldn't pass any of her power to them unless they were biologically hers. With the smile still on her face she sighed.

'Seems like mommy or daddy has a little secret eh?' She thought to herself before hearing the door being knocked on.

"Come in." She called out and waited for the person who knocked to enter.

"Good morning Rei-san. Keiko and the others were wanting to know if you were awake and wanting to have breakfast." Kurama walked into the room and politely spoke.

"Ah, thank you Shuichi-san. I'll be there in just a minute then." Rei smiled before the crimson haired beauty of a man left the room.

Thinking back to the vision she wondered. The child that she saw…….

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Author's Notes: Have I made up for the long absence? I got accepted into the nursing program I wanted to get into which is about damn time. I'll have more time to do things since I'll be able to take two classes and be considered full time. Fourteen pages of fanfic goodness and 2 weeks of typing it since I wanted to make it long and somewhat building to the plotline I have in mind tee hee. You're probably thinking that the child in Rei's vision is hers? And with Kurama? You never know…….but then again…..but than AGAIN…..hehe I'm trying to be evil (?). Anywho…leave me a review….I'm back on track for this one and I finally introduced, somewhat, the enemy to the story. Much love, from me!


	6. Stepping forward,the oncoming battle

Revelations of the World

Summary: Two good friends meet up after many years have passed from when they separated. One unable to have a child through natural causes while the other volunteers to help. One has known love while the other never knew love. But that will all change when the friend of the one's husband comes into the picture. Can years of abuse and pain be erased with the coming of surrogacy, a handsome raven haired male and the loud screams of fate? AU YYHSM

Chapter 6: Stepping forward….the oncoming battle

Rei was glaring hard at the group before her eyes at what she saw as she went downstairs for breakfast. There was flour all over the place, including herself. Yet again, someone goofed up and here was the result from it. Kazuma laughing and howling at the people in the kitchen that were covered in the snowy white powder had made things a bit worse.

"I wake up from one of the best dreams I've ever had in my life. Come down here to tell Keiko-chan about it and eat breakfast but I come in to be covered by flour and laughed at. Grrr, YOU'RE GOING DOWN KUWABARA-SAN!!!!!!" Rei growled and started to chase the orange-haired male around the house, and during the process of leaving the kitchen grabbing the brush to the left of the refrigerator to beat the male over the head with it.

Yusuke watched this and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the pregnant woman taking swings at the idiot who was covering his head crying for Yukina who was giggling while sitting next to her brother.

"Ora, Rei-chan! You're going to hurt him. Please stop it." Keiko said in-between giggles before Rei stopped abruptly and looked completely palm with fear in her eyes.

Rei didn't realize until Keiko yelled at her that she was beginning to act like how she would act near Usagi and the others. From this realization flashes of her dead friends' mangled bodies quickly flew in and harassed her mind in memories which she never wanted to see. Unaware of the initial shock the images have put her under, the broom slid from her fingers and clattered to the floor. She started to shake at the images that kept repeating in her mind.

Blood, so much of it, it was everywhere and on her body like that time. Feeling cold from the lack of the warmth from her friends again, although she tried to build the wall needed to protect her fragile psyche from the memories, Rei wrapped her arms around herself and took in a shaky breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. The flash of her Queen's lifeless eyes from her decapitated head came to her eyes and stayed there; Rei felt her stomach lurch into her throat at this and quickly made a dash toward the bathroom leaving the rest of the gang completely confused.

In the bathroom and completely alone Rei turned the water in the sink on to full blast and covering her mouth with her hands as she screamed and slid to her knees. Tears fell down her face as memories from before that attack flooded her mind. Memories from when they were teens and just discovering their powers as senshi and meeting up with Usagi being late as always. Being the first to find their queen dead, assassinated, with her head yards away from her body with Mamoru's head accompanying it. Cold fear and abandonment filled every fiber of her being at the memory of the emotions she felt when she found Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa's body parts scattered all over the royal chambers for the Lunarian family.

"Usagi-chan….Chibi-Usa….Mamoru-kun….minna." Rei whimpered to herself as her body refused to stop shaking.

Why? Why did they save her? They were more important than her very existence. Why could they have not sensed the enemy so close to them? How did the enemy get so close? The enemy…..

'You cannot destroy the enemy yet my dear child. Don't cry. I know you're in pain and have a lot of questions but now is not the time.' A voice which Rei always heard from the sacred fire passed soothingly through her ears.

Rei was about to reply to the voice when they heard the pounding at the door and Keiko's frantic voice pouring past the oak wood which the door was made of.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Daijobu?! What's wrong!" Keiko's voice was near a scream.

Rei shakily got up and shut the water off and went to the toilet and flushed to make it seem like she got sick. Going to the door and sucking in a shaky breath she opened the door and let Keiko in.

"Oh my god Rei-chan! You're so pale. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Keiko asked before Rei looked at herself in the mirror.

Her usually porcelain skin was that of an ashen white like a bed linen. Lifeless, hopeless, fearful and lacking all the comforts of a healthy psyche.

"I just felt very nauseated. I'm fine now Keiko-chan. I need to just sit for a minute and let my stomach settle now." Rei tried to pass this off but she could tell that the stubborn brunet wasn't going to buy her excuse this time.

"I think you need to go see Megumi-san." Keiko said while grabbing a hold of her hand and at this Rei felt warmth seep into her being.

She knew why she was going through this. It had to do with her sudden change into season for the first time, her 'maturing' as the elders would call it was bringing back that entire lump of events that she was trying to hide and cope with. It was becoming her foe of which she needed to bat down or something would happen that someone could get hurt. Nodding in agreement to calm her frantic friend, Rei agreed to go see Megumi but alone. She couldn't afford the truth to come out and endanger all of those not involved with the chaos that happened that sent Crystal Tokyo to its unexpected end. However, although they said that she could go alone, unfortunately since the episode with her father, she had her 'bodyguard' tailing behind her. And his crimson eyes held much malice against her just because of the fact of which he had to watch over her.

"You know you don't have to listen to them. It's just a doctor's appointment. No one is going to attack me in a heavily populated place Jaganshi." She snarled while the black-clad demon walked two paces behind her.

"You should consider your worth in this kind of situation you moron." Hiei retorted in which Rei turned and marched up to him and got in his face.

"If you're so keen on shit like this then answer me one question bloody eyes: Why the hell do they keep bugging you to keep an eye on me? I am completely capable of taking myself to the hospital without a fucken escort!" Rei seethed while locking eyes with the male resulting in her body temperature flaring because of her 'maturing' period.

Hiei was about to loose his cool with this insufferable woman. The smell he had smelled from being around her for the past couple of days wasn't helping much when she was copping an attitude of a queen who is very displeased, although he didn't know how right about the 'queen' part he was.

"You have a problem with me then tell the damn detective that you want someone else to be your guard, I sure as hell don't like being tagged with you, you insufferable woman." Hiei grinned almost sadistically to see what kind of reaction he would get from the pissed off Martian in front of him.

"All you men are insufferable. You need to be corrected on that one bloody eyes. So go the hell home or back to Yusuke's, I don't need a guard of any sorts." Rei hotily spouted before turning around and marching into the hospital, Megumi giving Rei a worried look and glaring at Hiei through the glass doors.

'You better watch your back.' Hiei read from Megumi's lips before he saw Rei disappear into the inner bowels of the hospital.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"I hate that man. Ugh! Why the hell do they think I need a guard? Just because that jackass was going to try something fresh doesn't mean that I didn't have a course of action for in case he did try something!" Rei seethed after telling Megumi what had happened for the past several weeks since she last saw her.

Megumi couldn't help but giggle at every little thing the Martian queen was talking about. She had never seen the woman so irate for anything next to when Yuichiro………

Realizing the life that Rei showed at the time being from taking on this little side assignment for her friend she could only smile. Taking Rei's hand she stopped the woman from her endless ranting and gave her and even stare.

"Rei-chan, you can't see it can you? You're happy with how things are right now. There are no fights, no battles of which you're needed. You're experiencing what will be close to true peace without having to depend on your powers as the only female child of the Mars' royal lineage. You should take this in stride because soon it'll be all gone and you'll have to take your stance in the battle to protect this world without the others." She calmly said to the pregnant pyro and quieted her completely.

Rei was completely on fire at how she was being treated like a mere child, but when Megumi brought her point up, she stopped. The doctor was completely right about the chain of events going on right now. Although she knew how fragile this peace was, because at any time the barrier that was around the Crystal Palace could break and all of mankind could be wiped out in minutes. If this was peace, she wanted it to last for as long as it could for the humans on this planet. Calmly lying down on the table for a quick check over for this trip to be fact for the records of the hospital, Rei let the small babies she was carrying to be checked over.

"You know….you should tell Yusuke and Keiko-san that they'll be expecting twins. Don't you think Rei-chan? Also, you can have them see them and know their genders. Although I figure you might know already." Megumi solemnly spoke while thinking over the visions that Rei spoke to her about.

"You can feel it too can't you Megumi-chan? Whoever escaped from our retaliation is close by and waiting to strike. I don't want to drag them into my problem. It's my born duty to protect this planet if there ever was to happen to Usagi and Mamoru to where their wish for peace couldn't be continued by them." Rei said before standing up and stretching slightly.

Megumi looked at the face that Rei had and could only shake her head. Going to the woman's side and resting a hand on her shoulder she could sense the fear radiate off the woman. This woman, the war goddess who once only cared about destroying the enemy, was close to having nothing in this world and is scared to loose anything else of importance. Hugging the woman to her chest for a moment, Megumi could feel the burdened woman's heart thunder hard with the fear that was anchored deep down in her.

"Go to the annex. It's not connected to the palace so you won't be disturbing the seal. It's the next best thing to your home which lies within the sealed crystal. It would do you some good Rei-chan." Megumi calmly said while running her fingers through the troubled senshi's hair.

"I shall go there then. Hehe." Rei smiled before taking a step back from Megumi and taking the receipt with her to show to Keiko later to prove she went to the doctor's.

"When you do go though, you'll have to find the sensor to the left of the entrance gate. It'll only allow you girls in along with allies to the alliance." Megumi said before Rei reached for the door handle.

"Thank Meg, you have no idea how much it means to know that place isn't part of the palace. Next to being the bird in the gilded cage in that palace most of the time I've never noticed that it wasn't a part of the palace. This will set my mind at ease for a while. To remember more of the good than the night of which they were all murdered." Rei smiled before leaving the office.

Rei walked out of the hospital doors to see Hiei next to a tree but ignored him and started to walk toward the glistening palace north from this large building. Hiei sensed the woman come out of the hospital and was expecting to hear her gripe at him for staying and not letting her have a moment to herself but noticed her change direction from where Yusuke's house was to the completely opposite. Quirking an eyebrow as well as beginning to get annoyed yet again at this woman he got off the tree he was learning against and started to follow her. When he realized her general direction of destination his eyes went wide. This place, he tried to avoid it as much as possible. With being close to this place he realized something else. That the feeling he's had from being around Rei was the same feeling that this crystal castle held. Looking hard at the woman in front of him and then to the crystal castle he tried to figure out the connection. This palace in front of them had been here since two thousand years before any of them were born, or at least that was the legend. While he was thinking he failed to notice that Rei turned around to speak to him, or at least he didn't know until he rammed into her and they were nearly inches from a contact of which the demon would rather kill himself than to do it.

"You idiot! Get the fuck off me! Pay attention for once and stay here." Rei hissed while trying to not allow her hormones to speak of how flustered she was with the male on top of her, their lips nearly touching.

Hiei had gotten off of the woman and watched her carefully. She turned sharply and marched toward a garden that was about 23 feet from the large palace.

"You follow me and I'll kill you with my bare hands you got that?" Rei yelled before slapping her hand on the post to the left and walking into the garden.

Baffled at the woman's mouth and pissed off at her disregard to her responsibilities to Yusuke and Keiko, the demon growled and marched up to the door and went to try and open the gate to the garden. However he wasn't able to get in. Trying again and again to get in he just ended up completely frustrated. However Rei had gotten into the garden, was something that she knew and that she alone knew, which was beyond suspicious.

Rei smiled warmly to see the surroundings that were familiar to her. Seeing Casablanca to the right her smile grew wider. There was her private garden, her safe haven away from the confines of fate and of the Crystal Palace. Walking up to the small area of which she personally planted herself, Rei sat down on a silk pillow that was left there for what seemed like ages ago in the likeliness of her coming back here with the others to relax and get away from the lives as co-rulers for the Silver Millennium/Crystal Tokyo. Looking to the left, right, behind her and in front of her; she saw many of the empty seats of which her sisters-in-arms would sit at to gossip about idols and such. She could feel their spirits linger here, or at least feel like they had never left.

"At last finally some peace from the hound from out there ne minna?" She felt like they were there and wanted to talk openly, unlike with Keiko and them, of her burden of being alone to fight.

"I hope everything is ok for you guys. I'm worried, really worried about the earth. I don't know how long that seal will last guys. I can only do so much; I could only do so much to protect this planet at that time. You were all gone so quickly. I haplessly threw my powers away into that seal with no regard to the possibility of enemy attack before the seal is broken. If that happens this planet is doomed." Rei spoke again while running her fingers over the petals of a fully bloomed Casablanca.

Rei looked over at the silk blue pillow of which her best friend once sat. Imagining the brainy blue haired goddess of wisdom telling her to not be too preoccupied with worried over 'what ifs' and only worry about the 'now', Rei felt tears well in the back of her eyes. She missed them; she wanted to talk to someone, anyone, about her worries and pains without feeling any kind of regret in the case of something horrible happening. She did not burden anyone with something that they either cannot handle or would destroy them from knowing. Feeling alone like she was, Rei tucked her feet under her and plucked a flower from its steam. Looking at the beauty that was the white lily, Casablanca, in her hands she smiled weakly. For a moment she remained like this before standing on her feet and walking to the water fixture that was in the middle of the garden. Bowing slightly at the ledge of the waterbed, she placed the lily into the water and watched it float into the middle of the small fixture. Along with her lily were roses of red, blue, yellow, orange, teal, purple, pink, and a deep fuchsia. Noticing the other flowers she looked around the garden to see if anyone was there, but nothing, she didn't sense anything yet these flowers seemed freshly placed in the water as her lily was. Rei smiled at this though. This was the omen she wanted, no, needed. If the others were here, she knew what they would say to her. Or at least she knew what Usagi would say.

'"You're not alone.'" Rei said to herself while imaging her blonde haired queen and friend saying it to her.

She found the calm and peace she needed within herself to sustain her for the days to come, or at least for the rest of the time she would be carrying the twins in her. Smiling happily she started to head back to the entrance of the garden to go back to Keiko's.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

'That damn woman has been in there for over an hour. What the hell is she up to?' Hiei venomously thought before seeing a silhouette edging toward the door.

The demon had been impatiently waiting at this tree for a long time, and patience wasn't one of his specialties. A bandit/assassin usually never has patience and this was making Hiei beyond pissed. As soon as he was to get back to Yusuke's place, the sooner he was going to have the detective ask the damn kitsune to watch over the infuriating woman. At least with Kurama, the damned female might become another fangirl to the fox's whims as all the other human women have. However, when Rei emerged from the garden something completely unexpected happened.

When the woman stepped out and closed the gates to the garden a stream of golden light filled the sky. As if everything were going in slow motion, Hiei watched Rei turn to stare at the light and then jump back to take on a fighting stance. Rei's eyes were wide in surprise but hollow in emotion when the smoke cleared from the light hitting on the gates.

"Ara ara, still as sharp as ever. I'm impressed that one such as yourself in the condition that you are in can even react with such speed. Something very formidable against our lord. How has the nightmare been for you Rei-sama? Pleasant enough to where you scream at night from seeing their corpses with every waking moment?" A pink haired woman emerged from where the light hit and came into view.

"You..." Rei barely breathed before the woman launched herself toward her.

"You'll die today Hino Rei!" Miyumi yelled before allowing her nails to grow long.

Rei quickly did a series of back flips to avoid the sharp nails and pulled out an ofudo. Without hesitation she bit her finger and traced her blood over the thin scroll paper.

"Aku Ryu Taisan!" She screamed and threw it at the Miyumi, temporarily freezing the woman in her spot.

Panting heavily, Rei quickly look over her shoulder to lock eyes with Hiei.

"Get out of here, now!" She yelled before the ofudo's effects wore off and Miyumi was on the warpath towards Rei again, Rei was prepared with a handful of ofudos.

Hiei was wide eyed at seeing the pregnant woman move as nimbly as she did. Seeing her priestess abilities at work was something, but it wasn't working on the pink-haired woman that was attacking her. Watching Rei throw three at the same time and they turn into fire shikigami birds made the demon quite aware of her spiritual powers, but it also made him question something else.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT? I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU DUMBASS!" Rei yelled toward Hiei before blocking a kick that was directed toward her stomach.

"Hoo? Is this a human you've come to share emotions with little fire lady? I should kill him too then, just like your human that was supposed to become your mate. Although with him I didn't really have to lift a finger since he had already betrayed you. Poor little fire lady, you can't keep a mate whether they're human or immortal." Miyumi taunted before extending her nails and going for Hiei.

"Get out of here now Jaganshi-san!" Rei screamed before she threw all the ofudo that she possessed at Miyumi holding the woman in a complete soul-lock.

Holding her hands in prayer and chanting loudly, Rei glared at Hiei heatedly. Why couldn't the idiot get the hint that he needs to get the hell out of here? Is he suicidal or something? The questions were racing through Rei's mind as she started to loose focus on her ofudos. Hiei watched Rei struggle to keep up the lock that she had on the woman that was barely a few feet in front of him. She was panting and shaking while chanting in a language that he couldn't understand. But the spell that she had casted on the woman was wearing out, she was loosing focus quickly and he wanted to slap her from putting anyone before herself in priority. It was as if….

"YOU'RE NOT KILLING ANYMORE!! YOU HEAR ME!!!" Rei screamed before a ball of fire weakly formed at the tips of her fingers.

Rei was struggling to try and stop the pink haired woman from making Hiei another casualty on top of the others that were on her rap sheet. The woman in front of her, was there that night. She could remember it clearly. Seeing Minako's inert corpse being played with like a puppet. Rage filled her body as she felt the desire to kill this woman come to the surface.

"Minako-chan." Was a mere whisper on her lips before shock came to her body from the ball of fire that started to kindle at the tips of her fingers.

Were her powers coming back? Even if they were or not, as long as she could make sure that no one else was killed because they had an association to her or because of her lack of power, she was going to use this chance to get rid of this woman before anything else could happen. Feeling warmth flood her from within and centralize to her forehead she grinned sheepishly before allowing her ofudos to finish their time expense.

"BURNING MANDALA!!" She cried before many rings of fire escaped the ball on her fingertips and went straight to the woman.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM BACK!! YOU'RE TOO POWERLESS TO DEFEAT US!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" The woman screamed before the attack surrounded her and she vanished.

"I won't allow…..a repeat…..of the….massacre-" Rei felt the warmth quickly vanish and felt the world around her spin.

Hiei was completely wide eyed at the display of power that Rei showed with the fire that formed. Alarmed at how she wobbled, he immediately went to her before she collapsed, hearing the words the she could hardly muster before completely passing out. This definantely confirmed his suspicions. She wasn't normal, she was completely dangerous and she was carrying his friend's children into a possible war zone. But the thing now was…….how to tell Yusuke and Keiko that this woman was dangerous when it seemed that she struggled to try and unleash the finger that was in her hands.

What did she mean by massacre? And what was that burning symbol on her forehead? It was a very faint symbol but he could clearly see it. That was one thing he would probably have to ask the fox.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You guys are back! That took you guys forever. Ah! What happened? Is she alright?" Keiko asked when she saw Hiei walk into the house with Rei in his arms.

"She fell asleep on the train ride back. It's nothing to worry about." Hiei muttered before taking the sleeping senshi to her room.

After dispensing her onto the bed, Hiei left the room and quickly went to the training room to see Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke training. Without a second thought he loudly hit the pole to his left to get the three's attention.

"Ah, Hiei you're back! What took you guys so long?" Yusuke grinned a very lewd smirk before the hi-youkai hit the detective with the blunt of his sword.

"I'm sick and tired of playing babysitting to that ningen onna. Fox, you're watching her. She's a nuisance, and along with that she's completely dangerous and not who you think she it." Hiei glared at the three with resolution.

"What do you mean by that Hiei? She's Keiko's best friend man, she's completely normal. I don't sense anything out of the norm from her." Yusuke chuckled slightly, if not nervously at Hiei's words.

"If I knew there was another fire tamer in this world I would have known about it for a long time. That woman seems to have some people after her. Not just that sick human that you people would call a father, but she fought with a pink haired woman today and commanded fire. If that isn't suspicious I don't know what does and either way I want no part of it and so someone else needs to watch her." Hiei said before leaving the room, he had said his fill and was going to go to Rei's temple for some investigating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours later, Hiei was still in the temple looking over everything. He hadn't found a damn thing that would be relatively useful. All he saw were pictures of the same people over and over. However, he found one picture jammed in between a crevice in a wall. Carefully, he pulled the picture out and looked at it. This one was different from the others, WAY different from the others. The people from the other photos were in formal dresses with burning symbols on their foreheads. Rei looked the same age as she was right now in the picture as well. All of the women in the pictures were either holding children or had children clinging to their legs. He had found something, something relatively major but wouldn't know about this piece for a while.

However, when he pulled that picture from the crack the wall seemed to move to the right side. Looking into the dark hold that was where the wood once was he started to step toward it. With his free hand he formed a small ball of fire and started to walk into the long hallway that was beyond the wood panel. When he reached the end he saw a beautiful statue of a phoenix standing over a large fire pit which was burning with life. Within the fire were three items of which Hiei reached out to grab. When he pulled his hand back from the fire he looked at the items that were in the flames: A beautiful carved brooch with red wings on the sides of a star, a deep blood red crystal and a white feather that was covered with speckles of blood.

"You have a lot of questions to answer now. The only thing is will you answer them Hino Rei?" Hiei said more to himself than to anyone else before pocketing the feather and crystal and putting the brooch around his neck, hidden under his shirt alongside his mother's teargem.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Author's Notes: That's it for chapter 6! And I did it all in one job shift, amasing eh? I was bored as hell though so watching Shaman King and doing this was preferred over having to hear the old coot that I'm forced to work with on Sunday and Saturday nights. Leave me feedback and I'll give you cookies!!! Much Love! From Me!!


	7. Fate of Blood

Revelations of the World

Summary: Two good friends meet up after many years have passed from when they separated. One unable to have a child through natural causes as the other volunteers to help. One has known love while the other never knew love. But that will all change when the friend of the one's husband comes into the picture. Can years of abuse and pain be erased with the coming of surrogacy, a handsome raven haired male and the loud screams of fate? AU YYHSM

Chapter 7: Fate of Blood

Keiko sighed heavily as she looked at Hiei with a slight glare. Something in her was screaming that something was wrong. Rei hadn't emerged from her room in nearly 3 days. Hiei would grudgingly go into her room to see if she needed anything and come out and just tell everyone that she wanted to rest. Along with this, Hiei had Kurama switch with him on watching over Rei whenever she were to leave to go anywhere; stating that he didn't want to babysit an insufferable woman such as Rei. Keiko snorted at this and tried to not laugh as the demon spat out the words.

"It's so odd that you two have nearly the same temperament and can't stand each other. I would think that both of your hotheadedness would make you two relate to many things but I guess I was wrong on that part." She said knowing damn well that she was provoking the demon to no end.

With that said, Yusuke and Kuwabara were howling in laughter as Kurama tried to stifle his chuckle behind his hand to try and appear neutral in this situation. Hiei on the other hand was close to going on a warpath which would cut through his so-called friends who were laughing at him. Ignoring them and heading straight to the training to imagine cutting them in two was a satisfying thing after dinner was done. He couldn't understand though. After that incident two days ago, the woman hadn't regained consciousness at all. Thinking back to the other day he tried to remember everything that happened. Rei didn't get hit by the woman so he couldn't understand why she lost consciousness. Yet she was out, out cold, and had not woken up to eat or anything. He had told Yusuke hours ago of the lack of change in her condition and wondered if that woman who attacked was the reason for her passing out in some way. What was something he wondered? Coming to terms that he wouldn't be able to solve anything at the moment he wrenched his process of thought away from the raven haired beauty and continued to practice some of his forms.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It was nearly midnight and almost everyone in the Urameshi household was asleep with the exception of two. Hiei was still sparring and training in the training room as Keiko was slowly making her way to her friend's room. Worry was rushing through her veins since Rei hadn't stepped out of her room in nearly 3 days. Grasping the doorknob and slowly opening the door she peeked inside to make sure that everything was alright first before marching in. Seeing the raven haired woman asleep made her smile very slightly to see the peaceful expression on her face, but after a moment Keiko got to Rei's bedside and shook her slightly.

"Rei-chan? Rei-chan wake up." Keiko whispered while nudging her in the shoulder but the woman didn't stir or turn the other way.

After trying for 10 more minutes, Keiko gave up but continued to sit next to her friend. Not knowing it though, Keiko fell asleep sitting in the chair next to Rei's bed. Around 2 in the morning, Hiei came into the room and saw Keiko sleeping next to the woman's bedside and rolled his eyes. Without trying to disturb the brunette that was sleeping, Hiei carefully picked the raven haired woman up to where she was sitting up and slowly dripped water from a cup. Although she couldn't eat, as long as she had water she would be fine although with the babies in her the need for food was a major thing. Finishing with his human act of the day, the demon was leaving the room when he saw something catch the corner of his eye. A black raven was sitting at the window sill cawing softly and scratching at the window. This was quite peculiar to the demon but passing it off as an animal thing he left the room not knowing of the raven glowing a slight violet and the window slowly creaking open.

The beautiful raven flew into the room and plopped onto the ground close to the bed. Within moments the room filled with a gentle violet color and the raven turned into a beautiful woman that stood about 5' 5" in height with long raven hair tied into two buns held up with violet ribbons garbed in a violet bodysuit and silks. Opening her deep amethyst eyes and looking at the slumbering women, she smiled a small smile but then frowned as her eyes landed on the woman that was in the bed.

"Rei-sama." The woman whispered before smoothing some of the beautiful raven hair the woman once combed when the pregnant woman was a child long ago.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hiei was about to head off to bed when he sensed a power coming from Rei's room. Alarmed that it was possibly that woman from the other day, he quickly flitted to the room. Opening the door silently and flitting into the room to the nearest shadow, Hiei saw a woman that held immense beauty gently brushing her fingers through Rei's hair with sorrow evident in her eyes.

"Rei-sama. You aren't doing so well are you? I was able to get out of the zone but it took up more than ¾ of my power to assure the seal isn't broken or tampered with. My darling little princess, oh wait, you're not little anymore. Phobos is trying her best to hold the forces back as we speak. I sensed restlessness in your soul from the past few months. I felt your power come back if not for a moment. But if you are to protect others from the threat that is about to be unleashed onto this planet again you need to focus on seeing the future and not allowing the past shadow over you." The woman said while resting her hand over Rei's forehead and her frown deepened.

Hiei watched the woman's every movement and listened to her every word. Princess? A threat? Power? What the hell was this woman. About to come out of the shadows to interrogate this woman, Hiei was called out by the woman instead.

"You there, why are you hiding? It's useless to hide." The woman said softly before covering her lady with the blankets.

Hiei was speechless from the look of the woman as she turned to stare at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and extreme exhaustion. A faint scar was visible on her right arm as a tattoo of a phoenix and dragon coiled together was a blood red on her left shoulder. Her stance was that of alarm and guard, her body in between him and the sleeping woman. This woman, just from her stance, Hiei could gather was a trained and dangerous warrior.

"Hn, how did you get into this house?" Hiei growled while resting his hand on the sheathe of his sword preparing to fight in case this woman was here to kill.,

The woman noticed this and instantly formed a blade from her hands and pointed it to his throat.

"I am here on a mission that a mere mortal like you could never understand. This mission has run for over 6000 years. I have reason to be here and that's all you need to know." The woman coolly stated while remaining completely alert.

"Who are you and why are you here next to this mission of yours?" Hiei asked.

"Hmph, explain myself to a mere mortal? You've got to be kidding me. But if it'll please you I will tell my name and age. I am Deimos and you trying to challenge me is child's play to my 7100 years of war experience." The woman stated while continuing to glare Hiei down.

"Life did not exist that long ago." Hiei smirked knowing damn well it was true, or at least he believe it to be true.

"Not to the knowledge of humans. The entire galaxy held life, not just earth, until 6000 years ago. That is something of which can be explained later." Deimos huffed before moving some of her hair to the back of her ear.

Hiei watched the woman like a hawk as she turned her back to him and sat next to Rei and Keiko. Her slender fingers pressing to Rei's wrist and resting on her stomach.

"Too bad that these children are not yours Rei-sama. It would bring your father much joy. Just like…..but that's alright. It's best of you to not remember. You do not need anger or rage to course stronger through you when the time comes. But I will come back when you are awake from your exhaustion. To think that in such a dire situation to protect a human to keep your blood oath to Neo-Queen Serenity-sama that you would so haplessly throw your life away. Mankind is the bottom of the barrel and you know it, and you happily do your mission even when you're incapable of doing it. But you must remember that even if you can use your remaining life force to ensure these children's births in the case of your dying your life is very important to not only those few that are precious to you but also to the dynasty your father left to you to revive and rule." Deimos said softly before sadly standing up and turning to Hiei.

Hiei was quite amused with the words this woman was saying. She was speaking to the sleeping woman as if she was awake and alert and with the most polite of tones and most formal wording. When she stood and turned to him and saw a serious glint in her eyes he knew something was going to happen. Deimos slowly walked up to the man that was before her and pointed her sword again to his throat.

"You hurt her and you will die. Jaded humans, you show no value to your lives of which have been saved by the millennium children for the many millennia that have passed. Although you all had started the war those years ago with killing our alliance leader's daughter, the will of the children strongly hold up to protect you worthless cattle. But the future of the children she is carrying for the two mortals that are decent in this world, the future for them to come is that of peace which will be gained from the gifts they'll receive from not only their parents but also from the great goddesses and gods. You will not speak of my being here. Because if you do, your fate had already been decided and it's the matter of execution that I will enjoy the most." Deimos lifelessly said before turning to kiss Rei's forehead gently and change back into a raven and leave the room through the window.

Hiei was wide eyed at the power he sensed from the woman as she turned back into the bird. If that was only ¼ of her power he didn't want to know what the rest of it was. Glaring at the sleeping Rei for a few minutes, Hiei rolled his eyes and left the room. Completely amused at the threat that came from the beauty that was visiting the unconscious woman, Hiei was contemplating on telling Yusuke but sensing that power which was similar to that of that palace north from here he wisely decided to not do such. This was going to all be on Kurama's shoulders as soon as the woman woke up anyway. No concern of his what-so-ever.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The sunlight was blinding as she opened her eyes. Her body felt sore, and her stomach was growling violently. When she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off by a bear hug from hell thanks to her best friend who was now shrieking in happiness of her awakened state.

"Rei-chan! I was so scared! You didn't wake up when I tried to talk to you last night. You didn't budge or anything. How are you doing? Hiei said you've been tried these past few days and didn't want to be disturbed but I got sick and tired of him just telling me the same thing over and over." Keiko said while nuzzling Rei's cheek.

"Keiko-chan, you're hurting me." Rei croaked before a glass of water was shoved into her hands.

"Drink up. Hiei said that you haven't had much of an appetite or anything so I brought you something to eat and drink." Keiko smiled before getting up and leaving the room to tell her husband that Rei was awake.

Left alone, Rei turned to look at the window and smiled softly. She thought that she was there last night. The warmth of one of the few people remaining of her time had come to her last night. But at this, Rei realized that if one of her guardians was able to get past the barrier to come see her things weren't looking so good. Shoveling down her food and slowly getting out of the bed, she stretched and looked at her watch. She didn't wake up late but it was past the time that she usual would wake up. Figuring that she was out for two days, Rei was surprised that no one freaked out or went to get Megumi. Remembering what she heard from last night in the soothing voice that she knew was Deimos, Rei smiled slightly at remembering the proud man who was her father from her original life. She wanted that back, but that was beyond her control just like what happened months ago. Quickly showering and getting into fresh clothes, Rei stepped out to be greeted by Shuichi.

"Ah, Shuichi-san, good morning." Rei politely bowed before closing her room door.

"How are you feeling Rei-san?" The red head asked while walking along side her.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Since the doctor's visit I've felt very lethargic and tried but resting these past two days helped me a lot." Rei answered before she spotted the demon that she had added to her shit list of people who don't know how to listen.

"So, you're finally up insufferable woman?" Hiei curtly said.

"I just needed rest, thank you for your concern Jaganshi." Rei sarcastically stated before walking past him while tauntingly swaying her hips feeling quite good about herself although she didn't know why.

Kurama just watched with wide eyes and tried to not laugh at how infuriated the hi-youkai looked after Rei oh-so-casually walked past him. Although for Yoko on the other hand, was purring in total satisfaction at the walk the woman displayed in victory.

"Remember kitsune, you're watching her from now on. I'm off to train now." Hiei said before flitting out of the house.

Kurama sighed at the ill temper the hi-youkai was showing toward him for no reason. Joining the rest of the gang in the large living room, Kurama saw Rei sit next to Yusuke and Keiko and smiling happily. With how the woman was acting, he questioned Hiei's words of which this woman could possibly be dangerous. He sensed nothing from her in any way that would set him off on alarm or to put him on edge. Rei seemed very kind and witty with a dash of temperament that could equal with Hiei's. Last in his own pondering, Kurama didn't hear the couple and Rei discussing her need to go to get a few things at the temple.

"Well then Rei-chan go on ahead. We need to get some things for the baby while you're out. And since you and Hiei get along like cats and dogs Shuichi-kun will go with you." Keiko said while the kitsune in question snapped back to reality.

"Alright then. Shuichi-san should we go now then so you don't have to be burdened by my needs. I can take care of myself but Keiko and Yusuke insist that someone is with me." Rei said politely before the kitsune nodded his head and went to get his jacket.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"You failed to follow orders again Miyumi. I told you to not directly attack the final child. You were to send those experiments out to get her. Your current condition is your fault. Hokuro, you're in charge of the next attack. You will at least follow my orders. Now Miyumi go to my chambers. I will thoroughly punish you there." Teal eyes smoldered with evident rage.

"Yes sir." The pink haired woman shakily said before standing and going to the left of the large throne.

"Hokuro, make certain that when you attack the Martian queen that you drag in many humans as well. She'll become irate to where she will not be able to think clearly. Since we scarred her with the deaths of not only the other millennium children but humans as well with those fresh wounds in her soul she'll loose her cool. You're dismissed." The white haired male sighed before grabbing a spiked whip and following the path that Miyumi took.

As soon as his lord was gone, Hokuro stood up and looked in the direction that his lord walked. Miyumi wasn't going to get away with her punishment this time. He knew that the next few days would be filled of her screams echoing off the walls of this dark world that he was a part of. His heart became heavy as he heard a sick crack of the whip and a scream fill the air; the torture had begun. Immediately wanting to get out of this dark and lifeless place, Hokuro quickly gathered some of the experiments that Miyumi was supposed to take with her and went to the surface world.

Looking at the sheer beauty which was the earth around him, he wondered why such a beautiful world as this was being tarnished by its own inhabitants. From looking around though, he could pretty much figure why the millennium children were giving up their lives to protect this planet. The life that was all over, the harmony that nature had in certain places such at this large plain was something that was to behold. Remembering his mission and orders though, Hokuro looked to his left and looked at the populated city that the final millennium child was living in. With a smirk, he vanished with the experiments that he collected: time to attack.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Rei was walking up the multitude of stairs with Kurama not far behind, her thoughts wondering aimlessly. When she reached the final step, and was about to turn to say something to Kurama she felt it. She felt it all the way down to her bones. Screams echoed from close-by and along with the screams she could sense the dropping of life forces. Eyes wide with what she was hearing she looked up past Kurama and saw very familiar creatures chasing down people and tackling them to the ground.

"Oh my god." She whispered before her hand rested over her heart which was beating erratically.

How the hell were they here? Weren't they in the seal? How did they get out? Her mind was spinning in confusion and the desire to fight was coming to the surface. She knew she had no power but people were in danger and her duty was to protect them. But as she took a step back down the stairs she felt a firm grip on her wrist and looked at Kurama.

"Quick, we need to get into the temple." He said while running past her and pulling her along.

"But….we need to help them." Escaped her lips before she noticed it.

"How can you help though? You're only human, we're only human." Kurama said while getting to the temple gate and trying to drag Rei into the temple.

"We can't hide from them. They have a target." Rei whispered before she heard and saw the one in charge of the attack.

"Come out Lady Mars! Or are you too powerless that you can't beat down even a few imperfect experiments?" Hokuro yelled as he wound a whip around a human and shocked them, draining them of life energy.

"This is terrible. I need to do something. Let me go Shuichi-san!" Rei yelled while struggling against the kitsune's hold.

"We can't do anything Rei-san. Come on! Rei-san!" Kurama lost his grip on Rei's wrist and watched her run toward the stairs, skipping many steps at a time.

'Got to do something, anything!' Rei thought while she ran down the stairs.

Hokuro was about to drain another human of their life essence when he spotted Rei running down the steps of a temple to his left. Grinning, he disappeared and reappeared behind Rei and grabbed her by the back of her neck.

"Rushing into battle without a plan. One would think that the megami no senzo would be smarter than that. But then again what power do you have of which you can be prepared?" Hokuro chuckled while lifting Rei off the ground.

"Rei-san!" Kurama yelled reaching the bottom of the stairs to see Rei being lifted off the ground.

"Shuichi-san ! Stay back!" Rei yelled before kicking back and hitting Hokuro in the knee, the hold on her relinquished.

"You bitch. Although you don't have your powers you still know how to evade me it seems. But I do like the chase you start little fire child." Hokuro smirked before the experiments started to attack in a more organized manner against the humans that were in the area.

"Leave them out of this. Your target is me!" Rei yelled before Hokuro laughed and fazed behind her and flicked her shoulder.

"Tag, your it." Hokuro growled lowly before the experiments started to cut into the humans before Rei's eyes.

Rei was frozen in fear. Fear for the humans, horror for the gore that was before her. Shaking slightly in rage….Rei bit her lower lip.

"You scared little fire child? Your shaky quite badly." Hokuro taunted while watching Rei shake in pure rage thinking it was fear.

Rei heard Hokuro's words and just started to laugh as tears started to run down her face from the pain she was feeling at the deaths of the humans in front of her. The feeling of failure started to fill her heart. She couldn't do a damn thing, she can't protect anything. But when Hokuro said those words, pure unadulterated rage filled her blood. With speed, she reached back and grabbed his arm, threw him over her shoulder and landed four ofudo on him.

"You son of a bitch! Me, fear the enemy? You've got to be fucken kidding me!" Rei yelled before twisting the male's arm to where a sick crack fill the air and Hokuro screamed in pain as his arm broke in numerous places.

Kurama was about to take a few seeds from his hair and join in at seeing the threat this male was showing but when Rei threw the man over her shoulder and broke his arm he stood down and watched as Rei started to punch the male over and over in the face.

"Call them off! Your fight is with me!" Rei seethed, her blood boiling hot from her rage mingling with her hormones making her emotions all the more potent.

"What fight? I only see a weakly immortal that's handicapped because they sealed their powers away. You're easy pickings little fire child. Daddy and the Queenie aren't here to save you this time. Oh no…..your prey to us all. I'm not going to finish you off though, I'll let our little puppets rip you to shreds. I have my orders." Hokuro laughed before fazing out of sight and the experiments turning their attention to her.

Rei bit her tongue at the insults that Hokuro was piling onto her injury to pride. She wouldn't allow the enemy the pleasure of completely ruffling her feathers. Standing up quickly and taking on a fighting stance Rei looked forward at the disfigured creatures charging her way.

"Bring it on, I've had enough of this." Rei muttered before running toward the experiments and kicking and punching her way through them.

Kurama was wide eyed at how quickly Rei was moving. The story that Hiei told him the other day was something he was starting to believe now. As the final experiment fell into unconsciousness, Rei ran to the fallen humans and tried to get them up. But some of them were dead. Their blood now covering Rei's clothes as she hugged two bodies of small children to her chest, their hearts gouged from their chests.

"This is too much. Why? Why not just come after me? WHY GODDAMNIT!! YOU WANT ME! COME AND GET ME I'M RIGHT HERE YOU ASSHOLES! I'M THE LAST ONE! HERE'S YOUR CHANCE!!! I'M WEAK AND POWERLESS, THE PERFECT PREY!!!" Rei screamed before letting a cry escape her lips of her emotions of the helplessness she felt and the disservice she has done for the humans whose blood were on her clothes.

Too preoccupied with her feelings of failure, Rei didn't see three of the experiments waking from her assault and taking a charge at her. Kurama didn't realize this until it was too late. His green eyes were wide at how the monsters were B-lining toward Rei and she was completely unaware.

"Rei-san!" Kurama could only yell as the woman in question heard the snarls of the experiments grow close.

"Rei-sama!" A feminine voice cried out before fire surrounded Rei and charred the experiments to dust.

As the flames died down, Kurama spotted a beautiful woman bowing on one knee in front of Rei holding a start-shaped staff in her left hand. Rei on the other hand, looked doe-eyed at the woman before reaching out to the woman.

"Are you alright my lady?" The woman asked before Rei tackled her and clung to her.

"Deimos! I can't help anyone! No one! I can't protect anything!" Rei cried into the woman's chest.

"No my precious one, you can protect. It's just not your time yet. It's your fate to live in pain and we both wish we could change that but this fate of blood is something that cannot be broken until the final battle comes. Calm down dear child. I know it hurts." Deimos cooed while rubbing her queen's back.

"I'm such a weakling. Such a wimp, I can't believe how I've been acting so weak." Rei muttered harshly to herself.

Kurama walked up to the two and watched the interaction between the woman and Rei closely.

"I'd rather you be a woman that's heart is alive rather than a robot that only worries about destroying the enemy. I know you've had to loose a lot to gain the human heart that you have but I'd rather you have the heart of a human than that of the soldier puppet that the conspirers at the kingdom tried to warp you into when your father and mother were assassinated in the first life." Deimos said.

"Look at how low I've fallen. This isn't good for this planet's survival. My weakness will be the earth's end." Rei coldly scolded herself trying to not acknowledge how weak she's been for the past few weeks, or better yet the worst of it being these past few days.

"It's alright my lady. You have plenty of time for battle and being separated from your emotions when the time comes. But for now enjoy your time of feeling and being like the normal human. Because your fate is sealed along with this planet's, you have time to do anything and everything. The enemy won't stop until you're dead but for the time being, live as much as you can without the weight of your fate on your shoulders." Deimos said soothingly to try and stop her queen from speaking such cold words to herself to knock herself down a few more steps from the pedestal of which she once stood proud.

"It's not enough Deimos! Look at this! This is all my fault. This is because of my weakness. I shattered that night and because of it I've dragged the rest of existence down with me!" Rei yelled before being slapped across the face.

"Rei-sama! You should not be-rate yourself so harshly! You cannot help the fact that when they were murdered that you felt emotion that you have not felt in many years. You lost everything again, you were lost, you were desperate to settle the battle even if it was temporary. And even if it is temporary you've given everything on this planet a chance to live a little bit longer." Deimos huffed, her deep eyes narrowed in anger that was justified.

Rei just lowered her head, eyes stuck on the children that died because of her lack of power. Turning her head from the bloodied bodies to look at her blood stained clothes and to the gleaming palace to the west of the temple, her eyes narrowed and glazed over with emotions of rage and anticipation. Ignoring the stinging sensation on her cheek, Rei balled her fist and turned to look at Deimos.

"Deimos, how much more time do you think it'll last; this glass peace of which this kingdom known as earth have. This peace of which within the sigh of breath the fragile seal will break and all will die again like when Metailla and Beryl turned the humans against the alliance and earth was obliterated of life. How much longer will all the creatures breathe and take in the beauty of this world of which Serenity and Endymion dreamed of ruling together in peace to end the millennia long war between the Earthian and Lunarians?" Rei asked with her native lithe in her Japanese.

"The seal will probably last for only another few weeks. You must be prepared to fulfill the duties that were passed to you by your sister and queen. Are you ready for it?" Deimos asked while slipping into their native tongue before turning to face Kurama.

"If I have to take up her arms and restart the world again, so be it." Rei replied in her native Martian tongue before watching her guardian walk up to the red head demon.

Kurama noticed the heavy tension between the two women as he watched 'Deimos' slap Rei across the face hesitantly. He figured that this issue the two were discussing was rather serious with the low tone that Rei took on and poetically, if not eerily, ask how long the seal would last. What seal was she talking about though? If this world was in danger wouldn't Koenma already have the others on alert? Or was this something that was beyond them? Or was it something so large scale that Koenma was just a mere insect to something larger. The kitsune couldn't gather anymore though since the women started to speak in a completely alien language of which, despite his many years of living, he had never heard of.

"You carry the same aura as the other. Why is it that you do not have the typical scent of a human on you?" Deimos questioned in a low voice which was coming into Kurama's mind which was freaking the kitsune immensely.

'Because I am not human.' Kurama thought not realizing the dark glare the woman now was directing toward him.

"You will not speak of what you've seen human. If you do, just think of it in this direction. The fate of this world depends on this one's survival. You humans have no chance unless you have her." Deimos said before walking toward the temple as the bodies which were mangled disintegrated into ash along with the monsters that destroyed the once life abundant area.

Rei turned to look at Kurama, her eyes holding an apologetic gleam. Walking up to the kitsune she stopped in front of him and could only smile half heartedly.

"Don't worry about what Deimos just said. Although it is true, everything will be alright. You need not worry at all. This isn't the first time anything like this has happened. It just gets harder and harder as time goes by. You guys were right with your suspicions and I should not be around Keiko-chan, but please don't tell her or Yusuke-san. Please, I don't want them dragged into this. I didn't want anyone to be dragged into this. This wasn't my intention. If I knew this was going to happen I would have-" Rei was cut off by the red haired male's finger to her lips.

Seeing the obvious anguish in the woman's eyes at her pleading to keep the information from Keiko, Kurama knew that this was completely out of her control. From gathering what he could from the conversation he could understand between Deimos and Rei he could tell that she was alone with no others to keep her secured in that of a friend. Secrets were evident in her eyes as she looked at him with alarm.

"I won't tell Keiko-san, but I will have to tell Yusuke. Not letting anyone know of such a serious problem has put the children that you're carrying for them at risk-" Kurama's hand was slapped away harshly at this.

"Don't you think I know that already? My mother fought a war of which lasted her entire pregnancy with me! I know I can handle this! Don't even think to try and understand you'll just become another casualty to those of whom I've lost already! I should have died with everyone else. I'm going to the temple; tell Keiko and them I slid past your stand of guard. I need time alone." Rei said before shoving past the kitsune and running up the stairs to the temple leaving the kitsune at the bottom completely baffled.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Keiko was humming to herself while looking at baby clothing in the store as Yusuke was looking at the numerous cribs that were around him. Scratching his head, the detective decided that he needed a break from looking at the wooden fixtures that had patterns of bears padding the sides.

"Keiko, I'm stepping out for a smoke, I'll be right back." Yusuke said before kissing his wife's cheek.

"Mou, Yusuke you should stop smoking. It's a horrid habit." The brunette puffed her cheeks before seeing a very cute pink sleeper that had a care bear design on it.

"I will once the little one is born." Yusuke cheekily smirked before walking out the exit of the large baby specialty store.

Pulling out a pack of his choice cigs, the detective retrieved one and placed it to his lips. However, as he went to light it, the flame on his lighter went out as a shadow overcast covered the sunlight behind him.

"Urameshi Yusuke, we're here under the orders of our lord. You are to come with us without a fight." A low voice filled the now stale air that was in the vicinity.

Rolling his eyes and throwing down his unlit cig and lighter, Yusuke turned around and saw a starkly tall male that had the palest of blue hair and the whitest eyes standing there. Three creatures were behind him wagging their tails lazily as the tall male stood in front of Yusuke with the flame from the lighter at his fingertips.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Yusuke dully demanded while assessing the area with his eyes to see that any, if not all, the humans in the area took notice of this and froze.

Blood was all over the cement around him as well as on the walls and signs of the stores near him.

"You're to be captured and used to lure our lord's enemy. Your failure to comply will result in this one's death." The male said before a monster dove into the glass of the store and screams of the many shoppers within made Yusuke's heart leap to his throat, especially when he heard his wife's screams.

Moments passed before the monster came back out of the store with Keiko in his mouth, unharmed, but she was clearly very frightened.

"Keiko!" Yusuke called out to his wife as the brunette looked helplessly at her husband.

"It was so easy to figure out who to capture to lure them out. So then Urameshi….will you comply or shall I feed your darling little wife to my lord's pet?" The male asked as the monster in question was slowly starting to saw into Keiko's flesh.

Keiko's struggles and cries were enough for Yusuke to comply to this weirdo in front of him. The fear that was in his wife's eyes were enough to make him surrender to this person…….however….

"Let my wife go and I'll go with you calmly." He slowly said while looking at his wife gently to try and calm her, a plan formulating in his head in the meantime.

The male looked over Yusuke for a moment and then rolled his eyes in a bored manner before snapping his fingers and the monster releasing Keiko. Keiko ran to be behind Yusuke as the detective formed a large blue ball at his fingertips and shot it at the male and the monster. Smoke and dust filled the air for a moment before it was suddenly cleared by the male Yusuke believed he had attacked.

"Hmph, foolish human, did you believe that can hurt us? We're immune to anything and everything you can throw at us. Why the millennium children would use their raw power to protect a weak species like you is something I'd not want to know. Then again they were weak as well. Ukigan, Gaitou, Furei…..apprehend the two humans and take them to the lord. The trap for the fire child will be set and our lord will finally get the last one out of the way." The male said as two men and one woman appeared next to the albino.

"Yes Yamato-sama." The three coursed before the woman disappeared and reappeared behind Yusuke to stab the detective in the back, one of the men knocked Keiko out and the final male grabbing onto the detective firmly to assure his capture.

"Lets see how you'll take to this Mars-sama. Your dearest friends are in our possession and you'll have to play tag to find them." 'Yamato' muttered in amusement to himself before the 4 of them and the monster disappeared, their captives going along with them in black bubbles.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rei was in the fire room reading the flames when the eternal fire before her went out. At this occurrence, Rei felt her blood run cold and a vision quickly pass through her mind's eye.

She could see it clearly: Yusuke and Keiko were in a dark room that was barely lit by candles shackled to a wall. Demons of sorts were lingering over them, licking their slightly bloodied skin as if sampling a meal that was soon to be held. Hearing Keiko's sudden screams and the sounds of flesh being torn. Keiko's screams for Yusuke and the smell of blood flooding her senses.

The vision ended quickly but it was enough to let Rei know: It happened, they've become involved and the enemy will try to find them.

As she quickly grabbed her ofudos to her left and stepped out into the courtyard of the temple she saw Deimos, in Kurama's arms, bleeding profusely and trying to keep on her feet.

"Gomen….nasai…..Oojo-sama…..they….found….They have Keiko-sama and Yusuke-sama." Was all Deimos could say before passing out.

At these words Rei felt dreads, of a new kind, fill her to the brim. Turning to the left and glaring at the stars overhead she knew what she would have to do. Looking at her pale hands in the moonlight for a moment before clenching her fists, she had come to her final verdict. Looking up at the moon, Rei's once soft eyes now were void of the genteel emotions and expressions that she had displayed for the past many nights in the loss of her friends and from the pains of her eclipse and this pregnancy.

"Keiko-chan, Yusuke-san…….please don't be dead yet." She whispered before running past Kurama and down the stairs, the kitsune turned to look at the woman now practically flying down the numerous stairs and noticed the empty gleam in her eyes: Bloodlust and rage with a tinge of absolution.

She knew where they were….and she had enough…..it was her turn

Powers or not……she couldn't just stand around and do nothing anymore

As the matriarch disappeared from sight, Kurama failed to sense a dangerous power nearby. Although when he turned to go closer to the temple he saw numerous monsters around them. With a quick flick of his wrist, the kitsune had pulled a rose from his hair and changed it into a whip, shredding the monsters apart. However, good his defense from the monsters was, the laughter of a male close by was the last thing he heard though as he felt small seed-like buds land and dive into his skin and electrocuted him to unconsciousness.

"You'll do good as well as a hostage to lure out that fire child. Although what you just showed me is quite impressive. I better warn the lord of this." The male of whom attacked Deimos earlier and now Kurama chuckled before bubbles formed around the inert bodies and disappeared from sight; now trophies for the cackling snowy haired male who was now tallying his hostages and prey.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Author's Notes: So, for the first few chapters of this fic I've shown the more human side of Rei which to me now seems to be quite whiny but she was grieving and felt a load of guilt and regret on her shoulders and that along with her burning eclipse (Which will soon be completely explained) and the pregnancy, I think it's time she was to take back what was hers in the sense of control and power over her emotions. Whether she gets her powers back in the next chapter though is still up in the air. If anyone has any suggestions let me know. Okay? I would have uploaded this last night if my sister wasn't on my dad's laptop and my being too lazy to get off my bed and use my desktop. I've updated a LOT sooner than I thought I was going to but then again I get quite bored at work rather easily. Till next time!


	8. Bloodshed and Possession

Revelations of the Worlds

Summary: Two good friends meet up after many years have passed from when they separated. One unable to have a child through natural causes, as the other volunteers to help. One has known love while the other never knew love. But that will all change when the friend of the one's husband comes into the picture. Can years of abuse and pain be erased with the coming of surrogacy, a handsome raven haired male and the loud screams of fate? AU YYHSM

Where we last left off……  
Keiko and Yusuke were attacked by some of this mysterious 'lord's' minions and taken to a world which is shrouded in darkness. Deimos was attacked by an unknown assailant and along with Kurama was abducted and taken to the enemies' territory. Rei, in panic of the safety of her friends that she had gained and reunited with, has gone to find the base of the enemy. The question is though: Will she make it in time before anything happens to them?

Chapter 8: Bloodshed and Possession

Rei was livid, she kept running as hard as her legs would carry her to the large school that was 10 more blocks down the main street of the Tokyo vicinity. Her lungs were burning in protest along with her legs for a break that was well needed but in sheer willpower she kept going. Fear feeding her the adrenaline that was needed to carry on her need to find them. While running, Rei could hear the cries of a baby and feel the same sensation of loss and fear of darkness course over her frame from when she found out that she was carrying Keiko and Yusuke's children. At the thought of the children she was carrying for her best friend, the memories of her parentless childhood, Rei's heart stopped for a beat. These children, the needed parents, their love would be what would keep this world alive…….they needed to be saved and now. With the visions that she have seen for the past few days she knew that Keiko and Yusuke and their friends of whom she had come to care for no matter if they annoyed her, like a certain heathen got boy, were a key role in the earth's future and in it's protection. Thinking that quite queer for a moment, how would they protect the earth if none of the Silver Millennium survivors were here?

Believing this train of thought to be of importance for later, Rei tossed the thought to the back of her mind and kept running. Although she didn't expect to see many inert bodies litter the ground as she kept getting closer and closer to the large school that was before her. Her mind warped her back to the time of when she was nearly 17 with the battle against Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 at the building that was a mere breath away from her. Stopping in front of the building she looked to the left and right before taking in a shaky breath to fill her air hungry lungs and stepping onto the platform in front of her to open the automatic doors.

Within the school, Mugen Academy, the air was stale; as if the building hadn't been used for over 20 years. However, that frame of mind changed when she felt the evil that was now surrounding her like a blanket. The evil that was in this building, she could feel it to her very core which was sending her fighter's instincts into overdrive. Her fingers were clenching and unclenching and her knuckles were turning white from the absence of her brooch or any means of transforming whether it was that or her pen. Sweat started to roll down her face as she cautiously started to walk down the marble hallway to the last place she thought she would ever have to look at again. From the back of her memory, as she got to the keypad in front of the large doors before her, she punched in the 4 digit code and watched the double doors open.

Within, she found the room to be completely dark with the exception of dimly lit candles that were placed in a certain order and design. The tapping of her feet from her walking almost going to the rhythm of her heart that was now slowly beating, her senses heightened for any surprises. The cries of the baby that was haunting her mind earlier was still there and slowly increasing in volume as she kept walking deeper into the bowels of this dimly lit alternate dimension. There was no welcome party like she thought there would be for her to be easy pickings since she was the one they were after, and that was what really worried her. She didn't hear any voice or anything next to her walking feet which was making her very nervous. Was she in over her head to be here without any kind of magic at all? Would she be able to at least barter her life for those of her friends even if they were to kill her she could assure the births of the children she was carrying? Question after question: Theory after Theory assailed her mind before she stopped and the room lit up with more candles and the room got hotter, almost like that of a boiler room on a cruise ship.

From the more adequate lighting, Rei could now see an empty throne that had a chain with nothing attached to it alongside it. A cold chill ran down her spine at the instinct of her needing to turn to the right. She feared what she could possibly find nearly behind her, she could sense the low auras of Yusuke and others behind her and she didn't want to know who else was dragged into this mess because of her, but since it was her fault she had to know who she had to get out of this hell hole mess. Turning sharply to her left, her eyes landed on the captives that her enemy was able to get, her breath froze like death in her lungs.

There was Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kazuma, Yukina, Hiei and Deimos. Yet Rei could sense a few more hidden somewhere, as if they were to be the back up or collateral if she did not cooperate. This was something Rei did not like at all; she had walked right into a trap which was obvious yet, but it was a damn good one.

"Welcome Rei-sama. Hope you like the new décor I have. Too bad the former tenants of this place weren't so…..unique on their means of livening this place up." A voice from behind her whispered as fingers laced around her neck.

"Let them go, it's me you want. I'm here, now do it." Rei was barely able to speak with her stern tone to emphasize her point.

"I believe I won't Rei-sama. You're not one to give out orders, since you're so powerless right now. Although I believe you'll be powerless for at least a bit more time. Time so crucial that it'll cost you your friends' lives." The voice chuckled, making the once cold and icy chill that was down Rei's spine go completely frigid near arctic.

"What's your point for doing this?" Rei asked while looking at her friends while keeping her body still, poised and ready to strike in case of movement she didn't like.

"Well, I wanted to see you. After all, we Millennium children are now so rare to where it's not even a handful left. We're near extinct, yet there is such beauty to see the final survivor of such a proud race of people run around like a trapped lab rat in a maze unable to find the exit. Wouldn't you think so?" The voice inquired as the fingers tightened around her throat.

"Sure, whatever psycho." Rei wheezed while trying to not cough at her air supply being cut off.

"Tsk tsk, dear Rei-sama. I know you're here to exchange your life for these new friends of yours since you ran all this way without a real plan in this tactical brain of yours. To see the queen goddess of war with her arms up in near surrender to save the lives of worthless humas worms…..it's near orgasmic to me." The voice cackled before the vice grip on Rei's throat was relinquished and breath returned to her hungry lungs in deep gasps.

"Let them go." Rei hissed before the male walked around her and she got a full look at him.

Deep teal eyes that looked like the ocean, like her friend Michiru's hair, looked haunted into hers as long white hair moved with the motions of a lean body that held the grace of a feline. The male that was now facing her, exotic and handsome was giving her the stare of a man who gets sick pleasure from seeing people squirm. The mind of a true sadist or psychopath…….she knew this person. She didn't know how….but she could sense his spirit and her body was buzzing on red alert at the danger this man held in his aura. She could sense his rage and hatred a mile away. This was not good: this man was completely psycho and sadistic.

Regal silk robes were on his lean frame that went along with his walk. He was circling her, almost inspecting her or grading her on her looks.

"For such a woman of power, it's a shame that you have not brought any offspring into this world. Your children would be carrying on the tradition that your well-known father has brought forth in his many battles for protecting this system alongside your allies." The male chided to her, as if she was a mere child.

"Hmph as if I'd allow my own children to be cursed with the power that's from my own blood. I'm not going to have children to save them the pain having to be reborn over and over to fight for the rest of their eternally damned lives." Rei sneered before stepping away from her foe and looking over the condition of her friends.

She could smell the blood and saw some dried on their clothes which made her heart leap. Turning to glare at the male, the just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry little firebird, it's not their blood. We had to kill some worms to convince them to come peacefully although it's quite a feat, what the one in green can do. Centralizing energy of the spirits to do his bidding, it's almost a shame to think of killing him." The male cooed while little creatures that looked like devils started to appear out of nowhere and climb over her friends.

"Call them off and you can do whatever your heart wishes. You want me dead do it. Spare them. If you're the end that's going to end the world they'll die anyway." Rei tried to sound like the negotiator that she was in the war that ended everything.

"Of course my dear but I'm not going to kill you. You'll be the breeding broad for the army of immortals that I'll destroy humanity with. I have many things planned for you. And to reawaken that power that's sleeping in you for the children we'll be forcing you to pump out, I'm going to kill your friends off one-by-one, especially if you refuse to allow any of my comrades to bed you." The male snickered darkly before Rei's stare hardened.

Rei was mentally rolling her eyes at the bullshit this kid was spouting. There's no way in hell that she would bear a child of her own, ever. She would rather kill herself on her father's own sword before even opening her legs for the mate that she's destined to have. Although her mind of thinking this though, her body was crying out in protest. The burning need to procreate, to create, to bear the next generation was roaring in dire desperate need for such release that this male was promising her.

"Such a hard choice eh? I can smell it from here. Your burning eclipse. Since you're a bitch in heat you shouldn't mind having a few tumbles in the sheets eh firebird? I heard that the second nature of the Martian race was that of carnality and sexuality. You could prove that quite well here." The male smirked to a way that made Rei want to retch all over the place but swallowed down the bile that was in the back of her throat.

"I may be the proverbial 'bitch-in-heat' but I don't 'tumble' in sheets for just anybody." Rei snipped before the male grabbed her chin and held her still.

"You'll 'tumble' with all that are here until I'm completely satisfied with the outcome of the soldiers you'll be breeded for." Teal eyes flashed a violet before flickering back to the calm color.

"Oh, like that's going to intimidate me." Rei sarcastically snapped before being slapped across the face.

"If that's how you're going to play, I'll have to kill one of them then already it seems. Pity, I was going to let them live with you for company if you had willingly complied." A wide smile came to his lips before he snapped his fingers and everyone who was hanging were now wide awake with the unpleasant surprise of the devil-like creatures crawling all over them, licking their skin as if savoring something tasty.

"Rei-chan?" Keiko's voice reached Rei's ears before Rei felt her heart go to her throat from watching one of the devil creatures crawl down Keiko's shoulders and, nearly childishly, hang on her neck with their arms. It's teeth enlongated with drool dripping off the sharp tips.

"Keiko-chan, don't move. Stay completely still and stay calm." Rei tried to keep herself calm while speaking her to her friend.

"What the hell is this! Get off of me!" Yusuke's loud voice startled all of the little monsters before they all left their intended targets and started to crawl all over the detective.

"Well, we know who will go first." The male snickered before snapping his fingers and the wall opposite of them turned and exposed a human Luna and Artemis.

"Stop it! Stop it Higoyi! Rei-chan did nothing to hurt your parents so why are you doing this?! The ones you should be angry at are the ones who killed your family, not the people of whom you're a part of!" The beautiful midnight haired and violet eyed woman cried before the male glared at her and snapped his fingers, electric jolts shocking the woman.

"LUNA!" Artemis cried at watching his mate get shocked from her outburst.

"I would suggest you shut up you damn Mao refugee. I am talking to the final mistress of the alliance." 'Higoyi' chided while the electrical jolts continued to feed into Luna's shaking frame.

Higoyi, she remembered that name from somewhere, but where? Almost instantaneously, Rei remembered. A small boy, but instead of teal eyes and white hair she remembered brown maple eyes and nearly equally maple hair crying over two caskets that were being buried at the same time. One casket had a sword on it, a military-style burial as the one had a pale Casablanca on it, a service for a loyal friend of the court. This boy in front of her, she remembered him being killed in the massacre but then how in the world was he in front of her in the body of another? This was profound but Rei was unable to be awed for long because of Yusuke's constant cursing luring the monsters to go to him, to become their first victim and meal for a long time.

"Will you concede and breed or will I have to have the human killed?" Higoyi asked while smiling almost too sweetly; this bastard was getting a kick out of this and it was pissing Rei off.

"Rei-chan! What's going on?" Keiko asked before a monster jumped back onto her and licked her pale throat.

"Something that you should never experience Keiko-chan. It's my fault for involving you in this. All of you I'm sorry. But I will never bear a child for the sake of destroying mankind or humanity!" Rei yelled before flipping backwards a few yards and squatting in a fighting stance.

"Oh sure…..like you can fight me without your birthright rushing through your veins. You're such a disillusioned child little firebird. I wonder how proud the Martian people were to see that a weak woman was born into their proud and patriarchic line." Higoyi chided before walking up to the wall where Yusuke and them were tied up on.

"Rei-sama! Do what we taught you! You should remember _that_ at least!" Deimos yelled out of desperation of the situation before Artemis was able to change back into a cat and claw his way out of the vines that once held him hostage.

Kurama knew best to stay still and not say a thing, along with Hiei and Kazuma. Yukina was shivering in fear at the monsters kept trying to get close to her with this hungry eyes staring at her like she was the first meal in a thousand years. The poor Koorime couldn't keep silent anymore as one of the monsters bit into her arm hard and drew blood. Her weak but painfilled cry reached Rei's ears and rage filled her body. Retrieving her ofudos, the senshi threw them out and they all locked onto the monsters.

"I call for aid of my ancestors and of the kami of Shinto! Please freeze these demon spawn!" Rei cried before making a few hand gestures.

Artemis ran up to Rei's side and changed back into a human as the temporary lock on the monsters held them in place.

"Rei-chan are you alright?" The tall white haired male inquired with empathetic blue eyes looking at her swollen stomach.

"I'm fine, and they aren't mine. You need not worry." Rei whispered before nodding her head.

Higoyi was started to get impatient, no, he _was_ impatient. Snapping his fingers sharply, the monsters disappeared and reappeared behind Rei and all sunk their teeth into her legs, quelling a cry of agony from the Mars senshi's lips as blood spilled all over the marble floor that was under her feet.

"Such a pity that you, one of Aries' own children was prone to such weakness as a human heart. Humanity made you all weak, and destroyed what you created. I'm just destroying the nuisance that is the destroyer of this world. This world will be mine whether you like it or not you're just one-" Higoyi started to rant before seeing something that he believed was impossible since her power was supposed to be sealed away tightly.

There in Rei's hands was a sharp blade, the hilt of the dagger a blood red, the dagger of Aries. As he had been ranting, Artemis had urged Rei to attempt at bringing the gift from her body.

Rei had closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her over her heart while sliently chanting in her native tongue in a plea of help for the gift of her father's to take form. When the warmth of fire covered her fingers and the weight of the dagger was firm in her hands the senshi knew she had somewhat of a fighting chance but with the hostages being so high in number she could only do what she thought was best and turned the blade to her throat, close to her pulsating jugulars.

"There's no way! You can't do that without your powers being intact!" Higoyi screamed in rage as Rei firmly pressed the blade to her throat.

"I'm sorry to say this although you should know since you're one of us you traitor. A millennium child can only bear a child when they're with their destined mate. You should have did more research before killing all our children and our people in the rage that had been misdirected." Rei smiled wickedly as blood started to bead from a small cut.

"Rei-chan!" Keiko cried, the monsters not paying any heed as they continued to chomp on the fire goddess' legs.

"Daijoubu Keiko-chan. Everything will be alright. Now since I have this. Higoyi, I'm ending this here before it begins. You have already betrayed the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo, for that you deserve more than death but since I do not have that power…………I'll end my life and take you to hell with me. My mother would like to play with a sadistic bastard like you for all eternity." Rei laughed as a hollow and lifeless glint came to her eyes.

"Can you so haplessly throw your humanity away without a second thought or is the human race so important to you that you care not of your life?" Higoyi asked with slight panic in his voice.

While this was going on, from seeing the sudden change of expression in Rei's eyes the whole gang that were watching, including Luna, Artemis and Deimos were frozen in place in a way which was beyond the bindings that physically held them there. Whatever was going on with the woman that was so carelessly holding the dagger to her throat, one thing was for certain: to them it wasn't Rei. Sadly though, the three guardians who were watching knew what this was.

"I am not throwing my humanity away. I'm merely following the final orders that the one I pledged my life to protect gave me. And you remember this well. Neo-Queen Serenity told me to protect this planet with my life. I am dispensible and that can go a long ways in more than one mean. I am cursed to always come back since I have no children to take my place. But lets see what the other side will look like for you." Rei flatly stated before chuckling and slitting her throat, blood spraying around her and catching things aflame.

"HOLY FUCK!" Yusuke screamed at the sight of this while Rei dropped the dagger and held her hands up as if she were reaching for the heavens, her body glowed a light crimson before a white gown adorned her figure and was colored the deep red from her blood that ran from her neck.

"Are you ready to die?" Lifeless eyes veered straight into Higoyi's soul through his eyes making his body freeze.

"W-What are you?!" The male shakily asked while feebly stepping back slowly as the woman advanced toward him in the same fashion.

"Why dear child, you should know. You killed our people in the span of a few months yet you don't know the extent of our powers? Oh, that's right. You murdered them all in their sleep or when their backs were turned, that's no honorable way to fight. Didn't I teach you how to fight properly? I am the messiah, your worst nightmare and your death: if not now, very soon." Rei said while some of her blood trickled down her arms to her fingertips and flickered to living flames.

"W-wait! You're more predominately Martian! You can't have any Saturnian in you at all! The data declared that-" Higoyi was cut off with Rei's childish giggle which made everyone in the room hold their breaths.

"That was over 5000 years ago. Do you know how many incarnations I've gone through? Over 60 and with every new one I go through my power become more potent and more unlocked. The power my ancestors hid from even the alliance is coming to the surface. My twin sister knew how to destroy an entire star system at 9 in this reincarnated life. Yet one would have to wonder if they could defeat a little punk ass brat like you in a heartbeat without a sweat." Rei cooed chillingly before flicking some of her flaming drops of blood toward the white haired male.

Higoyi, saw this coming and jumped out of the way of fire but not before some of his clothes were singed from the flames brushing by the silks. Rei walked up to the male closely, the dagger limply clutched in her hand that dripped blood.

"I may not be able to fight as myself since my power is locked within but using my blood I can retaliate somewhat. It's something that is quite useful but taxing as you would know. But since I'm more human than anything and I'm going to fight in the fashion of which I've learned as a human." Rei stated before dropping the bloodied dagger and looked like she was making symbols with her hands.

Higoyi could sense a spike in spiritual powers around him and shook in fear with what he was sensing.

"Chichioya no hono, Hahaue no shi….onegai….tasukete." Rei whispered before a light purple sort of chi came to her hands and the slowly went into her body.

While this summoning of sorts was occurring, the group of hostages felt a chill flood through the room. The stench of death was now lingering in the air as if buzzards were in the air circling overhead awaiting for their prey to die from injury. When Rei looked up after the scent started to come hence, they noticed her eyes weren't the soft hue of violet that they were before but a deep nearly onyx hue of violet. The lifeless glint in Rei's eyes was now holding a tinge of judgment, or absolution; as if she was possessed and there for a reason that was in higher priority than their rescue.

"W-What is going on?!" Higoyi nearly squealed like a pig at sensing a presence that he thought he had extinguished months ago.

"Isn't it obvious you traitor of the alliance? My nee-san, your so-called powerless foe, has channeled my spirit into her body. Since she cannot use her own power she used what humans have learned with channeling gods and did such to bring me to the plane of the living again, even if it is temporary." A ghost of a whisper passed through the ears of everything living and dead in the room as Rei's pale blood-covered hands dropped to her sides and glowed a soft, pale violet.

As the whisper passed through the ears of two certain demons, pain exuded from different regions of their bodies. Hiei's arm was roiling in pain, the tourniquet on it was threatening to come off on its own, as if wanting or needing to be released. Meanwhile, Kurama felt a burning sensation on his shoulder blade from where his tattoos from his former bandit clan were etched into his skin. Their bodies felt hot, as if they were going to burn to ashes just from the presence of the spirits around and in front of them. Yet, when the eyes of the woman that was possessing Rei looked up at the two demons the pain stopped. It was almost like a surreal moment distanced from reality. A small smile, of joy it seemed, came to the slightly purple lips from Rei's lack of blood. The stare those eyes held, they were hopeful and almost sorrowful, as if emotion that she could never be expressed when she was living were coming to the surface. This moment of near dreamlike nirvana ended abruptly when a long glaive formed in her hands as a symbol that Hiei had seen before came to Rei's forehead but instead of a deep blood red it was a deep violet that seemed to contort to a different shape.

As the spirit that possessed Rei formed the long weapon, Higoyi was trying to his to his throne. Reaching desperately for a small item that was in the chair. One would have to wonder where the male with the ego and backbone had gone to, yet that was answered as Rei's body lurched forward on its own and slung the large glaive down into the male's body. The body turned to ash with a wooden human-like figure in the small pile. From this, the spirit that had possessed Rei frowned deeply while kneeling down to check out the little wooden piece and the ash.

"Hmph, a mere shadow puppet of the one who's in control of this attack to earth. Then who is controlling these monsters and the people who have been attacking the past few days?" The woman asked before lifting the glaive again and squeezing tightly for a ball of pale purple light to form at the end.

In mere seconds the small ball channeled into a whip and then with a gentle smile and a soft voice, which was much different from the moment before, the spirit warned Yusuke and them to remain perfectly still.

"Why the hell should we?" Yusuke barked before the whip the spirit had formed hacked away, dangerously close to their bodies to rid of the shackles that held them to the wall.

"That is why. Now please, take my sister to the hospital, for she won't last for long if she is not treated." The spirit sadly spoke before looking at the crusted blood on her fingers and then to the dagger that was to the far left of the room.

"Who are you? What's going on here?!" Yusuke demanded before the spirit glared at him with a near bloodlust in the eyes.

"I am known as death. That is all you need to know for the time being. You are about to be pulled into something you'd wish you could get out of but since you're all involved in this in some way you cannot escape." The spirit said while Yusuke noticed Rei's skin looking almost purple and her feet nearly fall from under her.

"Death? How is that-" Kurama was cut off from finishing due to the presence of the spirit leaving abruptly and Rei's now unconscious body falling to the ground.

The surroundings of the room became filled with light as the room seemed to become solid and not just an extension of an alternate dimension. Freed and confused the group were getting on their feet and noticed that all the monsters were in ash as if the large glaive had touched them as well but that was for a later discussion. Kurama was first to get to Rei to check on her and felt a faint pulse and sighed in relief from how he, along with everyone else, saw her slit her throat straight across. However, when everyone got to the senshi that was unconscious, they saw something that was hard to believe. Where the woman had clearly slit her throat open for the world to see, it was completely healed.

"What the hell?! Didn't you see her slice her throat open!!!" Yusuke yelled as the sight of the completely heal pale skin of the senshi's neck.

"I saw it, but with what just happened anything is up in the air. We better get out of here though." Keiko said before the red head picked up the inert senshi and carried her out of the room to leave the building.

"Keiko lets get the hell out of here before anything else happens." Yusuke said before grabbing his wife's hand and nearly dragging her out of the large empty school.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

As Rei was rested on her bed, Kurama sat down next to the woman's bed and reflected back on what he saw. The power of death and the stench of blood were so potent like an S-class demon had wrecked havoc in that school. But what wouldn't get out of his head were the eyes, the nearly black violet eyes that held emotions that seemed to be displayed in a desperate way. The smile that came to their lips, it was almost as if the spirit that possessed the singer was someone very familiar to them. Resting a hand over his right shoulder, Kurama felt a burning sensation from the tribal tattoo that he had tacked into his skin from when has was a bandit over those many years. It had never hurt before, or with the exception of when he was hitting puberty when he was a demon in Makai. Who was that spirit? And why was it that she addressed herself as death and called Rei her 'nee-san'.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hiei was currently on the roof of the large house that the detective was allowing him to stay at, looking at his left arm in utter astonishment. It had happened again, the pain and he had not summoned or even tried to summon the Kokoryu. While the pain was something that he could almost not take, the hi-youkai could remember something. He remembered a voice, a masculine voice in the back of his mind yelling out something in a language that he couldn't understand. Reflecting on the words, the demon tried to think of any demon dialect that could possibly match with what the voice was saying.

Getting a headache from concentrating on the words, a flash of a person passed his eyes: 

A tall male, with long black hair tied back in a leather tong with blood red eyes in a uniform that seemed like a military armored suit holding a long blade standing before a bloodied battlefield.

After a few moments passed, the demon closed his eyes and then stood up to go back to the window he climbed out of to get up on the roof. With one final glimpse at the night sky, Hiei turned and went back into the house and checked in with the kitsune to see him resting a hand over his right shoulder as if in pain.

"What's your deal fox?" Hiei settled himself against the windowsill while eyeing the red head.

"When that spirit was there, I can still feel it but, my tattoo from when I was in that pack is hurting." Kurama answered while clenching his teeth tightly as if waves of pain were still going through him.

"Hn, at least I wasn't the only one. The Kokoryu was about to relinquish its bindings and I wasn't even thinking of unleashing it. It was doing it on its own, even now it is still trying to get out. How this can be though is something I wonder." Hiei said while looking at his left arm in a slight glare, pain pulsing like the pulsing of his heart.

The two demons nodded in agreement to this and then sat in silence for a moment. As the silence of the night continued to lull in the air, the two could hear something; almost like a song coming in from the open window in which the breeze was coming in from the north.

"What is that place? What connection does she have to it? Why the hell did the events earlier happen? She has a lot of questions to answer although now since Keiko and the detective know she has no choice but to answer wouldn't you think fox?" Hiei smirked almost cheekily at the idealness of the situation.

"So it seems that we'll have those questions finally answered, although we'll probably have to answer a few of her own too since she'll know that we could sense whatever or whoever possessed her." Kurama said before standing and feeling Rei's forehead.

"She still hasn't waken up?" Hiei asked before the kitsune pulled out a seed and used his reiki to grow a small plant.

"No, she's had a fever for the past few hours. It's nothing serious since these plants have worked rather well as keeping it at bay, but the one thing I would be worried about right now is those people who have attacked us. We could ask Deimos-san but from the looks of it, she is quite loyal to Rei-san on the secrecy of whatever she knows." Kurama said while grinding up the plant and making a paste with it and rubbing a thick blot of it onto the senshi's forehead.

"Did you see it?" Hiei asked while noticing the demon plant nectar being absorbed into the sleeping woman's skin.

"The symbols, yes I saw them. Quite peculiar if you ask me." Kurama said before fixing Rei's blanket yet again and checking her pulse.

"What were they? I've seen them in some of the human science books but I refuse to read them." Hiei huffed before Kurama chuckled at his childishness.

"Those symbols are the signs used as signs of the planets in the solar system. The ones on Rei-san's forehead at first was Mars but then warped to what looked like the symbol of Saturn when that spirit took over her body." Kurama said while looking at his wristwatch, timing the pulse.

"Any ties or stories that these ningens hold onto so desperately to signify anything important?" Hiei asked while tightening his tourniquet on his arm and making sure the charms were still in place.

"Well, as far as legends are concerned it was said that a long time ago that on the planets of this solar system that there were beings that were what could be considered gods or celestial beings the lived and ruled peacefully. With all the planets and some of the moons, each had a royal family that would govern over whatever element their founding fathers and mothers had come to command on will. There were the inner planets that were Mercury that controlled ice, Mars the controlled fire, Venus that was in control of light, Earth that was intoned with nature, Jupiter which controlled electrical elemental like lightening and Earth's moon which controlled pure energy. There were also the outer planets which were Uranus which was wind, Neptune the oceans, Pluto of space and time and Saturn of death. However, along with these elements which planet's royal families were put in charge of certain responsibilities like a check-and-balance system. The time of which this system supposedly existed was called the 'Silver Millennium' or 'Silver Alliance' in which all the rulers were leaning on each other to further the lives and welfare of their people. Or at least until the final generation was born." Kurama said while scratching his chin slightly.

"What do you mean by 'until the final generation was born'?" Hiei inquired while looking at the empty streets outside the window.

"The final generation was born when a large-scale war broke out. Along with the war, all the children in the final generation that were born were female which would leave all the planets' bloodlines to die in the sense of progeny for the patriarchic system that was created millennia before. Although the royal family that was taking charge of the system at the time was ruled by an unmarried queen who had immaculately conceived a daughter. Typically this only would happen every 10th millennia but this wasn't the first time that a queen had conceived a child with no husband. Due to this a lot of conflict started to quell between the moon and earth since the family in question that was taking turn in controlling all the politics and reigns their time of power was the moon. The tension has escalated so high to where the earth had barred itself from the alliance and started to rebel against the entire alliance and what sent the whole system down the spiral was the relationship between the moon princess and the eldest earth prince." Kurama said before Hiei snorted.

"A forbidden love, how clichéd. Only a legend could have that thrown in there." The demon scoffed.

"True, true, although with this forbidden love on one side; the Lunarians approved of their princess' romance to the earth prince due to him being the destined mate meant for her as Earthians believed it to be a ploy to control." Kurama sighed before Hiei gave him the look of 'just finish the damn story'.

"In the end though, the moon princess killed herself when the Earthian rebels had invaded the moon kingdom and killed the Earthian prince on the night of their betroth party. Along with the moon princess, all the other princesses born to the other royal families died in battle protecting their stronghold that was on the moon. Legend states that the virgin goddess Selene, the moon queen, had used the powers that were passed down by her ancestors to capture the souls of the men and women that were massacred in the war including all the royal court and guardians to be reborn thousands of years later to continue their mission of protecting this planet and the future peace to come with what was called 'Crystal Tokyo' in which that palace over there is part of that legend." Kurama tied the story up quickly since the hi-youkai seemed to not care of the power system which had played a huge part in the legend of the 'Silver Millennium'.

"Then about this 'Crystal Tokyo'?" Hiei asked.

"Supposedly took place 2000 years ago. The moon goddess' daughter, Serenity, came to power and with her court that were the reincarnated princesses of the alliance were able to bring peace to the solar system. Almost all the princesses of the court ascended to power of which were surpassed that of their own ancestors and were able to find the mates of which to continue the time of peace with the exception of 2 in which were the planets of Mars and Saturn. Not really a big deal but it is mentioned in the books many theories as to why. But beside the point there was a traitor in their midst. The rules of Crystal Tokyo which were the moon queen's daughter and her earthian prince were assassinated with their child and along with them the rest of the alliances' members were killed in a surprise attack on the planet. The only thing that remains of that time of peace is that Crystal Palace north from here." Kurama finished before noticing the wide-eyed expression on Hiei's face.

"Does reincarnation happen every time something happens to those who are a part of that alliance of theirs?" Hiei inquired.

"Now that I think of it, yes, in the legends it spoke of multiple lives that the guardians and court had to go through in order to finally win the peace that was needed for the system but the legend ends with the destruction of Crystal Tokyo. Why? I have no real clue as to why although there was something found on the ruins of the innards of the Crystal Palace that was translated as 'Because of the highest joy reached, the human race need not the protection of divine angels. Two may return for their joy has not been granted as goddesses in rage. All humans can now carry on the protection of their own kind for the true evil has been laid to rest.'" Kurama said before Hiei sat down next to the slumbering woman and stared at her sleeping form.

"Quite a legend scheme this world has. These humans seriously have no lives if they can come up with something like that." Hiei said before getting back to his feet and motioned to leave the room.

"She should be up within the next couple of hours. Her pulse was fine and the fever is almost completely broken. But are you certain you want me to watch over her? She was able to sneak past even my watch." The kitsune asked before Hiei turned and pointed to the inert senshi.

"She is an annoying and insufferable human wench and I will not watch over her, especially if I want to kill her every time she opens that damn mouth of hers." The hi-youkai hissed before stomping out of the room.

Kurama watched with wide eyes at the hi-youkai's near uncharacteristic rant and busted out laughing when the door slammed shut. Holding his side, Kurama just continued to snicker in utter amusement to no one in particular. However, as the fit of snickers finally came to an end, the kitsune looked at the slumbering woman with a golden hue in his eyes. The next thing to happen was that the red-headed male was now about a foot taller and had long snowy white hair with golden eyes. Slowly, the fox walked up to the sleeping woman and grabbed a few strands of raven hair and brought them to his lips.

"How peculiar that a mere human woman would have the scent of a female demon in heat. Is the source of your power originated from demon ancestors that escaped to the human world or are you a demon with some formidable control over your energy?" Yoko nearly purred before releasing the strands of hair and touched the soft pale skin of Rei's face and slender neck.

The fox spirit closely inspected the slumbering woman in more ways than one. His fingers skimmed over her small frame and held onto certain spots of which had silently demanded attention. The small swell of her stomach for one thing was something that the fox spirit had to touch. With a clawed hand rested over the small lump, the fox smirked slightly to sense the life that was the mixture of his two friends' souls yet what he felt next was quite surprising for how long they've been in gestation. He felt kicking feet as well as the presence of two souls. 

Twins, this woman was carrying twins for Yusuke and Keiko, yet the small babies in the woman were about near the stage of 7 months in a human pregnancy. But Rei had only been pregnant with these babies for nearly 4 months; this was what was baffling the fox.

"This is an interesting turn of events." The Yoko smirked before the snowy hair started to blend into red and the golden hue of his eyes was starting to change back to green.

"For now I bid you farewell sleeping beauty." Yoko whispered to the sleeping woman before lightly kissing her lips and the red headed male replaced the spot of which the spirit once stood.

Kurama now was in the spot of which he knew that his 'counterpart' of sorts had stood from taking form. A hot blush was on his face from what he saw himself do to the sleeping woman in front of him, yet the pain in his shoulder was slightly alleviated.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
Author's Notes: Keh keh, what do you think? You think I changed the love interest to Kurama/Rei instead of Raven-haired-male/Rei? Hehe, you won't know for a little bit longer. Oh yes……I've decided to be evil and do one or two interlude chapters which will tie in with the story which will be a key role for later on for the next few chapters while I try to map out how I want things to happen. I'm happy to see that more people are reading my fic now (I've been checking the stats) but please…..T-T please review me? I'd like to know what you people honestly think and I want to see what you people think is going to happen next!!! I want to know if people are hanging in suspense! Even if you want to smite me with flames I don't care (Although I may cry for a moment and throw things)


	9. Interlude 1: Lucid Dreaming

Revelations of the Worlds

Interlude 1: Lucid Dreaming

The vast plains that were around them were quite breath-taking, almost reminding them of the land that they gave up going to, to watch over their surviving family member. Yet, they figured that they were not on earth, especially with how there were beautiful creatures with golden feathers of flames that flew in the sky along with animals that were the most exotic.

'Where am I?' They pondered before seeing themselves at a place not far from where they first found themselves in the field.

"Tsushiko, I had to sneak from my father to come and see you. I've missed you so much." A beautiful woman with the deepest violet eyes, nearly onyx, and beautiful raven hair whispered to a tall male that had blood-red hair and wore a soldier's uniform.

"I apologize for being so late, but I'm here now. Now what is the news that you want to tell me Xenena?" The male questioned while holding a small hand in his.

The woman smiled happily to the man before forcing his hand over her flat tummy and rested her forehead to his chest.

"You can sense it can't you? I am carrying your children Tsushiko." The woman smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Aa, I can sense them. They're girls and they will be very strong. When did you find out?" The male asked while a proud smile came to his stern visage.

"A fortnight, I found out that long ago. I haven't seen you since the last meeting with the council didn't fare so well. This worries me though." 'Xenena' whispered before 'Tsushiko' kissed her cheek.

"My father cannot refuse you now to be my bride. Only soul mates with matching marks on their bodies can conceive children. I am happy to have found mine before anything else had happened." Tsushiko uttered before bringing the small woman's body to his in a loving embrace.

"As am I, but my father wants to kill them! I don't know what to do! He has forbidden me from ever coming back to this planet that I have come to love so much along with its prince." Xenena started to weep as an insignia came to her forehead.

'I saw that before, its Saturn's mark.' They thought before seeing matching marks which looked like the equivalent of cherry blossom petals appear on their joined hands.

As they watched this intimate exchange between two secret lovers and mates, they saw time flash quickly before their eyes.

"Quickly! The princess is in labor!" Women were rushing around as a male with long black hair and onyx eyes paced outside of the room behind him, his face showing great and utter displeasure.

"Kill the children as they come out! I will not allow such a traitorous act such as the birthing of mixed children in my house!" The male roared but the maids that were entering and exiting the room kept screaming at him in a language that they couldn't understand.

Within moments, screams of pain as well as swells of power came from the room behind the male that they learned was the father of the princess of Saturn, Xenena, who was completely against his daughter's bearing children for the prince of a violent planet in the inner bowels where earth was. As the cries of babies were heard, the male rushed into the room and saw them. One baby girl glowed with a red aura as the other which had just come into the world was glowing a violet hue. His daughter lay in a pool of sweat and tears as she held the two babies in her arms in joy. With an indifferent expression on his face, the king of Saturn tore the crimson glowing baby out of his daughter's arms and formed a dagger. An accursed child of mixed blood with powers that he has just sensed was dangerous and needed to be destroyed; it was his duty as the god of death to assure that certain lives were to not exist. However, when the babe was torn from her arms, Xenena screamed out in agony at what her father was trying to commit.

"She is your granddaughter sire! Stop it!" Maids screamed while trying to get the now wailing child out of the male's arms.

"This child is a heretic! She must be killed now!" The king yelled before a maid was able to get the child from his arms.

"Take her to Tsushiko, please Marumi!" Xenena cried before her other child screamed, as if missing their twin who was on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes my lady!" The child-maid cried before running out of the room with the baby, the look in Xenena's eyes showed to them that she will never see the child ever again.

The king glared at his daughter for the audacity that she had committed and then looked at the wailing baby that was still in her arms. About to take the child from his daughter's arms the king stopped quickly at the display of power the spilled out because of the baby's tears. His extended hand was merely bone for a few moments before it was healed. This baby…..such raw power from his ancestors, this child was pure…with more of Saturn's blood in it.

"You will not take Hotaru away from me father!" Xenena cried while turning herself to shield her only remaining child as tears of black coursed down her face.

"Is that to be the child's name? So be it. This one can live." The king said before storming out of the room.

Then again, as if time has slipped through their fingers, it seemed that years passed and there stood Xenena, much older and sickly as if her life had been sucked out of her, standing next to a man in a forced embrace of hands. A marriage ceremony of sorts, that's what they concluded from the crowd that surrounded Xenena and the male that was next to her. What caught their eye though was the child that wasn't far from the pair in the shadows. Deep violet eyes and dark raven hair that reached the chin was standing straight with a near flicker of hatred in her eyes. The child seemed no older than 4 years old, and well guarded by 20 men holding her back from interfering in the event that was occurring.

They concluded that the little girl, was the child that Xenena still had in her arms whilst the other was taken away. Such bitterness and hatred reeked from her aura along with death; this child was going through a hard life. As they were about to divert their attention to the ceremony something about the child caught his eye again. Shackles, the child was chained and contained as if she were a weapon of mass destruction that was on the verge of exploding. Her small hands were clenched into tight fists and her eyes were flicking a violet glow that was bright, almost matching the beautiful dress that was on her tiny frame.

"Lady Hotaru, be grateful you'll have father. Yeah, a bastard child like you should be happy that your mother is finally giving up the idea of staying celibate for a man that has been married for over a year now. Our planets wouldn't be at peace for long for they are power hungry and controlling death and rebirth is something that they would want to immediately control and manipulate to their advantage." Some of the guards spoke to the child as if she were not part of the royal house.

"Silence you bastards. The only reason my mother is being married is because of the fact that man who tried to kill me wants a grandson and could care less that I will be the only child my mother will bear." The child chillingly stated as the plants around her died.

"Why you little-" One of the guards started toward Hotaru to strike her.

"You will not dare to touch a single hair on my child you understand." An equally icy voice froze all the guards in their spot; they immediately fell to one knee as Xenena was walking toward them with the male she was forced to be wed to walking alongside her.

"Hahaoue they spoke ill of you and I was merely defending your honor." The child lifelessly said before arms that were too slender wrapped around her shaking shoulders.

"I know my little one. Forgive mama for her inability to help you and protect you from the shame they are bringing upon my name." Xenena whispered while hugging her child to her breast tightly, as if not wanting to let go of her only lifeline.

"Little Firefly, I know you don't like me right now, but maybe we can be a real family one day." The male next to her mother said with an almost too happy smile.

"I'd rather cut off my tongue and bleed to death before ever calling you 'chichiue'." Hotaru said before she was slapped across the face by the male in question.

They figured that this 'Hotaru' would have many more pains to bear….and pains she indeed had as they saw time pass them by again and they saw a more peaceful setting but a grim looking woman with pale blonde, nearly silver hair, sadly holding court with Hotaru in the middle of the room with chains all around her as if to bind her power down.

"With much regret I must sentence Saturn to confine their princess to the abyss until the day of destiny comes of which the world will need to be born anew. I'm so sorry little Hotaru, your power is much too powerful for you to be in the open. This is not only for the alliance's protection but for yours as well." The woman sadly said before walking up to the child and kissing her forehead as tears coursed down her face.

"I know my duty Queen Selenity, and I will uphold it. It's an honor to be given this duty even if I'm to be locked in the outermost region of our star system." Hotaru whispered before looking to her left to see her mother, standing proud with tears leaking from her eyes.

Xenena, the queen of Saturn, had lost her heart, her love, her first daughter, her freedom, and now her remaining child. The woman that was once beautiful and full of life and love with ambitions of peace was now a lifeless doll, a mere shell of what she once was.

When Hotaru's eyes met Xenena's, the queen walked up to her child and loosely hugged her to her chest so not to hurt her because of the chains that were tightly wound about her.

"I'm so sorry my darling. If only I had power, if only mama could have protected you. I'm sorry." Xenena's voice echoed as this scene before them disappeared as if it were a mere dream.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Their eyes opened to see the sun rising and peeking through the window. Whatever they had just saw, it was something that left emptiness in them. The sight of the child, well teenager, being sent into a door of which the air behind it smelled stale like death made their heart ache to soothe the teenager than was being sent to total solitude because of a power she could not control.

"Why do I dream of you? A person I do not know?" They asked themselves before looking at the slumbering woman to his left, she looked just like this 'Hotaru' that they saw in the dream.

"Oi, Kurama, you awake?" A voice through the door to their left startled them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
Author's Notes: Hah, what do you think? Pretty sad eh? Leave me some feedback ne? Tell me what you think or what you've interpreted this to be. And pronunciation of Hotaru's mother's name is as followed 'zen-in-a'.


	10. Interlude 2: Blending of Spirits

Revelations of the World

Interlude 2: Blending of Spirits

"Toto! Haha!" The voice of a small girl chirped, echoing in the back of their mind as they realized their location was no longer a quiet and darkness of dreamlessness.

A small child, looking no older than 5 years of age was standing on her tiptoes with arms outstretched to a long blood red haired male that was standing tall in armored uniform that stood next to a beautiful raven haired and violet eyed woman who was smiling sweetly.

"Darling, Reilandra wants your attention. Right little firebird?" The woman asked while kneeling down to the child's level.

"Aie Haha." The child chirped before the proud male smiled and picked the small girl from her tiptoes and placed her on his shoulders.

With these events flashing before them, they wondered what the hell this was. But noticing the many armed and fully decorated soldiers around the small family they gathered what this could possibly be.

"Reila, you want daddy to take you with him to the council meeting?" The woman cooed before the child tried to hide under her father's hair.

"Reila see Sere! Reila see aunt Sele!" The child smiled before busting into a fit of giggles from her father picking her from his shoulders and tickling her.

"Ah I see, you don't want to hang out with mommy today huh? I'm hurt." The woman teased while holding a hand to her face before the little girl hopped from her father's grasp and grabbed onto the woman's long dress with a sad look on her face.

"Reila see Haha lots……Reila no see Sere and aunt Sele in long time." The child tried to articulate her words as the woman smiled and noogied her.

"I'm only playing Reila, you go and visit Aunt Selenity and see Serenity. Mama, will stay here and watch over your soldier dolls." The woman smiled before kissing the child's forehead.

From the scene in front of them, such love between a family made them gag. This was sickening, however if they had something like a parent like this child did, would that have changed them in any way? More than likely it would have, yet from where they were from, children were not a cherished thing if they were of a gender that was not desired. As this scene before them closed and time seemed to skip to which the child looked about 10 the beauty that was of the vast rooms he saw from earlier were in flames and chaos.

"Hahaoe? Chichiue? Where are you?" The older looking child yelled out as she ran past many soldiers that were fighting and dying, her eyes set with determination as her small feet smacked against the cool marble toward the large doors that were ahead of her.

'Please, please don't be dead.' They could hear the child's thoughts as the girl ran faster toward the room and threw open the doors with what strength she had.

Within the room, where there was the throne, they saw the male of which was the king of Mars Tsushiko standing in front of the woman which they found out was Rhila the queen of Mars protecting her from a male that was garbed in the same uniform as the soldiers that were fighting in the halls of the large palace.

"I can't believe that you would do such a thing! Our people are what are important right now! Why this pointless rebellion!" Tsushiko yelled before parrying his opponent's blade away from striking his wife who was trying to form something in her hands.

"You lie to yourself your highness! There can never be a treaty of which the Saturnians will agree to work with us even if it's for to fight the enemy. You're foolish, blind and young you cannot lead us!" The male manically shouted before slashing at the king and nearly missing Rhila's pale throat.

Reilandra was watching this in horror, her eyes swelling with tears as if she knew what was going to happen. Her small body was shaking as heavily as her small head started to turn in the notion of 'no'. She was spotted by Rhila and the queen formed a long sword and rushed past her husband to try and reach the child before any harm was to come to her.

"Ah, so the little ruby is here too. Good, a female ruler cannot shoulder the pride of this planet on their shoulders alone. The job is for a man and a man only. My son will be king when I get rid of all of you, you traitors of your own home and people." The male laughed before turning his attention to Rhila and the scared looking Reilandra.

"You will not touch a hair on my child! You hear me!" Rhila shouted before glowing a crimson hue and rushing toward the man to hack at him.

In mere seconds though, the woman was on the ground in a pool of her own blood slowly bleeding to death with a large slash in the abdomen that started at her throat and stopped at her navel.

"Rhila!" Tsushiko yelled before forming a ball of flames and launching it that the crazed male who was starting to advance toward Reilandra who was now crying and running around trying to avoid the bloodied blade.

"Come back here you little brat! You need to die too!" The male yelled before the child turned around and pulled out a short sword from her long skirt and stabbed it into his leg.

"I'm not a brat! You hurt my mother!" Reilandra hissed before fluidly sweeping the male onto his back and running toward her mother.

They watched this with some curiosity. The male and Tsushiko were fighting with no inhibitions, blood was spilling onto the marble floor making it slick and hard to keep one's footing. Reilandra was hovering over Rhila crying for her to not leave and to keep her eyes open, Rhila weakly looking at the child with a knowing gaze.

"Mother please! Hold on, I can heal you if you'll let me. Please just don't let my vision come true!" The 10-year-old cried as Rhila kept shaking her head no, refusing her daughter's help.

"It's my time sweet firebird. And plus, I haven't been completely honest with you." Rhila could barely muster before the cries of Tsushiko reached the women's ears before silence took over the room and the sight of the decapitated king froze and held tightly.

"Chichiue……….CHICHIUE!!!" Reilandra screamed at the sight of her headless father's body, his blood now covering the floor completely as the male that had killed him was advancing toward them.

"Oh gods, Tsushiko…..Reilandra, get behind me. I must protect you." Rhila weakly said while trying to sit up which resulted in more blood gushing out of the large wound.

"No mother! Please stay down! I'll be fine! I can fight too!" Reilandra desperately cried before standing up and turning to face the male.

The 10-year-old was tiny compared to the 6' 10" male that was running at full force toward them with sword poised to kill. Reilandra started go glow a crimson hue before being pulled back and shielded. The sound of flesh being torn into filled her ears as well as the popping and ripping of internal organs. Rhila, in a desperate ditch attempt to protect Reilandra, had used some of her power and covered Reilandra's body with hers. Blood splattered onto the child's red dress staining it a deeper crimson as a scream of pain echoed off the walls.

"HAHAOE!!!" Reilandra screamed before the woman was able to stab the male with a hidden dagger.

The male staggered back and looked with hatred at the woman as Rhila collapsed to her knees and slid onto her back from the blood on the marble under her feet.

"Hahaoe, Hahaoe!" Reilandra cried before the woman pressed a bloodied finger to her lips.

"Reilandra, little ruby, I'm not your mother. But I love you as if you were my own child. You noticed haven't you? I can never give you a sister or brother, but you do have a sister-" Rhila was cut off by Reilandra who gave her a sad gaze.

"I know! The visions showed me. But you're my mommy! You're with me now! You're not an empty shell! Please don't leave me!" Reilandra cried before Rhila shoved her away and the male hacked her into tiny pieces.

What they saw next was baffling, yet something of which they understood quite well. Reilandra was crying, shaking and glowing a deep red, a red that surpassed even that of what her father's aura had. Her violet eyes changed to a deep red and the iris' were lifeless. Her small body seemed to be on auto pilot as she levitated and her hair changed to crimson. Her tiny hands came up to her chest as a large ball of fire formed. At this display of unkempt power that was being unleashed, the male started to shake as the child slowly walked up to him, her small feet splashing the blood that was on the ground.

"AHHHH!!!!" Reilandra screamed before the room went red with flames and only the screams and smell of burning flesh were present.

When the flames died down and the room was clear for viewing, Reilandra was standing erect as if being held up by strings, her face completely covered in blood of the male she had killed. Her small body collapsed into a heap of inert flesh as guards stormed the room and found the king and queen mutilated and the ashes of the one who killed them in front of the surviving Martian royal's feet. At the end of this time seemed to pass again to an older Reilandra, about in her teens, standing before a council of sorts that all had robes of which had phoenixes on them.

"I am here to lift my father's blade and take command of my birthright whether you like it or not. I will not allow the peace our contract with Selenity-sama to be jeopardized because of your lack of comprehension and compassion. Now give me my father's sword." A monotoned voice escaped the teen's lips as the head of the council turned to retrieve the sword that was on the mantle behind him.

The teenager shoved the male out of the way and was able to unsheathe and hoist the blade high above her head. The councilmen were gapping in shock and with anger in their eyes.

"You will now comply with my orders, and disband that group of people who are against the Silver Millennium's path to pacifism. We're warriors of honor, your era of glory and bloodshed is over." The teenager coldly stated before a symbol burned on her forehead.

'That is Mars isn't it?' They thought to themselves before seeing three people walk into the room.

Two were women and one was a male. The women were obviously twin sisters as the male seemed unrelated to them in the concept of blood. The male caught their eye the most though, long black hair and deep crimson eyes….garbed in full military regalia of a different nation it seemed and decorated with dragons. This was the male they saw not long ago in their moments of wake. When the male spoke in a tongue of which they had heard similar words in their head they were wondering why. However, as they were finally pulling pieces together, the scene before him disappeared and they were returned to the darkness.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Their eyes opened and the scenery of the forest before them relaxed their tense muscles of which it seemed became that way from the intense things they had seen in their slumber. As they flexed their wrist and looked over their surroundings they heard something to their right.

"Oh, Nii-san I didn't know you slept out here again." The teal haired woman to his right softly wisped before rushing back into the house to get something for him to eat.

"What the hell was that? I thought that was only a legend the fox spoke of." He said to himself before seeing the mentioned 'fox' walk toward him.

"You seemed to have not slept well either Hiei." Kurama said before settling himself against the tree's roots.

"Hn, I dreamt of a child with the power of fire." He said before his sister came back with tea and ice cream.

OOOOOOOOOOOO  
Author's Notes: I might edit this and replace it with something a lot better……until then let me know if you think this was okay or if it sucked so much ass that it should be deleted right away.


	11. Interlude 3: Sorrow's Thread

Revelations of the World

Interlude 3: Sorrow's Thread

Hiei and Kurama were sitting close to the docks where they had first met years ago and were talking about the dreams that they had. Kurama, as Hiei had concluded, tied in what he saw with one of the legends that the humans had on the Silver Millennium. That there was an illicit affair between the heirs to the planets of death and fire. The other elements that the planets were in control of were silence and war, making the two planets at odds with each other and not ever to agree upon anything with the exception of the heirs that were discovered to merge the feuding planets into a truce of peace.

"So what was the story of the two?" Hiei questioned as Kurama flipped through a mythology book that he had borrowed from the library on the way to the docks.

"The Princess of Saturn, Zenena, and the Prince of Mars, Tsushiko, were declared revolutionaries that did not like how their planets govern their politics. Mostly it was the hostility that was directed toward Queen Selenity of the Moon after her refusal to wed like all of the other females that were born had done. They were in the works of having peace treaties for passage into the alliance as well as having their doors open for intergalactic trade. To completely open their worlds to others. This reminds me somewhat of the Meiji restoration era with the isolationists and the ones open to trade…..how odd. Anywho, it says here that when Zenena was discovered to have twin girls a prophecy was made by a blind priestess on Saturn that the twin girls would be the harbingers of death and destruction of which the balances would be deterred. One could say that they feared whatever the priestess had predicted and the Zenena's father attempted to kill the children many times as Zenena slept." Kurama paraphrased a few pages while looking over details.

Hiei looked at the fox as he skimmed through the book. The kitsune was getting into the book quite deeply before he stopped in the middle of a page.

"What is it?" Hiei asked before something shadowed over him and he had to look up from the book.

Before the two men, Luna was standing there with her arms crossed with Artemis at her side. The two Mao native felines were holding facial expressions of ill amusement.

"Who are you two? Why do you want to know so much of that ancient tale? It is that and only that, pure legend." Luna said coldly before Kurama stood up and stared at her.

"I would have believed that whole-heartedly if it wasn't for that event that happened yesterday and the things we've seen in our sleep this past night. You have answers, now speak them." Kurama calmly demanded as Luna quirked a delicate brow at the red head.

"It is best for mankind to be as is it now because of the massacre. Ignorant and free to live their lives. We're here to erase any evidence from your memories of last night." Artemis said roughly while his tail twitched slightly behind him.

"And if we refuse to allow you the pleasure of cleaning the slate?" Hiei asked while reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"Then we'll have no choice but to rape your memory and completely wash you." Luna said with a rough tone but her eyes reflected her disdain at the thought of doing such.

Kurama noticed pain and regret of sorts in the woman's eyes at the mentioning of cleaning a person's memory to pure white. Had the woman done it before? Why was she doing this kind of dirty work? What the hell is going on here?

"We're just following orders, if it was up to us we wouldn't do this for _she_ would scoff that the thought of doing such a thing. But to preserve the only ones that are left to complete their assigned mission, humanity needs to not know of the war that can kill them all in a mere whisper." Atremis said before Kurama also noticed the pain and defeated look in the white-haired male's blue eyes.

"How long have you two lived?" The kitsune didn't realize the question slipped past his lips until Luna and Artemis glared at him.

"That is irrelevant to what's going on here." Luna said shortly before looking out at the sun that was glowing brightly over the water.

"Are these legends true or just something we humans have made up? Like with how we made up gods to rationalize the pain of our existence?" Hiei asked while inwardly cringing at calling himself a human, if this wasn't such a situation of which he could just kill to get answers he would not taste the nasty taste of his words.

Luna turned form the sun and looked at the moon that was dimly glowing in the lower part of the sky. Her slender, tan hand stretched out toward the moon as if in longing before her eyes turned to Hiei. Wisdom, eternal wisdom shone in her eyes as she started to walk up to him.

"That dear child, the stories, the tales of battle and sorrow……they're-" Her voice faded out as her fingers touched his temples and his world went black.

Seeing his comrade fall unconscious from the woman's touch, Kurama immediately summoned his rose whip and stood in a poised fighting stance as Artemis tried to advance toward him, knowledge of which the eldest of demons would possess shone in the deep blue eyes.

"Those legends should never be recognized as ever happening. You humans have no idea of the sacrifices and pain that each child that were the last had to go through….to loose their children and the people they were sworn to protect-" Kurama needed not to be touched but solely hear Artemis speak before he slumped to the ground unconscious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"My dear child of Death and Silence, it is time. Please bring forth the rebirth to this world that has fallen." The two heard a voice echo into a black and empty space.

"Yes Queen Selenity…..I shall fulfill my duty to you." A familiar voice to Kurama whispered before the sounds of chains filled the room as well as a thud.

Light began to fill the room as a purple glow started to emit from the center of this dark universe within a black hole. There was a tall young woman, Hotaru as Kurama identified, stripping herself of chains and of remants of a tattered dress that seemed to be much too small for her.

"I call forth upon the powers of Silence, Death and Rebirth. Lend me your power and strength to support this weak body and fulfill the duty of which I was given in the case of the war being a catastrophe. In the case of which all is lost and life is gone. Of which only the ultimate evil is left and the rest of the cosmos must be protected from it." The young woman whispered as the insignia of Saturn appeared on her forehead and a stick of sorts materialized in front of her.

"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

As the words were uttered, power filled the empty space, light filled every crevice of this 'abyss' that she was sentenced to live in until it was time. Light surrounded her and bathed her, clothed her in a bodysuit of white with a skirt of near royal purple/black. Knee high boots covered her small feet as white gloves covered her hands. A thin purple chokie wrapped around her throat before a tiara of sorts covered the burning symbol of Saturn on her forehead. Right as the demons believed that this remarkable display of power being unveiled was over the air became stale and the feeling of absolution filled the air. The crackling of the power the small woman was showing was gathering in her left hand and slowly formed into a large sickle-like glaive. Almost the same exact one that the spirit which possessed Rei's body summoned forth.

Tears collected in the woman's eyes and fell as she left the abyss and looked at the ruins of the planets' palaces.

"Such a sorrowful homecoming sight. To think that the only time I'll ever come out to the surface is to cleanse the world and start it anew. Mother, Queen Selenity….everyone is dead. Why must I be shrouded in it?" Hotaru asked herself before the long glaive was gripped tightly in her hands and she descended to the surface of earth's moon and looked at the bodies that littered the ground.

"Oh gods, why did it come to this?" Hotaru asked herself as she looked at the body of Prince Endymion and the Princess Serenity, a sword impaled in her tiny frame.

The senshi of death walked slowly amongst the ruins with tears in her eyes as she spotted each and every child that was part of the court she was part of. Dead, with their injuries evident to the causes of their deaths. 

"Little Firefly? Is that you?" A voice to her left brought her to the side of the dying Queen Selenity.

"Yes highness, I have come as ordered to bring rebirth to this system as you requested." Hotaru knelt next to the dying queen as two cats, Luna and Artemis, laid next to their queen.

"Hotaru? Would you like to be reborn with the others? To live a life that will hold no hardships because of your power? I am to use my final wish, my star's crystal to take you all into the future to live." Selenity gasped in pain while trying to heal her two confidants.

"I would like that, I would like that very much Queen Selenity." Hotaru smiled a ghost of a smile before the queen grabbed her hand.

"Than do it my little one. And you will have a life much better than this of which you'll not be sealed away. You will have a family. I promise." The queen whispered before slowly clutching her wand that was in her right hand lifted it up.

"Thank you highness." Hotaru whispered before standing and walking away from the queen with staff now glowing.

"I call upon the powers of death and rebirth. To end and restart all walks of live for all that is before me in this destruction." Hotaru whispered as the bodies of the dead members of the court were wrapped in bubbles and sent to earth.

"DEATH REBIRTH REVOLUTION!" Were all the demons heard before Hotaru dropped the glaive to the ground and everything went black.

JJJJJJJJJJJJ

Kurama and Hiei awoke in a jolt as the dream-like movie finished. Luna and Artemis were standing before them with no-so-pleased looks on their visages.

"You two….." Kurama tried to come out with the words but the two felines shook their heads.

"Another time and another place. You should not know these things yet they come to you freely as if they're meant to be given to you. We will be back to try again though." Luna whispered before changing back into a cat and running off.

"Someone must be getting very amused with the torture they're dealing in halting us from finishing our mission. You cannot breathe a words of what you've seen though. You're already far above your heads in danger and there is no one around or with power to protect you." Artemis said before a grey kitten ran up next to him and changed into a little girl.

"Papa, she's finally awake. But she's not doing so well since she channeled her in her body. The babies aren't doing so well. I mean, I did what I could and informed _her_ but I don't know it it'll help any." The girl said while her little grey tail wiggled crazily behind her.

"Diana, she'll be fine. It's not as if she hasn't gone through this before." Artemis said to his daughter before ruffling her hair.

"But she doesn't remember papa. She doesn't remember anything." Diana mewed before looking at the demons that were staring at her.

Kurama and Hiei were surprised to see a little girl emerge from the little kitten that had just appeared out of nowhere. Seeing the little girl giggle slightly she curtsied to them.

"Greetings, I am Diana, guardian to Small Lady Princess Serenity. I am daughter of the Moon Advisors Luna and Artemis. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The child spoke eloquently.

"N-Nice to meet you." Kurama's curtosy kicked in, if not at the most inappropriate of times.

"Diana!" Artemis yelled.

"Wha? Aren't they part of the new guardians for earth? I can sense their powers from here." Diana cutely said before Artemis looked at the demons with a horrified look on his face.

What is going to happen now?

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
Author's Notes: Don't ask….just read…..too much free time at work. Tell me what ya think. Okies? I love to see what you people think about these interlude chapters and tell me your hypothesis on why I've inserted them and if you have any ideas you'd like to give…you never know I may have a few things added in. I'll have chapter 9 up maybe updated along with this with the way things look and if not I'll update within the following week or the week after since I'm preparing for finals. Peace!


	12. Painful Truth

Revelations of the Worlds

Revelations of the Worlds

Chapter 9: Painful Truth

It felt like it had been hours, she could feel it in her aching bones. The pain was dulled because of drugs that she was so well acquainted with when Ami was alive and would administer the god-sent drugs to dull her aches. There had been chaos not long ago, of which she had lost too much blood because of her reaching the world of the dead. To feel the embrace of her sister was comforting, to many it wouldn't if one knew it was death that was her sister, but she knew and was cocooned in the familiar warmth of her twin's presence although it was for just a brief moment.

She could hear the voices of Keiko and the others as the lives of the two children in her were teetering on the thin line of death. Her guilt of doing what she did was holding her vitals to a dangerous low, that she knew, and was damning herself for that. Calming her senses her vitals stabilized enough to where whoever was treating her had given the ok of the babies not being in anymore danger. Her time perception was shot though, Rei didn't know if all this chaos was happening now or if it happened hours, even days, ago. In her mind she knew what she would have to do once she fully awoke from this. They had more than likely saw her large self-inflicted gash to the throat heal as well as for all the other wounds that she either inflicted to her person or courtesy of Hiyogi. Although the physical wounds were healed, Rei still ached and felt like a series of damn 18-wheelers had dog piled onto her and hadn't been yet lifted from her prone frame.

As she slowly opened her eyes to see where she was, the area around her was dark. Slowly, Rei sat up after wiggling her fingers and toes to make sure that she would be able to handle such a burden as moving even the slightest. When she was finally sitting up she was staring into beautiful green eyes that were intently staring at her in near astonishment. Focusing her vision she took in the long red hair that was loose around his face and neck as well as for the closeness of the desk chair to the bed that she current occupied. At this, she assumed that there was someone keeping an eye out for any changes of her condition since there was a blanket that was now on the floor and cool hands thoroughly moving over the pale skin of her cheeks and inspecting all of her limbs and motions. Rei almost felt like Ami was here in the room from how the crimson haired male looked over her with the scrutiny of a trained doctor.

"I'm alright, so you can stop the examination doctor." Rei tried to hide her smirk as the man blushed an extreme cherry red.

"I'm going to inform everyone that you're awake Hino-san." Kurama uttered before getting up and leaving the room, leaving Rei a few moments to collect her thoughts and reflect on what happened

It was time, she would have to come completely clean. She had an obligation to her friend and those that were important to her to know of the person behind the guise of a singer. Of the life that she was forever trapped in with no escape, and of the real danger that they were in. At the thought of exposing herself, she felt her whole body go cold and her breath freeze in her lungs.

Fear, raw and uninhibited fear was now circulating through her veins and tears that were cold as ice were running down her cheeks. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to truly submerge those people whom she just met not so long ago to her blood-bathed past and future….or of the present that is currently and deathly in the balance of peace or utter collapse. Before realizing it, broken sobs wracked her body as thoughts of losing more of those important to her plagued her mind. She had to get out of here, she had to escape……she couldn't put anymore at the mercy of the enemy. But this had to be done, it was her fault for allowing herself to reach out for the straw in the turbulent water. Coming to a decision though, Rei stood up on shaking legs and quickly changed clothing. To appeal to her true being and to make her feel some what at ease, she slid into a red sundress that showed her expectancy of the twins but also of the deep red phoenix pendant and dull ruby-like gem that dangled on a dainty gold chain.

She pulled her hair up into twist, a few stray hairs hung from the sides of her face giving her the frail appearance of a woman that was an empty shell but also of a crouching tigress awaiting for the time and place for a battle to commence. When she heard a knock on the door, Rei went to wipe her tears but to see that they were red like blood. Like that night that everyone died and her memory past the main attack was blanked out. Taking in a breath and finishing the removal of her tears, Rei squared her shoulders and took on her known persona.

"Please come in everyone, I have something very important to speak to you about. Phobos, Deimos I request for your presence as well for this." Her voice came out in regal eloquence of that of her station.

When the door opened, everyone came in and were staring at Rei as if she grew a third head. Phobos and Deimos were in crow form, knocking their beaks against the window to Rei's left before the window opened itself and the crows took the form of humans.

"You summoned us highness." The twin women bowed deeply while taking either side of the woman.

"Highness?" Keiko questioned before Rei turned to look at them, and at eye contact, she knew that something incredible was going to be spoken.

"I have much to tell you of which you will not want to believe. Hell you, as well as the rest of all living civilizations may very well go after my life after I tell you all of what's happened and what's now about to commence. I may have to take you to a place that I've sworn to never return to until their deaths have been avenged." Rei said before the twin women grabbed either of Rei's hands and looked at the group.

"I shall take up the duty to formally introduce ourselves. My name is Phobos Von Arian as this is my twin sister Deimos Von Arian, we are the sworn protectors and retainers to the last born heir and only child to our lord Aires of the planet of Mars. We thank you from the very bottom of our hearts of taking care of our beloved lady during these trying times. She has lost all of those precious to her and has no recollection of all events." Phobos started and separated from Rei's side to bow deeply.

"I also show my utmost gratitude, thank you so much for protecting our lady and letting her be welcomed to your home Urameshi-san. The war has made our lady cold and frightened of coming into contact with humans again in fear or utter destruction. She had lost her power to protect as is her sworn duty but the time is approaching for the enemy to show their true colors." Deimos also had taken to her sister's side and bowed humbly to the group.

The group in question were looking at the twin women with confused gazes, or at least some of them were as others had their suspicions confirmed.

"What exactly do you mean by 'your lady'? Rei-chan, what's going on?" Keiko asked.

Rei looked at Keiko dead on with sincerity in her violet eyes. Getting in seiza she deeply bowed before looking back up to her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Keiko, I feel like I have deceived you in some way. However, after the events that have happened those days ago I must tell you as well as those precious to you of what that was about." She started to speak before Yusuke stepped up to his wife to see a symbol glow hauntingly on the raven haired woman's forehead.

"No way….." Keiko whispered before the twins helped their lady back up.

"Rei-sama is the one known to you Japanese citizens as Sailor Mars, in all actuality though she is known as Reilandra Rhila Von Arian. She is the crowned Queen of Mars, General of Neo-Queen Serenity's army but also the only survivor of the massacre that happened roughly 5 months ago. Time had been altered to the human perception to never let them know of the evil that killed all of those that were sworn to protect not only earth but also the rest of the universe." Deimos said almost too quietly as tears started to form in her eyes.

Kurama was the first to say something as he stepped up to the guardian women. His green eyes bore toward Rei's for a moment, a shadow of sorrow etched across the woman's face that was all he needed to know that this was the truth.

"What truly happened then, may I ask." He inquired before Rei sashayed past her guardians to take his hand in hers.

"My power is nearly non-existant, however the Crystal Palace is not far from here. Phobos, Deimos assist me in taking them there. To the sacred grounds so they can see for themselves what happened." Rei whispered before hastily grabbing Keiko's hand and teleporting before the twins could protest.

Hiei and Yusuke looked at the two women and then the blank spot where Rei once stood.

"Where the hell did she take my wife?!" The detective yelled before Deimos shook her head.

"We're going as well….please join hands. We can only teleport all of you if you do such. All will be explained as much as possible by Reilandra-heika." Phobos sternly spoke before leering at the two males in annoyance.

Yukina and the others followed the twin's instruction and then found themselves in front of the large crystal palace that had stood there for apparently thousands of years. Standing before the large gilded gates, a weakened looking Rei with Keiko and Kurama were obviously waiting for the others to arrive before entering the monstrosity of a palace.

"As you enter this once holy ground, please don't be disturbed as the things you shall see on the inside. In whatever haste I had in my body at that time this palace has been locked away; My retainers forbidding me from coming here to clean up in any way, shape or form." Rei said while pushing away from Keiko and Kurama's aid before touching the doors and the gates opened.

As the doors opened, the smell of death and of spilt blood wafted through the air as if whatever happened past the doors only happened yesterday. Not even two paces into the palace they could see it all. Blood was on the marble floors trailing as if someone had been dragged, weapons were all over the place as well as dismembered limbs. As they walked the quiet halls and looked upon everything, four certain people looked at an ash-faced Rei who was shaking-no-trembling without abandon. Once they were close to the throne chambers they noticed familiar bodies in crystal caskets, but not without their battle wounds.

"No way……" Yusuke said at noticing the faces of the woman that were in the caskets.

Starting from left to right were the following to the man's knowledge: The first woman was known as Usagi Chiba, wife of Mamoru Chiba whom was to her right. In her arms was a small pink haired child that the man knew was her child whom was also named Usagi. Mamoru Chiba, her husband, was to her right. He was a well-known physician that studied abroad and made the breakthrough on cancer treatment. On his right was a world-famous doctor, Ami Mizuno. She too was holding a child to her chest although the little girl was almost too badly mutilated to be recognized. To her right was a woman that made all those looking gasp in shock. A famed actress and singer known all over the globe, Minako Aino, was in her crystal coffin with a male in a lover's embrace; Twin gold bands on their left fingers which were entangled with each others'. Following suit was a woman that was famed for her culinary prowess and owned the now abandoned restaurant that was three blocks away from their house, Makoto Kino. In sequence afterwards was the reknown racer Haruka Tenou and musician Michiru Kaioh-Tenou in the same casket, reknown fashion designer Setstuna Meioh and then a young woman that was known for her assistance in Mamoru Chiba's cancer breakthrough Hotaru Tomoe. Yusuke didn't miss the lone empy casket that was in between the female lovers and the youngest looking female.

"I present to you the guardians and lieges of the fallen Silver Millennium of Crystal Tokyo; First starting with their Imperial Highnesses Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-King Endymion and their daughter Princess Small Lady Serenity of the Moon, Earth and Cosmos. Following is the only female heir to Mercury, Queen Amelia Rosetti Von Herna and her daughter Midori; Venus' Queen Aphrodite Miaña Von Arla along with her mate Motoki and Jupiter's Queen Hera Makina Von Thera."

"Next to Jupiter are the queen's of Uranus and Neptune, life mates, Haruna Aera Von Tera and Michelle Evra Von Tea and finally; last but not least my twin sister the Queen of Saturn Xenena Hotaru Von Des. They are my family, they were my family….and I have failed them." Rei whispered while progressively getting louder, her body shaking while her guardians were now holding her hands tightly, the obvious sorrow etched on their faces, a haunting of a night that the twins remember also evident on their pale visages.

Author's Notes: Damn it's been a long time, and I seriously apologize. A lot has happened this past year to make my life hell but now I'm back since I've really have been attacked by the plot bunnies. Anywho…..here's chappy 9 after a year's worth of waiting, Chapter 10 will probably come out no later than tomorrow since I stopped at a place in this chapter to where too much more would kill the effect of the chapter.


	13. Eve of the Nightmare, War's Readiness

Revelations of the Worlds

Revelations of the Worlds

Chapter 10: Eve of the Nightmare- -War's Readiness

After the initial shock of seeing people that were famous in the eyes of the Japanese country wore off, Yusuke kicked into gear and started to ask Rei questions. The senshi of war was waiting for the whole group to bombard her with questions but to see Yusuke only be the one was unnerving for her.

"Why was there no missing person's reports on these people?! They were famous people! How can these very well known celebrities and doctors be wiped from the memories and hearts of people who've admired them?" Was his impassioned first questions as Rei touched the empty casket which she knew was meant for her.

"For the safety of all the people on this planet, I had to make sure that no one would know about the battle that happened and also for investigations to not be done. Because then, if an investigation were to be commenced, the truth of our actual identities would reach the surface and our mission to protect this place which we've laid our lives to the enemies before this one would be severely compromised. You will see why our mission is so important once I find a way to open the main computer room. So please follow me." Rei tried to calmly say before Kuwabara stomped in front of her and stayed there.

To the friends that were gathered there, or at least to Yusuke, this would be a momentous occasion which would have those who had their doubts of his maturity to finally hand over their respect to the somewhat idiot of a man.

"You've done this before haven't you Hino-san? How many times has this kind of event happened? Is that why the senshi remained in the shadows and never to appear before the media, because all of you were high up to access places in the likeliness of the enemy being in a place of which, if you were just guised as the normal citizen you wouldn't have access to?" Blue eyes were steady with violet eyes.

Rei smiled slightly to see the hidden intellect that was hidden under the goofy human before her. She rested a shaky hand on his shoulder before nodding her head.

"We learned as soon as we were united as a team, when we were 14 and 15, that this war should be fought in silence. We had multiple friends and family members that could alter documents and such to make certain that the general public would never know of the danger they were in. If they knew a major pandemonium would have broken out leaving all of not only Japan's citizens open for the picking but also there would be sympathizers for the enemy that would only fuel them for their causes; Willing sheep to a slaughter that would not only wipe out earth but take away all the natural resources killing this planet off." Rei explained before standing before a closed room with a scanner in front of it.

The scanner opened it's 'eye' and looked at Rei before barking in a language that was very familiar to the raven haired woman. Rei spoke to the 'eye' before it closed and the doors to a room which contained a large monitor and multiple supercomputers opened for all to see. This was one of the only rooms that were not touched by one drop of blood since the panic code was punched by one of the royal court to not compromise all of Tokyo and only leaving things to be open season on those of the court.

As soon as Rei stepped into the room, the computers came to life and started to show footage of news stories that had ran that day that the full out attack happened.

"This is Mizuko Takahashi of TV Tokyo bringing you this important news brief. We are under imminent attack of forces and people unknown. The royal guard of the White Moon family with exception of one brutally massacred. All citizens are to stay within your homes and do your best to defend your family. The video we're about to play was interfered from playing by the attacking forces which prevented any heads up of the attack until now. What you're about to see will make you gape in horror and disbelief." A mousy-looking black haired and green-eyed reporter said before a tape ran.

There on the monitor was beautiful silver haired Usagi Chiba garbed in a beautiful pure white gown with a crown on her head and a crescent moon symbol on her forehead looking stern yet gentle as the monarch's key trait.

'Greetings citizens of Crystal Tokyo and Earth, I am Neo-Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom. What I'm about to say, I say with a heavy heart. Our world is under attack by other-worlders and you all must take shelter now! Please evacuate to the designated shelters that all your public servants have shown you. Do not worry about material possessions or important documentations, please get to safety immediately! I repeat, this is for your safety! Please get to the shelters!' The woman started to look frantic before the video cut out.

"Evidence of the massacring of the royal guard and family has shaken all of earth's occupants. Again this is a very serious situation so please stay within your homes or preferably in the shelters that her highness addressed. May the gods be with all of us. Our last hopes are no longer here to protect us-" The tv visual was cut off by a visage that was very familiar to Rei.

'Greetings citizens of earth and the now decimated Crystal Tokyo. As you now know I murdered your precious Moon Queen and Earth King along with their meddling court ladies. Your planet is now under my command. I am now your new Queen and Ruler, Beryl. I had this planet before and now I have returned to take it back! For anyone who is taking sympathy and holding onto the last hope, the missing senshi of Mars, I shall let you know this now. Those who are willingly harboring the Queen of Mars will be killed in a public display for you dare to go against me!' A familiar face that Rei hadn't seen since her youth was on the monitor before her, she slid to the floor with horror on her face.

Her hands were ash white as was her face; Phobos and Deimos were still in the same amount of shock before they started to voice their rage.

"We killed her over 10 years ago! How the hell was she revived! We destroyed Metallia and all the remnants of the Dark Kingdom when Rei-sama and the others were merely 14-years-old!" Were Phobos' words as her twin was immediately at the monitor.

"We have to call for reinforcements! If she was able to do this we have to have back up." Deimos frantically typed before Rei shakily looked at the picture next to the panel Deimos was at.

It was a picture of Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa from the time before Small Lady was born. Chibi-Usa had her moon crystal on a chain around her neck sticking our her tongue at Usagi who was mirroring the same childish motion as poor Mamoru was inbetween the females looking like he was trying to mediate.

"Stop what you're doing Deimos! I have an order that must be executed right away!" Fear was in the Martian's tone as she stormed past the gawking group.

Keiko watched as Rei placed her hands on her hips and looked straight at her retainers, her eyes were strained with so many mixed emotions yet she could pick out two that seemed the most evident. They were the two primary things that she would see in Rei's eyes during that time in the hospital when she thought her father was going to come and try to finish what he started with her mother: Fear and Hopelessness.

"Yes your majesty!" The twins coursed, worry etched on their features.

"Search Usagi-chan's body. The Silver Moon Crystal……..check to see if she still has it. If not we're doomed." Was barely a whisper as tears ran in torrents down Rei's cheeks as she set to calling out to a system that they had living allies on.

At those words, the twins stood frozen in place. Their blood turned to ice at what their queen was possibly implementing. They immediately bowed deeply and left the room in frenzy.

"This is the planet earth representative Rei Hino calling for the reconstructed planet of Kinmoku." Rei shakily spoke before a face appeared on the monitor.

Long black hair tied back in a ponytail; a suit of armor on their lithe frame instead of senshi garb with determined blue eyes bore down on Rei's eyes before a smile came across their face.

"It has been a while Hino-san, don't tell me you're inviting us over again. That Usagi-chan is having another child by _that_ man." The male hissed before noticing the tears on the woman's face.

"Seiya……I must talk to Princess Kakyuu…..please I have no time for jokes." Rei moved her face away from the monitor.

"Rei what's happened? Who're those in the room-" Seiya's voice changed to a worried tone as Rei slammed her fists on the panel before her.

"I have neither time nor patience for questions Seiya! Please put Kakyuu on the line." Rei said before a soft voice broke her words and a beautiful woman with red hair in twin twists garbed in colors of the Kinmoku royal family came into view next to the male.

"Lady Mars, what's wrong? I heard from Yaten that an emergency transmit was coming from Earth." The woman softly spoke before Rei looked back up at the monitor.

"They're dead Kakyuu…..all of them except me. Our enemy is one we believed defeated but they're back and they're going to start their attack soon on our people. I am the last one here and I cannot use my power because of something that happened during the attack. I know you don't want to be part of another war since your lover was taken from you and our lives were taken to the river of memories and almost destroyed but please. Please help me." Rei said before seeing the visages of the two remaining Starlights in the room next to Seiya and Kakyuu.

"So Ami-san is dead?" Taiki looked a bit shattered her, currently in senshi uniform, colbalt blue eyes were evident of sorrow at the news.

"Yes; her, her mate along with their daughter." Was a terse answer before Kakyuu bade the three to go and do another round of the palace of the re-established Kinmoku kingdom on a new planet.

"Mars, I know you have more to say on this. What's the whole story." Kakyuu asked.

"Beryl, we told you about her. All the cosmos knows of her semi-victory of taking over the Silver Millennium when us girls were just mere children in our first lives. She is somehow back, she killed everyone. And took the Silver Moon Crystal…..she took our world's jewel and I fear that she knows how to use it. During the fight something happened, either someone was on the inside and murdered Usagi-chan and the rest of the court when I wasn't around or something. I can't remember though….something happened." Rei spilled all she could recall, her head at this point of time was pounding relentlessly.

The red haired princess pondered for a moment before lifting her hand to show a small pendant that the raven haired senshi remembered seeing from the other side, of the senshi that the princess transformed into during the fight with Galaxia.

"Mars, Rei-san, it will take us a couple of earth days. We will come to help you and we shall try and find as much help to bring with us. If what your eyes are telling me is true, that this former enemy of yours has returned from the reaches of the dead, she has acquired power that no one could ever imagine. I wish you could have come to the palace earlier to ask for our help. Then again though, I can see that you're in pain but I never thought that you'd fall like this. We shall be in contact soon Rei-san so please don't crumble. You're the only one left and since Venus is no longer there you are the leader of the main defense." Kakyuu said before the monitor blanked out leaving it black.

Rei turned back to the group that was in utter disbelief. She tried to keep steady on her feet but when she saw her guardians with horror evident on their faces she knew what was to come, she needed their verbal confirmation but feared it as well.

"I'm so sorry your highness, they did indeed take the Silver Moon Crystal. It was nowhere on either Serenity-sama or Small Lady. What are your orders?" Phobos solemnly spoke, her voice wavering an octave or two; her twin at her side short of breath from the running that they had done.

Rei's eyes closed as she swallowed a hard lump that was in her throat. This was too much for her in this condition of powerlessness but she knew what was needed to be done. Turning to the blank monitor for a moment to take a shaky breath Rei then turned to Yusuke and others; remorse in her eyes although hate was now permeating from the violet irises. Remorse at the possible thought of pushing people away from her again and leaving her as an empty shell and hate, pure unadulterated hatred, toward Beryl for her impudent resurrection and infiltration on their peaceful world yet again.

"Please go home guys. Keiko-chan, you have my blood oath in more ways than one already that nothing will happen to your children so please fulfill this request. Once I make a declaration this planet will turn into a blood bath. I may be powerless but I have to take back up the life I had before meeting your all. Please go home and wait for this storm to pass." Her voice was harsh, cold and held no life in it whatsoever.

"What the hell do you mean by that you crazy bitch!? You're carrying our children! Why just talk to Keiko about it!" Yusuke screamed before he was face to face with a very pissed off Deimos that was restraining him from getting any closer to Rei.

"You filth of a human I should kill you for giving that kind of tone to my Queen! You humans have no idea what it's like to die 6 times to protect those who don't even know about your sacrifice. Or of the life you're cursed to live that will only be passed onto your children." Deimos hissed in a low timbre before her sister told her to stand down and that it was alright.

Hiei looked past the fighting detective and guardian to stare right at the woman who now looked like the gates of hell were about to be opened in the need of blood and vengeance. The evidence of battles fought and blood spilt in her eyes just like the one time, when he first met her. He watched her quickly go past the quarreling duo and followed her to a large temple-like room that was covered in blood. A tall pillar coated in blood stood like a macabre omen of what not only happened but what of to come.

"Queen Selenity, I failed in the protection of the precious daughter that you gave birth to and of the granddaughter that you never were able to meet. This is my responsibility of which I will take for the others fought as per their mission and died while completing as ordered. I should have been the first dead yet here I stand. Please punish me for the impudence of which I present." Her voice was low, tears no longer coursed down her face and her trembling had stopped although she was breathing hard.

The top of the pillar glow a soft white before a phantom of sorts appeared at the foot of the prayer pillar of the moon which Usagi had pleaded to be moved to the Crystal Palace once she was able to find out how to get a hold of the mother she missed desperately.

Soft lavender hair and sorrowful blue eyes were on the woman who stood before Rei. The simple white gown on her frame hugging each subtle curve showing a grace that was ethereal as the moon crescent on her forehead a dead giveaway of whom the woman in question was to the demon who watched her rest a transparent hand on the Martian senshi's head.

"Brave child of Aries look not at the failure of your mission but at the world before you, you are the only one left to protect the earth from that vial woman's antics. If she has the crystal that my daughter gave birth to from the love she shared with Endymion, my grandchild and with you senshi; get it back from her. That crystal as you know can bring back the dead, my daughter and all the others could be brought back with it. Be not ashamed of your powerlessness for it was subconsciously provoked. The memories you do not remember are the key to that power to be returned. Yet these memories will also open the darkness in your heart that came to be from the pain you experienced. The cries of a pained child haunt your nights and that's part of it." The woman spoke soothingly, if not in a cryptic way.

"What shall I do then m'lady?" Rei questioned a hint of a smile coming to her face.

"Do what you of the Martian race are best at. Even without power you are the mistress and messiah of those two elements." Selenity said with a smile before Rei bowed deeply.

"I will bring them back; I will never betray the woman whom which pulled me from the pits of hell after all I knew was destroyed from a traitor amongst my own people." Was humble as a twisted smile came to red lips and fists balled.

"Well then Lady War, please tell the guardians that are on the way of what you need to do. Take up the sword that you hoisted, the one that was once your father's, and protect the citizens of those your lady loves most. Protect those you love most and use that as your power until the time comes for your pain to come back to your heart." Selenity said before fading back into nothingness and Phobos and Deimos running into the room with the others who had obviously refused to leave.

"Why are you here m'lady?" Phobos inquired before Rei turned to her and a smile came to the guardian's lips.

"The Queen Moon-Goddess Selenity just graced me with what I needed. And now we need to see if there are any loyalists that are in hiding waiting to see if they're waiting for me to come out of the woodwork." Rei quickly, if not enthusiastically, said while resting her hands over her heart and the dull ruby crystal that dangled there from it's chain.

"And what's the reason for that Rei-sama?" Deimos asked with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"I have a new order for you my beloved guardians. Find all the surviving soldiers of Crystal Tokyo's Imperial Military and see if there are any survivors that were able to reach their homes on the planets. And please bring them here or station them on Mars." The raven haired senshi giggled almost jubilantly.

"Is there something wrong Rei-chan?" Keiko asked while seeing her friend act like a child nearly.

Rei spun a few times before looking at Keiko for a moment and then looked back to her guardians.

"There is nothing wrong with me Keiko-chan. Is there my dear pets?" Rei asked lovingly to her guardians who were now shaking their heads gracefully.

"Then what is the other order that you are waiting to give us Queen Reilandra?" The twins chorused.

Rei started to laugh loudly, her laughter echoing eerily off the walls of the temple halls. The moon that could be seen from the sky glowing a now dull hue as the sun began to set. The blood that was spilt on the marble floors now seemed to glow and give the most apropos glow to the laughing woman whom hugged herself and continued to look jovial and merry. For a few moments Keiko felt something so foreign to her, her blood felt cold as ice. She felt scared at the woman who was carrying her children, whom now seemed to be a little too happy at the conclusion of what was needed to be done to be rid of the woman who had destroyed those that this woman loved and all that this woman held close to her heart. Was this the 'true nature' that Rei just mentioned not that long ago in warning them to go home? Was this the nature coming to surface?

Looking at her friends and husband she noted right away the alert in the elder of the Koorime twins as he was subconsciously moving to be in front of his sister, the man's red eyes narrowed as if he were staring down an enemy. Kurama seemed a bit on his haunches as well, his hand subtly raking through his fine red hair, more than likely getting a seed for his rose whip ready. Rei stopped laughing as she finally returned her attention to her guardians. Her eyes full of unbound determination and motivation, yet also of a malicious intent: Getting the enemy.

"Prepare for war!"

Author's Notes: I never thought that watching the introduction of McCain's Vice President to his campaign would influence me so much to make this chapter this long but anyway it sure did. This is for you Xiao Xiao-chan, this is out so quickly because of you, everyone should bow to you! I also listened to 'Planet Hell' by Nightwish which influenced a lot too. A very important note here though!! Gustav is threatening the Gulf Coast and I live in the Panhandle of Florida so I am watching the weather like a hawk…..I don't think it'll hit us but I'm putting this up just in case that something happens that my updating might be effected.


	14. Haunting of the Damned

Revelations of the Worlds

Chapter 11: Haunting of the damned

After hours of watching Rei make preparations for the war she would carry out on her own with only the help of about 10 individuals, Yusuke and Keiko were shown to the vast inner bowels of the palace where each of the royal court had their living quarters. The living quarter for the Martian Matriarch was beautiful; with red, gold and orange like the flames as the signature colors. When Hiei and the others joined them after being given a security tour by Phobos and Deimos, all were shown the main reception room. On the wall next to the plush chairs was a huge painting, if not mural, of what the group assumed to be the only picture of the former Martian royal family.

"Who are those people Phobos-san?" Yukina softly inquired before the elder of the twins smiled at the younger woman.

"Those are Rei's parents or at least her father and adopted mother. I remember this painting when it was just in its beginning stages. Rei was only about 5 earth years ago when this painting was made. Not long after this painting was finished though, an inner betrayal happened. The King and Queen were murdered and Rei was the only survivor from the attack." The woman spoke as if nostalgic, a sad smile on her lips as she stared at the only family picture that was able to be recovered from the room that was burned from Rei's premature awakening.

"Her mother looks so beautiful." Yukina smiled.

"Lady Rhila was a very benevolent and merciful woman, although she was not our lord's true life mate and she could bear him no children she took Rei as her own and did her best to be certain that our princess, now our queen, would become strong. Never would we have imagined though the nightmares and horrors we would have to see with our very eyes in the thousands of years my sister and I have lived." Phobos quipped before Rei came into the reception room, her frame with baby bump now covered in a beautiful gown that was half plated with armor.

There was embroidery beading which looked like flames over her bodice and at the hem of the beautiful gown which was a rich wine red, as the armor that plated half of the bodice was subtle yet apparent. Her wrists were adorned with golden ruby-encrusted bangles as a pair of dangling ruby earrings hung from her ears. The beauty that was beheld by the way she presented herself was almost deceitful as the group noted that large sword that was hanging dangerously from her side.

"It's not much but please, to at least put my mind at ease, make yourselves at home and stay for your safety since you refuse to turn the other cheek." The royal smiled sadly as her violet eyes stared at the family picture that was behind the friends in front of her.

"Rei-chan, this is just so crazy." Keiko whispered as the Martian royal came up to her friend and took a hand in hers.

"Again I apologize so much for dragging you into this. You and those most precious to you Keiko-chan. I don't want you to loose everything like I have, but then again this is not the first time that I've been left in the ashes." Rei confessed, the melancholy smile still etched on her lips as she let go of the hand and started to show everyone to their rooms.

Phobos and Deimos took Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina and Kuwabara to the south side as Rei directed Kurama and Hiei to the north side. The two demons were watching the woman walking in front of them closely, their haunches raised and their awareness on high. Yet as she turned to show them their rooms, the demons were confused to see that melancholy was in her eyes yet again.

"The room to your left will be yours Shuichi-san, Jaganshi your room in one the right. My room is further down the hall at the end. Don't enter it period." She uttered before turning back around and marching toward the large doors at the end of the hall; Phobos and Deimos rushing past the demons to catch up with the woman who was now holding her head in her hands.

"Rei-sama, perhaps you should stay in your quarters for now and sleep" Phobos cooed.

"Yes you should rest my queen. This is a homecoming which should never have happened in the first place." Deimos said while giving the woman support before the doors were opened and shut, the raven haired beauty now contained in her room.

Kurama looked at Hiei and then went into his appointed room and looked around. The room was themed with a space-like theme. The walls were all painted a deep royal blue with spots of deep purple looking like stars as many tiffany lamps dimly lit the room. The bed was a large queen sized bed with violet blankets and sheets and a large vanity was to his right as he closed the door. As he was about to sit on the bed he noticed something on the bed.

Resting lazily on the bed was a sleep set meant for a young woman, deep purple flannel pants and a deep purple tank top, along with a multi-bristled brush for that of a person with short hair. Carefully the demon picked up the personal items of the room's last occupant and placed it on the vanity when he noted a picture stuck to the mirror. Two pairs of violet eyes stared back at him, similar hued black hair flowing behind the two women that were in the picture although one had longer hair than the other. Taking the picture off the mirror, Kurama turned the picture over and saw beautifully scribed English writing on the back.

'Big sis and I at the botanical gardens for hanami April 20XX –Hotaru'

As Kurama was about to put the picture down, noting that he'd been looking over the similarities between the twin sister whom Rei shared the same blood with for more than 4 hours, the most terrifying noise echoed through the entire area. He rushed out of the room and saw the others running toward the final room where Rei was currently residing in.

A series of long, tortured screams rang chillingly through the part of the palace they were in. It was constant, bone-wrenching and full of pain and sorrow.

"USAGI!!" Was all the group could register before the sounds of a violent struggle echoed the halls and the doors were blown open by a red haired and red eyed woman that was Rei that held the deadly sword in that of an expert swordswoman.

There were chains obviously broken dragging from the woman's wrists which were now bloodied, more than likely the struggle that the group heard. The blood dripping from her wrists flickering with living flames.

"Where are they! Tell me now! That's an order!" A harsh tone came from the woman as she faced her hysterical retainers that were garbed in the silks the group saw them in earlier along with beautiful wings of crimson and blue.

"They're dead Rei-sama! Please wake up!" Phobos cried before being shoved back with the same force that knocked the doors open.

"I am awake! Wide awake Phobos! I have to find him! I have to find him now!" Rei cried while running toward the group that was watching the living flames dance dangerously in the trail that her blood left behind.

"I don't know where he is Rei-sama! Please wake up!" Deimos cried while and flying to get in front of Rei but to be swatted to the side.

The temperature of the room started to escalate as Rei took each step, when she turned around the flames were dancing around her, tears were running down her face. Desperation in her eyes, fear and hopelessness in her stance as her body trembled.

"I placed you both in charge of keeping him safe! He's deaf, blind, mute and he's alone while everyone is getting killed!" Her voice was hoarse, mournful as she wiped back around to continue down the vast hall.

Or at least until she was stopped by Hiei who was staring hard at her; the demon instantly noted her lifeless eyes, blood and horror stilled in her eyes. She was trapped in a nightmare of which the twin women knew the contents. With how they were quickly trying to contain her, he figured that the twins knew who she was talking about.

"Rei-sama! We can't find him! We don't sense his presence at all!" Deimos cried before crumbling to her knees and sobbing, the woman utterly defeated at the way that Rei was.

"He's dead Rei-sama. We failed your confidence. He's nowhere to be found. The enemy took his body." Phobos solemnly spoke before Rei's body went stock still and the sword she held in her hands landing to the ground, a loud resounding clatter following the metal weapon's fall.

"No….no….not him…please father no. Ah…." Rei's hands went to head and her heart as if she was feeling immense pain.

Hiei noted the faint flicker of her eyes going between red and violet yet her eyes didn't come back to that of consciousness.

"Please….anything but….not my….." Her bloodied hands were barely reaching past Hiei's head before she rushed past him and slid to her knees and holding her arms out as if holding something, or someone.

At this motion, Hiei noted the two women shaking their heads and sobbing hard, they knew what the blood eyed and haired woman was holding in her nightmare's beckoning. A scream came from Rei's lips before she curled more into whatever it was she was holding in her nightmare.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! HE'S ONLY 8! WHY?!" The blood tears coursed down her face as she nuzzled the face of the now identified child that was in her nightmare.

Keiko stood and watched Rei sob uncontrollably, something was wrong, very wrong about this. As Rei's shaking shoulders sagged and the flesh from her back tore displaying wings of black and light pink, the brunette noted the motions very frighteningly.

"You took my child from me. You took my son from me for revenge? How petty! You did all of this to get back at me for something I never did. I loved your parents Higoyi….why would I kill your mother when I allowed her to live in my home? Your father was one of my soldier's, he was like my brother. Why would I do such a thing? Is this your sick and twisted way of doing an eye for an eye?" Rei's voice quavered as she stood up and erect as she rested her hand on her heart.

Deimos got up at this and shook her head more before grabbing Hiei's arm and pulling him back to a safe range. Yusuke grabbed tightly onto her other arm, brown eyes in a deep glare as he silently inquired with eyes what this was about.

"I summon the dagger of which my father once wielded; I command all the power of my blood to leave my broken body and seal away all of those in charge of this meaningless massacre. My life be damned if I survive this, I will unleash my portion of the abyss if I still live. Please father, allow me to seal it all in this damned palace of a glass kingdom." Was all that left Rei's lips before her hair returned to raven and her red eyes went back to violet after she seemed to spin a dagger that was a physical weapon in her nightmare and stab herself in the heart.

Rei had passed out, her nightmare's end, and had went to descend to the floor under her. Hiei had pushed past Deimos and caught the now slumbering woman to see the fire no longer dancing from the dribbling blood that escaped her wrists. Her skin was slick with a cold sweat as her wings dripped blood, the damage to the flesh on her back studied by the hiyokai before he scooped her limp body to a bridal style hold.

"What the hell was that about onna? You now have an obligation to answer any question we ask about what we just saw." Hiei hissed to the guardians that were surrounded by the humans.

With resignation, Deimos turned to her sister before moving from her sister's side. Phobos, being the elder of the twins but also the only witness of what happened to Rei stepped forward, her eyes near onyx and her shoulders stiff as she took a quick glimpse to Rei's inert body as if apologizing to the unconscious woman before returning her attention back to the group before her and her twin.

"Rei-sama had bore a male child with no mate, and he was murdered right before her eyes during the attack of Crystal Tokyo. She sealed the powers of her father that runs in her veins into the seal that once kept this palace locked from outsiders coming in"

Author's Notes: There ya go peeps. Another update just for you. I was going to make this an interlude chapter but I thought it was time to put in the one factor in it that I've wanted to put in for a long time. In the next chappy we will refocus on the information that now with Phobos back with Rei, the seal to the Crystal Palace was decimated leaving it easy for them to enter the palace. Again I give my thanks to Xiao and Lethal-Siren for being my muses. Within Temptation and Nightwish influencing the scenes as they played in my head.


	15. Hell's Gates and Heaven's Doors

Revelations of the World

Chapter 12: Hell's Gates and Heaven's Doors

"Rei-sama was blessed like Queen Selenity of conceiving a child without the need of a man's seed. She bore a son nearly 9 years ago to the day. He was a god send to her since her human partner whom she was to marry jilted her at the alter for another woman and also of darker shadows brought forth by that man." Phobos began to explain to the group after resting Rei in her sleeping quarters once more.

The bloodied mess that was once the halls, immaculately clean with Deimos' quick thinking while Phobos was serving tea to their guests. Yukina sat on her husband's lap as Keiko sat next to Phobos, her brown eyes never leaving Phobos' as she listened intently to the sad tale.

"How could Rei-chan forget about giving birth to a child?" She inquired as Phobos smiled sadly.

"She was so traumatized that when I watched her stab herself to create the shield that held me back until now from being at her side; she completely forgot how everyone died. I mean she may have had nightmares like these to where she relives that night but forgets as soon as she wakes. It wouldn't be the first time she's gone through this though." Phobos said before pouring Kurama another cup of tea.

"How exactly did everything go down that night? Were you there the entire time to see what happened?" Kurama inquired before the older woman shook her head no.

Deimos knelt next to her sister before taking a cup of tea and taking a long drought from the cup. Looking at the red head, the younger twin smiled with a mischievous smile. A plan of sorts formulating in her mind as her elder twin spoke to the intelligent man that was voicing concerns for not only Rei but for the children that she was carrying. Phobos snickered quite a bit while Kurama spoke on how Rei shouldn't fight by herself if she's pregnant.

"I've already told you enough, if the time comes to where Rei remembers and she wants you to know that is her decision. I just felt at obligation as Jaganshi-san said to let you know what that you just witnessed was." Phobos softly spoke before taking a sip of her tea.

"What if Rei-chan has another episode like that?" Keiko asked before Deimos sadly shook her head.

"We had to sedate Rei quite heavily. After everything happened too we had to sedate her to make sure she would actually rest. We can give you some of the sedative also so you can put it in her tea. This is the same sedative used on the others when they were so strung from exhaustion from fighting but refused to sleep." The younger twin explained before looking at her sister whom was taking a leave of absence to check on their slumbering queen.

Deimos was left to the company of the group that now was dragged into this hell that was waiting for be unleashing. Standing up and placing her small cup back onto the table before she took a deep breath and brought back the unkind part of herself.

"You have your secrets as well, I can sense it. In helping my lady I must know those secrets. Like you three there, you do not have the aura that of normal humans at all. I was to just ignore it but with any possibilities for this war that the enemy could take you three and convert you I must know." A cool lifeless tone took over her chords as she gave her obvious lack of movement, her motive for answers there.

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama looked at the woman not completely surprised. Keiko watched the beginnings of the interrogation, or at least until she noticed Phobos leave the large chambers with Rei holding onto tightly in that of support, a long red robe covering her frame. With this she excused herself and quietly followed. Deeper and deeper into the bowels of the wing that Rei owned, Keiko found herself in a place which looked like a large pool. Watching intently the brunette watched Phobos slide the robe off her lady's shoulders exposing the pale naked flesh, that of a porcelain doll, marred with a large grotesque scars on her back, in between the valley of her breasts and over her heart.

"Do you need me for anything my lady?" Phobos asked while not looking at Rei, yet knelling before her.

"No Phobos, I will do this on my own. I must channel myself to the spirit's realm. If I scream and cry do not come to my aide. I must know why these visions haunt me. Why the past is in cryptic riddles. What's the truth and what's the lie of which my subconscious is trying to protect me from." Rei spoke softly before starting to walk into the pool before her, the water glowing at her flesh's touch.

Phobos left through another door, leaving Keiko to watch this strange ceremonial cleansing and prayer.

"So demons exist and you two are full fledged demons as Urameshi-san is half a demon. I understand it now. That would explain a lot then, before things came to be this way, Rei-sama had a vision of which earth can protect themselves and that we would no longer be needed to protect this planet. It seems that she was not far from the truth, that she knew that you were humanity's new guardians. That's why she's so hell-bent on protecting you all." Deimos deducted before seeing her sister come back to their company.

"Rei-sama went to the ritual room. She had a vision, she was very determined to interpret it immediately. I believe this is it my sister." Phobos uttered with a sad smile on her face.

"I must tell you that your suspicions were true sister. They are of a heritage of demons. I have no choice but to believe that Rei-sama was exact on her foresight's perception of they're being earth's last guardians." Deimos briefed before turning back to the most co-operative.

"Kurama-san, this also goes for you other two as well, I do not ask for an oath of loyalty to Rei-sama but I'm just guaranteeing that she will not be betrayed. She has a non-so-fond impression of males from the last one whom betrayed her trust and humiliated her leading to her partial fall. She is most loyal of a friend to your wife Urameshi-san, almost like that of the relationship she shared with Serenity-sama and also with Ami-sama." The woman smiled sadly before noting that the woman in question that she spoke of was no longer in the room.

Phobos smiled grimly before sitting back down and filling her cup with warm tea. She was exhausted, but knew that this was necessary for either the obliteration of the enemy or the rise of earth's taking care of themselves. Rei was frustrated at her weakness, and thus made Phobos feel frustrated as the feeling of failure of not being able to help her lady in this war. While listening to the two demons and halfing speak of their abilities a harsh wave of nostalgia washed over her. It made her feel faint for a moment as a beautiful male came to her mind, black hair and red eyes with a so-familiar curve to his thin lips. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Phobos-san are you alright?" Kurama inquired as Hiei wrapped his arm after showing the tattoo on the pale skin that was part of a dragon he contained in his body.

"Yes, I'm just tired and emotionally riddled. With Rei-sama like this, our own past burdens and nightmares are easier to come to the surface. But since I was able to break through the seal, since I willingly stayed here to contain the forces, those of the enemy shattered it. Deimos knew of our lady's plight and went to her as she should but that weakened the shield so much to where it didn't take long for me to be overpowered and the enemy to completely break through and find a new base of operations. I feel that it's somewhere here on earth but I have lost much power for having to contain them for almost 6 months." The woman explained as the red haired male took a seat next to her.

Kurama could see past the woman's explanation. The elder twin felt her loyalty was being tested for not being there for Rei first but it be her younger twin that was there first. Upon first visual inspection, Kurama deducted that Phobos was the more mature and rational one of the twins with a maternal instinct held for that of Rei. From what Deimos did divulge, Phobos was the one who found Rei first when her parents were assassinated in her first life. The description of the aftermath of the internal rebellion's could only explain that Rei adopted Phobos as her 'mother' and that Deimos was her 'aunt' in the familial since of the words, a war orphan in a nest of vipers that conspired to kill her.

"The child that she's carrying for you and Keiko-san is due very soon. But then again she probably never expected that she would have to explain this to anyone." Was the one thing that caught the group off guard.

"What do you mean? A child can't be born nearly 5 months premature without serious complications." Kurama was unnerved by what Deimos said.

Phobos glared hard at her twin. Deimos noted her sister's contempt in the glare. She was continuously digging a bigger hole for herself to lie in and Phobos would be the one to throw her in it.

"Millennium children are extreme high risk when it comes to bearing children. Their gestation period is only about 4 to 5 months in comparison to a human's 9 to 10 months. Rei-sama's reaching the time and with the earth a new earth in comparison to the one that she was raised around the effects of childbirth on the body can be very bad. The last time a child was born, Ami-sama's little girl Midori, Ami almost died from the child birthing process. She was going for natural and after Midori was out, she was bleeding so badly that if it wasn't for Rei's twin Hotaru-sama being there she would have died from it." Deimos sighed before Phobos excused herself to her own chambers.

Keiko was wide eyed at the ceremony that Rei was performing. The woman was garbed in a beautiful gown that was half armored and half the delicate silk material of the gown. Standing in front of a dais of unburning embers, the brunette watched Rei pick up a knife from the table that was in front of her and nick the tip of her finger. The blood drops that spilt from the small prick landed onto the wood and embers and then the whole dais lit up with flames of beautiful colors. Upon the fire's lighting, Rei sat herself upon the small silk red pillow that was in front of the flames and held out her hands in that of prayer.

The woman started to speak in her native tongue, the prayer sounding so beautiful, and the fire started to reach for the heavens as well as embrace the woman that sat before it. The flames caressed and licked over Rei like that of an attentive lover that had been separated for too long. She wasn't burned through by the flames as Keiko noticed before seeing a silhouette in the fire. A male standing tall and proud with long black hair tied back into a low pony tale with deep ruby red eyes standing next to what seemed to be one of the twin guardians.

"Phobos…..oh precious Phobos…." Rei spoke softly as tears ran down her face, a smile crossing her lips as they trembled.

The silhouette was gone though just as quickly as it came to the flames. Rei turned to one side of the dais though and saw something in it. Keiko couldn't tell what it was but when Rei dropped her hands and screamed in horror, she was on her feet and going up to the woman who was crying and trying to not cry out to the parties involved in the show that the fire was giving to her. As Keiko's arms wrapped around Rei's prone figure, the woman started to calm down and the trance she was once in broken. Her shaking arms rested on Keiko's as a soft sob escaped her lips. The raven haired queen sobbing in her native language, of what Keiko didn't know, but she knew that her presence was needed right then and there to calm the storm that was her friend's emotions. The brunette didn't notice though of two things: the hand that moved from her arm to the swollen stomach and also of eyes watching from the other side of the flames.

They were searching the castle now for Keiko without abandon. With the palace open to attack at any moment, Deimos alongside Yusuke were running through the Martian wing. They were reaching the ceremonial room when Deimos froze in her steps. The air was stale here, the air of sanctity and holiness which was Rei's prayer room and house of the scared fire felt like it was tarnished. As Deimos was about to summon a weapon, a laughter rung through the air making her blood go cold.

A scream came from the other side of the doors to the prayer room….

"KEIKO!!" Yusuke yelled before busting through the door with a blue energy attack.

What they saw was something that made Deimos screamed loud for her sister.

Rei was hanging by the neck due in part to a very familiar face that held a sword dangerously close to the woman's throat.

"Run….Keiko-chan….run." Was a whisper by the woman as the blonde haired male started to laugh before nicking the side of Rei's throat and lapping the drops of blood from the small cut.

Rei looked vacantly at the man that was once the one she loved thousands of years ago, wandering how the hell he was here; if Beryl awoke him from the cold hibernation that she placed upon him for his failures but the darkness of which was Metallia's influence did not surround him. It was that of another.

"Now, now ladies of the phoenix and dragon clans….you do not want me to slip and really hurt your precious queen now would you?" Jadeite asked before two others stepped out of the shadows, their sheer presence blowing the sacred fire out.

"Just kill me already…..you won't be able to destroy the hope that this planet has left." Rei hissed before Jadite held his sword dangerously close to her stomach.

"That wouldn't be fun then oh Sanctified Virgin Queen to the Lord Aries' power." The male that was now next to Jadeite bowed in a mocking manner; teals eyes and white hair of the already identified Higoyi standing before them as a woman with red eyes and black hair slung her arms around his shoulders with a lustful glaze in her eyes that turned to venom at the site of Rei.

At the woman's presence, Deimos summoned her weapon and instantly went on the offense but only to be parried by Higoyi's weapon.; the ground shuddering under them from the expelling of the raw power. Unfortunately though, with the Martian moon guardian at only 1/4th her power she was batted away like a fly and her arm ripped open, her scream of agony echoed off the walls as her twin was present and with weapons ready.

Looking quickly to the humans and demons behind her she commanded with a telepathic link for them to run for it, that this was far too dangerous for them to help with. Yet the group refused to budge. To be exact the demons and humans brandished their own weapons. Kurama with a whip made from a red rose, Hiei with a katana, Kazuma with an energy sword and Yusuke with a ball of energy reverberating from his fist.

The woman that had been sensually caressing Higoyi had unwound herself from the man and started to laugh acidly. Chills and disturbia filled the room as the woman cut her wrist and a blood sword formed, flames dancing around the blade.

"How wonderful, this shall be the best bloodbath of all times. My first sacrifice to my cause will be the last millennium child along with the souls of the twin children she holds in her womb. Welcome to the show you weak lot." The woman continued to laugh as she sauntered toward Rei who was not struggling in the least, better yet there was equal venom in the warrior's eyes toward the woman as there was the venom aimed at her.

Rei was trying to come up with a quick strategy since this spot was rather tight. There was one thing that she thought of and was trying to figure out how she could plan it. This was it, she knew it inside, the voices of her nightmares and also of her instincts were crying for her to act now; and act she must.

Closing her eyes and awaiting the mad woman to swing her sword down, Rei had to bite on her lip hard as she heard the scream and tearing of flesh. At her eye's opening she saw Phobos without an arm, blood going all over the place but the woman missing her hand with the sword on the opposite side of the room. Jadeite automatically started to go for Rei's jugular but she reacted with kicking her feet out and rolling away carefully, her hands digging into the bodice of her dress before producing a small key.

"HURRY YOUR MAJESTY!" Phobos cried in between her sobs of pain which made Rei's eyes spill crimson tears.

The key turned into a large staff before things around everyone seemed to slow down.

"CHRONOS! FATHER OF TIME PLEASE FREEZE THIS PLANE!! I BEG YOU AS THE LADY OF MARS HAVE MERCY ON US!!" Rei screamed before seeing a set of doors appears and the enemy freezing in their places.

The giant doors opened and a small child walked out. Her red hair and green eyes showing the innocence of that of a child never having touched blood; although recognition automatically registered as green eyes widened at the woman whom held the time key in shaking hands. The child quickly rushed to Rei and hugged the woman tightly.

"Mama!" The child cried before Rei shoved her back and shook her head no, making the child wail harder.

"Xenena, please…..take these people to Crystal Tokyo with your real mama okay? It's very dangerous here." Rei begged while trying to stay standing, her body glowing a slight red and exertion evident on her face.

The child sadly smiled and nodded her head before wiping her tears from her face. Quickly the child grabbed the hand of Yukina and Keiko.

"Come with me please. My mama says you need to be safe please come without a fight." She begged before another person walked out of the time gates with a large key staff and long snow white hair and blue eyes.

"Aunt Rei, is this some sick and twisted joke you're playing?" The teenager inquired before seeing the woman holding two crystals in her hands.

"No little Sunia, you are ordered to take these people to the safety of the past of Crystal Tokyo until the time comes. And please take my guardians too…..they're gravely injured." Rei pleaded while looking at Phobos and Deimos who were struggling to come toward the time gates.

"You do know that you are breaking many laws while doing this? Even if it's for the sake of the future you know that you may be punished severely for this." The young woman said before a very reluctant Yusuke and Kazuma were walking to the threshold of the time gates.

The ones who were most hesitant to leave were the injured Martian moon twins that were screaming for their lady to stop this madness. But Rei shook her head and stopped Xenena from taking Keiko for a moment. The brunette was in tears, her frame shaking like a leaf during a turbulent storm. When Rei placed the crystals in her hands, one blue and the other green, the woman hugged Rei tightly.

"Protect those crystals with your life and wear them close to your heart. Your children will be safe and protected. I will see you soon, I promise." Rei whispered before placing the two tiny crystals on a chain and placing it on Keiko's neck and kissing her brow.

The insignia of Mars came upon her forehead as soon as she finished, no one noticing that the bump which was of the babies no longer evident on her frame. Phobos and Deimos were screaming for someone to stop this, for Rei to not do this, that she had no power to fight.

"Xenena, Sunia, protect them well for they are the last of Earth's protection." Rei whispered before turning to look at the frozen in place enemies that were slowly starting to move again.

"As you wish your majesty, I wish you the best of luck on your mission." Sunia said while trying to stanch the bleeding that came from Phobos' stump.

"Be careful Mama….." Xenena said while a purple hue came to her small hands and covered Deimos' arm.

Time completely unfroze as everyone was safely behind the closing time gates. What they saw before the doors closed completely was nothing short of that seeing a goddess descend to earth. Rei had taken a stance, Phobos' bloodied sickles in both her hands in that of a fighting stance.

"In the name of Mars and of my fallen comrades I shall punish you for your crimes to the crown. Father I throw to you my life, please give me the power to protect this planet one last time! MARS POWER MAKE UP!" Was her war cry as armor came to her body and she ran toward the enemies before her, sparkles of tears trailing behind her.

"REI-CHAN!! REI-SAMA!!" Keiko and the guardians screamed, Phobos and Deimos trying to ram the doors to get back to their lady who was, to their knowledge alone; using her life essence to bring forth the power of Mars to fight.

Kurama and Yusuke were in disbelief at what they saw before the doors closed completely. What took them out of their stupor was the crying of the small child, green eyes saturated in tears as red hair stuck to moist cheeks.

"Mama…Mama…." The child wept before Yukina knelt down next to the child and hugged her, a mixed symbol burned on the child's forehead for a moment before fading back.

As the child calmed, she looked up at Yukina and smiled, eyes lit up in recognition. Sunia made her presence very noticeable after the gates clicked shut. She turned to the humans and demons that were in her presence and shook her head slightly before diving into the middle of the group and slapping the child that was constantly crying.

"You are an heir to a planet; you have responsibilities of millions of lives in your hands when you're of age. Start acting like a princess Xenena, I'm sure your mothers would not be proud to see you show weakness to so many that can use it to their advantage." The teenager hissed before the child solemnly nodded her head and squared her shoulders and eyes took on an emotionless shine.

"Hey! She was calming down! You didn't have to hit her!" Yusuke barked while going to the child and gently rubbing the cheek and picking the child up.

"You have no idea what this will instill in her, she is the only member of her royal house. She must be distanced from emotion to fulfill her duty unlike one of her mothers whom you just saw throw Earth's future to the wind to take revenge." Sunia said harshly before walking past everyone.

While everyone started to follow the woman, Hiei felt an extreme pain in his arm along with a burning from his pant pocket. When there was a recess of sorts, the demon pulled the item out that was heating his pants and was startled somewhat. The bright blood red crystal that he found and took from Rei's home was glowing and hot to the touch albeit it didn't bother the hiyokai at all. While walking down the vast corridors of time, the group was introduced to the Small Lady Xenena. She stated that she was the daughter to the house of Mars and Saturn and also of Earth, her introduction was cut off though by the pissed Sunia whom introduced herself as the daughter of Setsuna Meioh and the current guardian of time and Sailor Pluto in place of her dead mother. At the question of the father, everyone already looked at the kitsune demon in the area but Sunia just rolled her eyes and told everyone to hurry up or she's leave them.

They had finally reached the doors that they were looking for, they looked new, as if they had just been constructed recently. As Sunia's tapping the door, the large doors opened and a beautiful courtroom was on the other side. While stepping out, everyone took in the sites; mainly of the two women who were guarding the other side of the gates.

Long raven hair with violet eyes and thin subtle frame garbed in a white bodysuit with red shirt and tiara on her forehead stood next to a woman of silver/lavender hair whom was gowned in a beautiful white gown with pearls and a crescent symbol on her forehead.

"Sunia-chan, how unexpected of you to come." The woman squealed before hugging the teenager to her bosom.

"It's nice to see you too Neo-Queen Serenity." Sunia politely said while hugging the woman in return.

"Whom are these people that you bring with you Pluto?" The harsher, and emotionless looking Rei asked while her hand had a ball of flames kindling, as if ready for an attack against the woman whom was smiling and doting on Xenena.

"The future form of you gave me orders to bring these people to the safety of Crystal Tokyo while the threat is combated. Also, I need Hotaru-sama's assistance at healing your guardians, for they have been severely wounded during the fight." Sunia said before Phobos and Deimos came to Rei's side and wept bitterly, their battle wounds making the mask on Rei's face crack a fraction.

"I see, then please allow me to house them in my wing your eminence." Rei turned to the lavender haired woman and bowed deeply.

"Of course Rei-chan, these are your friends from the future and they are welcomed to our home as our friends as well. I'm sorry for Rei-chan's callousness, she's typically in a better mood. I'm Neo-Queen Serenity, but you can just call me Usagi." The woman giggled before a small child ran up to the woman and reached her arms out.

"Mama!" The pink haired child in a dress similar to her mother's cried while reaching up to her mama, red eyes sparkling with childhood innocence.

"Ah! It's my Chibi-Usa! Did you go to school and do good?" The queen gently inquired while the 2 year old shook her head and saw a woman that was familiar to the group walk in, her blue gown looking like the waves of an ocean coming from the ruffles.

"She's so much easier to teach than you Usagi-chan." Ami said with a giggle before the odango-headed queen's cheeks puffed.

The two friends started to laugh before a terse clearing of a throat had the two women looking at a no-nonsense Rei who was now starting to direct her new guests to her wing, Xenena holding her hand.

"I'm sorry to say I do not have much space to accommodate since myself and my sister live in this wing but please make yourselves at home. I did not mean to threaten you all." Rei said while politely bowing, displaying her sincerity.

"No, No Rei-san it's quite alright. It is your duty after all to watch over the Queen. We understand." Keiko smiled while nodding her head toward the others.

The Martian royal looked over the friends that she would apparently make in the future and smiled sadly, her eyes giving away to one of the members of the party that she knew they would come. Their red eyes locked with this more distant version of the woman he'd been watching over for the past few months back in their time. Her posture and her presence was that of a person honed for combat and only combat, no nonsense and readiness. Yet, Hiei remembered distinctly the murmurs between Deimos and Phobos while walking through the time corridors that the impassioned woman was only half the person she was since she felt no connection from the loss of everything dear to her. The she had no anchor, of losing her light and purpose since she lost everything and has nothing left but only her damned fate and cursed soul.

"I'm sorry to make this quick though, I must hold council with the others. If you'd like to come and hold audience with us you're more than welcomed to." The woman said with a genteel expression on her face.

"Would it be alright if we came?" Kurama inquired.

Rei smiled softly toward the fox demon before nodding her head.

"You will see the system for which your future will run. The only thing is…..we're in the middle of a crisis and things might get heavy. Just a slight warning." Rei said, although once the gang got into the council room her warning not slight in the least.

"Your majesty! Please reconsider! Send Uranus and myself to that region to get rid of the threat to our people there! That region is a poverty-ridden region and they have no means of defending themselves at all with the other-worlders." Rei hissed while her fists slammed against the table, her sediments shared by the male-appearing Queen of Uranus whom stood next to Rei in complete agreement.

Neo-Queen Serenity seemed unfazed by her War General's loud passion for protecting their people and vanquishing the ones threatening their people. Her bluish-silver eyes looked upon the others of her court.

"I'd like to hold a vote on this. I personally do not want to send the both of you on a campaign that only would need one of you, especially since you spoke of the vision you had of last fortnight Rei-chan. Minako, everyone…..we're voting. Those who favor sending Rei and Haruka to the Vega region raise your hands. Those who oppose say 'nay'." Usagi said while awaiting for the others of the large table to put their voice in.

Out of the nearly thirty people in the room, only about 13 agreed to send both soldiers to Vega while the remainder voted against and elected Rei to go and take care of the other-worlders that were threatening the civilian populous. With the Neo-Queen's opinion backed up by the elected voices of the people as well as her court, Usagi stood up and rested a calming hand on Rei's shoulder.

"You prepared to depart right away to take care of the fire? No pun intended of course Rei-chan." The woman smirked before Rei smiled almost too happily before bowing deeply to her queen and repeating the one thing she always said.

"Whatever your wishes may be your eminence I shall follow until my last breath." The honor-bound soldieress humbly uttered before Kurama and Hiei watched the Neo-Queen roll her eyes in exasperation.

As the meeting was coming to an end, Ami was doing her report of all the trouble areas on not only earth but the other planets in their immediate area. She pointed out a few trouble spots not far from the bigger power moons of Saturn of which Hotaru replied that she was already undergoing negotiations with the factions involved and that a peace treaty was about settled. Yusuke and the others were floored beyond the reaches of impressed at how systematically the court was working through all the issues; their democratically appointed representatives from the major world countries addressing some issues particular to their home nations and having old laws being reformed and new laws being created to continue the series of checks and balances for their half-self governing bodies.

"To conclude this, I'd like to make a suggestion. Or at least if our guests do not mind any kind of involvement since this is that world of which you will be living in not long from now." The blue haired scientist and doctor said while fixing her glasses on the bridge of her nose, and odd contrast to her elegant gown.

"What is it that you're proposing Ami-san?" A man with the emblem of the planet Andromeda on his wrist inquired as the genius Mercurian turned to him.

"I'm proposing that we train our guests in the means of protecting themselves in the event of other-worlders trying to attack them. They are special people with special talents, I can sense talent when I know it." The woman smiled sheepishly before looking at Kuwabara who was talking to the other male members of the party.

Usagi was automatically on her feet, her eyes glimmering with instant approval at the proposal.

"If our guests agree I am totally game for it. Eventually we will train all our people on how to protect themselves but that is a very good idea Ami-chan!" Usagi smiled before Kurama voiced that he would like to volunteer, as did Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Then I will do assigning, if that is alright heika." Hotaru whispered before the young Neo-Queen nodded in approval.

Hotaru stood up from her chair, glaive in hand as she walked over to the gentlemen that were not in the council. She looked at each man in more than one way, physically and metaphysically.

"I elect this man to go with my sister on the campaign. I shall implore your help Minamino-san as Kuwabara-san will go with Makoto-chan and Yusuke-san goes with Haruka-san." The younger twin of Rei's said before Usagi approved with suggestion and the groups were starting to split up.

"Wait a moment. Ladies; Keiko-san, Yukina-san….please allow our handmaidens to have you put in more proper court clothing and be pampered." Minako said in her typical boisterous and happy lilt voice, her hands on her hips and blonde hair swaying faithfully behind her.

The handmaidens in question were already trying to usher the young women out of the council room toward the guest rooms that Rei had shown them earlier to give them court garb since they were honored guests being protected by Rei's future self.

Hiei watched as Rei stripped her dress without a hint of modesty in the armory room which he followed her into. The elegant gown was discarded without a second glimpse as she slid into tunic and breeches with subtle armor which had a phoenix encrusted over the breastplate. Seeing her hands reach out to a small dagger and sheathing it to her thigh before taking a sword, which he saw the Rei from their time possess, and strapping that to her side. When she turned to face Hiei, her grim façade changed to that of a woman happy and in love, footsteps stopping at the frame of the large doors behind them.

"I heard from Usagi-san that you're going to the Vega point to get rid of some rebels that are enslaving civilians. How long is this going to take this time?" A tall, chocolate haired male inquired while walking up to Rei and cupping her cheek in his hand.

"It should only take a few days, it won't hinder out planned wedding date or anything. I promise it'll be quick." Rei almost dreamily spoke before the man kissed her and hugged her in a loose embrace that the demon noticed.

Hiei watched how the woman acted yet noted how apathetic Yuichiro, as Rei called him, behaved toward her. The demon noticed a glistening band on the woman's left ring finger, much like with Yukina and Keiko before the two human (or in Yusuke's case Halfling) men gave them a bigger stone with a formal bonding ceremony that the detective and baka called a 'wedding'. The thing that offset the demon most though, yet not honestly by much, was the scent which he could pick up from the man. He had been with another, yet kissed the woman in front of him as if it was something he's done for forever.

"Be safe my firebird." Yuichiro said before Rei nodded her head genteelly and turned toward Hiei.

"Shall we go Jaganishi-san?" The woman kindly inquired before the demon nodded and followed her.

What Hiei was to see at the Vega point along with the events that would follow the oncoming days would be something unexpected of the woman he was so used to seeing in his timeline that cried at the loss of her friends and that also had a hatred for anything and everything to do with men or that of the male gender.

Author's Notes: 2 chapters into one document! I owe it to you all that much at least since I didn't finish this as quickly as I wanted to. Now we're diving into the 'what happened' part of the arch of the story. We also get to see how Rei comes to be the most closed off, resulted partially from everyone's death but also of the 'betrayal' that her guardians won't speak of less Rei tells the tale.


	16. EverSearching

Revelations of the Worlds

Chapter 13: Ever-Searching

Her deep violet eyes opened slowly, the pit pat of water dripping somewhere bringing her from her realm of unconsciousness. Immediately, she knew where she was. Without having to look, she knew that her arms were bound as were her legs; her senshi fuku in tatters from the fight that she knew she had foolishly rushed into but knew she had to do it.

Prisoner of War…..

This was something she never had to experience, or at least not in this life….

Rei inwardly cursed as she tried to test her movement limitations and found that she had no movement at all, that the sick bastard that she was fighting had her pinned like a butterfly to a board open to display. As she focused her sight, she was able to see where she was. Beautiful spectrums of color gave way to a deceptively beautiful bed chamber, a living fireplace warming the room as a water fixture dribbled in the corner. Her instincts were on the alert as she heard feet closing in, the twisting of a doorknob and a familiar blonde haired and malicious green eyed man walked in with three other familiar men which made her blood run cold and a fear unconfined coiling in her gut.

"Welcome your majesty. I hope that you'll enjoy your stay, our queen would love to be reacquainted with you. It could be different this time around fire-child." A male that was once her leader Minako's lover thousands of years ago sneered sadistically as he strode to be in front of her; his long white hair like snow cascading around his tall and warrior-built frame.

Rei spat at Kunzite's feet before she was slapped sharply across the face. Zoisite laughed loudly as his long locks fluttered around him in the loose curls that framed his face although the rest of his long hair was bound on the top of his head.

"You believe that I would dare bow to the enemy and cross those that I've sworn eternal piety to? Don't make me laugh!" Rei hissed before spitting into Zoisite's face, shutting the beautiful man up for a moment.

"You bitch!" The mad man screeched while pulling on Rei's hair and slapping her a couple of times, blood from the woman's freshly busted lip splattering into the direction of each smack onto the marble floor beneath her feet.

Rei started to snicker before it turned into a full out laugh, even though she was being slapped harder she couldn't stop the billows from coming from her.

"It takes one to know one doesn't it Zoisite." The Martian warrior almost sounded insane as she laughed before being smacked again, something snapping as her head jerked harshly to the left.

The long haired blonde man punched the woman square in the jaw, blood gushed from between red lips before the male also tore the vines off Rei's limbs and shoved her down on the marble floor. His hands tearing off the shirt that was once on her battered body leaving her breasts that were covered in scar tissue exposed.

"She's only good to us if she remains chaste from a man's seed. I'm sure that Beryl-sama would be the least pleased to see that the only defense were to not side with us due in part to her loss of power from loosing her virginity and breaking her vow to her father in keeping all powers sealed." Kunzite said before pulling the angered blonde off of Rei and threw him onto the bed.

Rei glared at the four men before her but with a sneer stretched wide inwardly at knowing that the only great thing about her at this particular time was that her bring white of carnal pleasure being the only thing keeping her alive. Yet she knew that it wouldn't stop the four men from torturing her in anyway.

As the four men broke ranks, Jadeite picked Rei up by the hair and slammed her against the chest to her right. Her shoulder snapping like a twig making the raven woman bite on her busted lip to not give her foes the pleasure of knowing her pain.

As she tried to refrain from showing pain, the four men began on the rigorous torture of which Rei Hino would know for a while….

The loud cracks of broken bone and finally……screams of agony echoed off walls.

NNNNNNNNNNNN

Hiei was wandering the area close to the wing of the Martian queen when he heard a scream of which could only come from one that was tortured echo the halls. The screams continued, harrowing and giving only a small hint of the unhappiness of which was coming from the one who was screaming.

'Follow the cries, protect the lady of the flames.' A voice whispered to him.

The voice was masculine and authoritative, and eyes as red as Hiei's own were almost mirroring his in his mind.

As the demon opened the door to go to the main hall he saw the quick guardians of the Rei of this timeline fly toward the chambers at the end of the hall from which the screams were coming from. Entering the bedroom with the rest of the gang, they saw Rei curled in the fetal position screaming, her hands convulsing and moving over her arms as if there was something on her. Phobos and Deimos quickly picked their screaming queen from the floor and lay her on her bed as she started to seizure.

"I've never seen Rei-sama have a vision like this before." Phobos whispered brokenheartedly as she and her twin restrained the monarch's wrists and ankles.

"I have it ready sister. Tell me when." Deimos woefully uttered while holding a syringe that had a 3 inch long needle on it with a substance that seemed to be light lavender in the push.

"No…no….please no! Future…..the future….." Rei's voice broke through her screams as she tried to thrash around, her last string of sanity thrown to the wind as she convulsed more violently.

Keiko, turning away from the horror of the vision's effects, kept the salty tears as hard as she could in her eyes but failed. The twin streams coursed down her cheeks and touched the two crystals on the thin chain around her neck. The human female felt a warmth unlike any other for a few moments that gave her complete serenity before she heard the abrupt halt of Rei's screams and thrashing, the large syringe empty as an angry red welt and bruising started from the forced injection site on the monarch's arm.

"We should withdraw Rei's involvement from the mission-" Ami, whom had drawn up the powerful sedative started to speak before Minako walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

"You know she'll be pissed and feel like she's being coddled again if we decree such a thing. Plus I believe she will need this to open her eyes." The blonde yawned before turning to leave, seeing that her 2nd in command was finally calmed down.

The head doctor and Queen of Mercury looked at the Venetian queen before shaking her head.

"You know more than anyone that she's the only one truly suited, I mean, not to talk badly of Haruka or anything but Rei was born and is in essence the element of warfare itself. The conflicts over there would be taken care of quickly and then we can proceed with the other hot spots that are showing problems." Minako deducted as the bluenette solemnly agreed and left the wing to continue her duties as well as get back to developing a new armor that Rei would need for her mission to the Vega point in 12 hours.

Deimos had wiped Rei's brow that was slick with sweat before slowly unshackling the slumbering woman's wrists and ankles. Phobos pulled a blanket over Rei's too-frail-looking form before planting a motherly kiss on the slumbering woman's brow and moved some of her hair. The twins, as Yusuke and the others noted, were more open in this time than in the time that they were from. Phobos acting like a mother as Deimos like an aunt; the observing of their actions just from this day that they've been here in Crystal Tokyo was enough to see the relationship between all the lords and ladies of the court. Chibi-Usa, the small lady of Crystal Tokyo, was the godchild to all the ladies of the court and was protected for not only being their queen's daughter but their confirmation of hope for the future. The young princess obviously spoiled by her multiple godmothers/aunts; or at least with the only exception being Ami who was in charge of her education and etiquette.

Outside of the council room, many of the intergalactic ambassadors were also characters of their own. The ambassador of Mercury's internal affairs, Alaster, was constantly trying to get information on Ami from the other ladies. His interest in the intelligent woman was cute to Minako and Makoto but a near nuisance to Rei and Haruka and otherwise very obvious to the others. The whispers from servants in the living quarters amusing the human and demonic gang of their inner wishes for the queen to marry a man much like Alaster whom showed much loyalty to the crowns of the moon and mercury; and for the restoration of Mercury to it's former peaceful glory. When the senshi of Saturn heard of the whispers though, the gang watched Hotaru playfully place her finger to her lips in a 'keep those wishes secret, although they will more than likely come true' to the servants who squealed and hugged the smallest of the royal guard.

After securing their queen's safety of mind and body, the twins turned to the group of friends from the future that had gathered in curiosity or worry. Phobos approached Hiei and implored his following her to a place in the Mars wing as Deimos implored the others to go back to their chambers and sleep. Keiko insisted on staying with Rei, which oddly the request was granted but the others were made to go back to their rooms.

Hiei followed the elder of the twins and found himself in a clinic of sorts, bloodied utensils were being sanitized and washed as a biohazard bag was full of bloodied rags to the far left of the room.

"Jaganishi-sama, if Rei-sama is to have a violent vision you will need to be prepared. These have been coming far too often and far too close together. There will be something happening to our peaceful time and it will be soon from how badly these episodes are coming to tax her body and psyche. This is the sedative we used on her back there. Here's an easier and more subtle version of it of which you can slip into a drink. It's got no scent or taste so she'll never expect it." Phobos said while handing Hiei a few small vials of a powder version of the lavender serum.

The demon looked at the powder before looking at the woman yet again to see her brow furrowed in exhaustion.

"There is one more thing that since you'll be with her you will have to be aware. She will possibly go into a berserker state while there and whilst in that mode she cannot truly distinguish friend or foe so if that happens just stay the hell out of her way." The woman wisely spoke before her twin walked into the clinic room and sat on the clean bed to the right of the door.

"Keiko-sama, it seems that Rei-sama knew her before she ever became a senshi. Or at least that's what I gather. Should we be ready for any refugees that could possibly be brought for immunity or safety?" Deimos inquired before her elder twin rested her shoulder against the nearest cabinet.

"Yes, I'd say be ready for that. On the other hand though, this isn't settling so well with me. I feel that something very horrible is upon us, that will either make or break Rei-sama." Phobos nearly whispered as she looked at her hand, a small mark of a dragon etched on the inside of her dainty wrist.

"Nee-sama?" Deimos inquired before the elder of the two kissed the small symbol as sorrow seemed to etch in her eyes, vanishing almost at the same time the pain appeared.

"Our loyalty will soon be tested on a level of which we've never imagined." Phobos ended it on that note, politely curtsying to Hiei being leaving the room as Deimos was left in a muddle of confusion.

IIIIIIIIII

Rei was ready for her deployment; she had her armor on with the symbol of Lunarian dignitary on her breast. Looking back at her younger sister, she knelt slightly to hug her before straightening back up and looking at the male who would be in her company for the time that this campaign would last.

"I should be back soon, and if anything happens don't hesitate to let me know." Her violet eyes were shadowed in worry, as if she knew something was just past the horizon.

It seemed that her twin understood the underlying meaning of her statement and nodded her head before turning to look at her charge of which she was to teach celestial combat to. The red-haired male looked at the Rei of the Crystal Tokyo time and felt a bit concerned, from what the smaller raven woman had said before the procession it made him wonder.

'Nee-sama will be betrayed and tested in this upcoming tide. Fate will ultimately test her loyalty and her strength. As will the rest of us, myself included for a time paradox will come to existence in the next couple of years.' The holder of silence spoke in a tone of withheld misery, her small frame shivered for a moment before her hand tightened it grip on the large glaive she had held.

"We're ready……the sooner you go the sooner you return." Setsuna, Pluto, said before Rei stepped onto the platform that the meek Mercurian Queen had made.

Hiei looked at his companions before following the woman to the platform and welcomed the pull of a vortex before a new landscape laid before them.

BBBBBB

The smell of burnt flesh along with the scent of fear registered in her senses as she stepped off the hardly maintained teleporter. A warzone, the pulsing of her blood started to pick up as an uncanny bloodlust started to lift its head in her sub consciousness. Taking rein over it for the moment, Rei started to walk into the town of which they arrived in, paying heed that her charge was still behind her as she embarked on figuring the whereabouts of the citizens and to find the rebels that were causing the mayhem. As she walked into the main square, the screams started to echo and the sight that took place before her could only remind her of the many pasts she saw into.

There were women screaming, watching their husbands and sons being hung from gallows that reminded Rei of the days of old. Then again, the Vega point was like a mirror reflection of Venus before the royal family made it their objective to be rid of those who brought harm to their people.

As she started to walk toward the gallows she heard the pop of a gun go off and stepped back, avoiding the bullet that was aimed toward her.

"Who dare intrudes on the execution of heretics?" A man garbed in priest-like garbs inquired before stepping toward Rei, not noting the emblem over her breast.

"Lady Rei Hino of Mars from Crystal Tokyo, emissary of Neo-Queen Serenity of the White Moon family; What are the charges of which you are to hang these men for?" Her violet eyes scanned the area to see into what she perceived to be the issue as the man rolled his eyes and puffed his chest.

"Their charges are of carnal savagery and the breaking of the sacred rite, my lady." The priest almost said too sweetly before turning to the men who were prepared for the ropes to be tightened around their throats.

Rei believed this man as much as she believed that these women were mourning because of the men that 'raped' them were being hung.

"Who are you women who mourn for supposed rapists?" She inquired while walking up to a young woman of about six and twenty.

"Nay my lady, I mourn for my husband who is to be hung. He has broken no sacred rite for the mark that ties us is still evident over mine and his hearts." The woman wept before Rei sharply turned to the man who was garbed in the holy robe of a priest.

She hastily felt out the connection between this woman and a man that was furthest away from the line of young and old men that were to be hung and bided the woman to come to her. Hiei had followed Rei up to the man who was ready to die and looked at Rei as she implored the woman to show her mark.

"What nonsense is this Lady War? Our mating rituals are different from those of the higher class and the marks do not fade if a partner is unfaithful. These men's victims lay in graves not far from here." The priest tried to speak before Rei glared harshly at him, the case presented and evidence shown.

"Quite on the contrary though father, the fates dictate whether or not a sacred rite has been broken. Each of the people of this world is given their destined partner. The confirmation of their partner being a matching symbol born over the heart, palm or wrist that will only fade at death, if the partner is unfaithful or commits a sin of which the fates will take their life." Rei hissed before cutting the rope around the young woman's husband and setting him free.

"This is preposterous my lady. You're letting a serious felon go!" The priest barked before Rei lifted her hand and burned all the rope freeing the men and young boys that were in line to be hung.

Rei watched the men and boys rejoin their crying wives and mothers before turning to the priest who seemed a bit out of sorts and highly angered.

"I assume you're just one of the many leaders of the chaos that has been wrecking this area. If you produce your main leader now, I will not have to commence a man-hunt. However, if you decide to play martyr then that's just too bad. Killing innocents is never acceptable in the Silver Millennium nor is it acceptable with the rebirth of the Silver age." Rei smiled sweetly as the priest brandished a gun and aimed it at her.

The holy man shot off a couple of rounds before shedding his human disguise and exposed himself as a monstrous demon with blue skin and gold eyes. The gun that once was in their hand now a large part of their arm along with a nasty looking sword attached to their left hip.

"You won't leave here alive. Mark my words War Princess…..you will not leave here alive." The monster hissed before Rei lifted her hands and formed a bow of flames and notched it with an arrow of the same element.

"No, you won't leave here alive to snivel to your leader. And for the innocent lives you've taken to empower that creature, well…..here's my verdict. FLAME SNIPER!" The flame arrow was shot off and pierced the demon in the heart before it went up in flames that flickered between the vibrant red and orange to a malicious black.

"Mark my words War Princess……the dawn of your power comes upon the ashes of your failure." Rei merely whispered more to herself as her target had also uttered these words.

With the death of the demon before her, a pain roared to life, making her crumple to her knees and her breath still in her lungs. Her eyes flickered to a deep crimson before returning to the near onyx.

"I know what's going on now in the future. We have no time left." Rei uttered before bringing her wrist watch to her eyes.

'Yes your highness?' Phobos' apprehensive voice questioned.

"Keep an eye on Xenena. From what I'm gathering….these attacks are linked to my future self. She's being tortured and is letting me know it. The child might not exist if this persists. And also keep an eye on Keiko-chan, the future of earth's guardians rest on her shoulders. The pain I can feel…..they know the one thing that keeps me from being useless and know how best to torture her. Without her power….the me of the future is useless unless Usagi's crystal is found." Rei hissed while resting a hand over her stomach.

'We know. Xenena is being kept in the time gates as we speak. She's been crying and fading in and out, Hotaru-sama is keeping vigil over her along with Minamino-san. Please be careful on this mission m'lady. Hotaru-sama has spoken an ill prophecy of this mission.' The woman spoke.

"I understand. Just keep an eye on the small lady of our homelands and I shall return quickly." Rei's voice strained some as her hand that once was clinched to her stomach was in a tight fist.

Hiei stepped up next to her; his jagan had picked up on some of the woman's strong emotions and memories.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

In the fogs of the time gates, as Hiei have sensed from Rei's consciousness, he saw a child with red hair and green eyes; Xenena. The child was crying and was covered in fatal wounds while holding a silver fox stuffed plush. Kneeling down, Hiei saw the child look at Rei with sad eyes as she then reached out to her.

'Mutti' The child cried before Rei grabbed her and ran to the gates to her home.

"Help, quickly! Ami!" Rei voiced in near panic as the child's breaths labored from being moved.

The Mercury monarch quickly moved the Mars noble from the gates to the infirmary where the child's breath creased once she was placed on the table. And as Ami went to attempt resuscitating the child Hotaru came into the room with tears on her face. She ran to the child and along with Rei rested their hands on the child's chest and glowed a faint violet.

'She is the future of our homes Nee-sama.' Hotaru had whispered as the color on the child's cheeks returned and air returned to thirsty lungs.

The twin goddesses had looked like mirror reflections of each other. Their hair was the same length and their eyes the same depth of the violet near onyx color. Their height from their rebirths the only difference between them in this time frame that Hiei was seeing the memories. Yet the one thing that came to the demon's mind as the child opened her eyes and saw the women was a sight of which he'd never seen even in the current time that they were from. That although she was in the presence of a friend that she hadn't seen in a long time, the smile on the fire queen's lips was a sight to behold.

'Mama!' The child cried before falling into the embrace of the sisters.

Time seemed to pass from Rei's turbulent emotions and showed a happier smiling Xenena holding the same plush while talking about her 'true' mama and her daddy.

'The attack was fast. Mama and Daddy were trying to get me out of there but we were surprised from the back in the hidden passage under the palace. I know something happened to daddy because I could hear his soul cry as he made mama and I keep going. Next thing I knew, mama shoved me into some large doors and that's where you found me Rei-mama.' The child retold her story while trying to keep a tear from falling.

"You're so brave Xenena. We did right by naming you after your grandmother." Hotaru cooed while hugging the child to her breast before the tears dampened her dress.

"So the future has been attacked again?" Rei questioned before Xenena nodded her head and went up to Rei to be held as well.

'I want to be strong like my mama! Train me to be a strong senshi. I want to save my mama and daddy.' Xenena shouted before Hotaru and Rei smiled and nodded.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Rei stared at her silent companion for a moment before moving, the pain in her gut subsiding.

"We need to get to the inner bowels of this area. As we work more into the area it will be more and more like a civilization you're used to with the human realm. We must make haste. If they're killing civilians like this there's no telling when their leader will bring out the big guns for their rebellion to be more than just a mere brush fire." She said before asking some of the villagers if there were any other teleporters in the area that go deeper into the country.

As the two ventured toward the center of the region on this weird time warp of a planet, Hiei heard whispers of a woman in Rei's mind.

'If you take my child, you shall truly see the chaos of which the Death goddess created in the twin harbingers she conceived. I shall swallow this world in the realm of hell of which I inherited half of.' The venomous voice whispered in a mantra almost more in that of a promise than a mere mantra.

A hint though that chaos was about to unveil was when, as Rei stood in front of a desolate city with hundreds of dead civilians, was the flickering of black flames and the death of the voice that was more like an annoyance after three nights of hearing it.

"The true test of the harbinger children now shall commence." Were barely a whimper before the War princess collapsed and her skin paled to almost a degree of ash gray.

========  
Yeah……it's been a VERY long time since I updated this fic. There were a few times in which I was thinking of rewriting some chapters to make better sense of it to me but after some deliberating I think it's alright. I finally finished my Pre-Nursing AA degree but I'm still working a lot. Hopefully with my computer fixed and my laptop in working condition I'll be able to pick back up and update soon. I've been getting more critical of my stories……I'm really thinking they're garbage but it's just fun to write you know? Anywho, constructive crit is most welcomed and also your comments.


End file.
